


Ponovno osvajanje Khazad-duma

by Vanesa_Ithilwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Croatian, Drama, Dwarves, F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Hrvatski, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Novel, Romance, Četvrto doba
Language: Hrvatski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanesa_Ithilwen/pseuds/Vanesa_Ithilwen
Summary: U sedmome stoljeću Četvrtoga doba Međuzemlja patuljački kralj Durin VII. vodi svoj narod u ponovno osvajanje njihova najvećega kraljevstva - Morie, odnosno Khazad-duma – kao što je davno predvidjelo staro proročanstvo. Patuljke putem čeka mnogo različitih avantura, a po dolasku na cilj pred njima je rat protiv orka - kako bi ponovno osvojili svoj drevni dom.Priča teče kroz tri POV-a: kroz kralja Durina VII., te kroz dvoje originalnih likova (F & M).
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> 1) _And the line of Dain prospered, and the wealth and renown of the kingship was renewed, until there arose again for the last time an heir of that House that bore the name of Durin, and he returned to Moria; and there was light again in deep places, and the ringing of hammers and the harping of harps (...).  
>  Thus it was here that 'Durin the Last' emerged, and it is said of him that he returned from Erebor to Moria and re-established it (as is said in the accompanying genealogical table).  
> "Peoples of Middle-earth", IV Durin's Folk_
> 
> S obzirom da je za takvu misiju potreban velik broj patuljaka, odlučila sam da mora proći barem nekoliko stoljeća od zadnjih ratova (onih na kraju Trećega doba), kako bi broj stanovništva patuljaka dovoljno narastao. Radnja se zbiva u sedmom stoljeću Četvrtog doba (672. godina).
> 
> 2) Patuljačka nova godina pada tijekom listopada po našem kalendaru, uvijek na drugi datum (ovisno o Mjesecu), a njihova godina se temelji na lunarnom kalendaru. Uzela sam da je ova patuljačka godina u kojoj se događa radnja započela sredinom listopada, pa se onda 1. dan Devetoga mjeseca (vrijeme naznačeno na početku idućeg poglavlja – početak radnje) otprilike poklapa sa završetkom našega svibnja.
> 
> 3) U svim dijalozima među patuljcima podrazumijeva se da govore patuljačkim jezikom. U dijalozima s pripadnicima ostalih naroda podrazumijeva se da govore Zajednički jezik.  
> Budući da patuljci među sobom govore svoj jezik, za ona geografska imena za koje imamo podatak kako su ih oni nazivali, koristim isključivo njihove nazive.  
> Patuljci nikada nikome nisu otkrili svoju riječ za mithril, a Tolkien nije ostavio hint za tu riječ. S obzirom da se u razmišljanjima i razgovorima o njemu služe svojim jezikom (kao što je rečeno gore), sasvim sigurno ga u takvim prilikama ne bi imenovali vilenjačkom riječju. "Pravo srebro" je najbliže koliko možemo doći patuljačkome imenu, pa ću koristiti taj opisni naziv. Riječ "mithril" će biti korištena samo u odlomcima neutralne naracije.
> 
> 4) Esgaroth (Lake-town) u ovoj priči više nije samo jedan grad, već kraljevstvo. Za pretpostaviti je da je od kraja Trećega doba broj stanovnika prilično narastao te da su morali podići i nova naselja oko jezera. Isto vrijedi i za Rohan, koji se u ovoj priči proširio prema sjeveru i čija su naselja niknula sve do lorienske šume. Nastala su i nova sela drugdje u Međuzemlju.
> 
> 5) Glavni likovi imaju osamdeset godina (a neki drugi likovi su još i mlađi). S obzirom da je prosječni životni vijek patuljaka 250 godina, svi oni su zapravo mladi (ekvivalent srednjih, odnosno ranih dvadesetih za naš životni vijek), pa se ne treba čuditi izrazima "mladić" ili "djevojka" prilikom opisivanja sedamdeset- i osamdesetogodišnjaka. Durinova starija djeca su ekvivalent starijih tinejdžera našega svijeta, dok je njegov najmlađi sin još dijete.  
> Odlučila sam da je Durin rođen 532. godine Četvrtoga doba, pa u vrijeme pohoda ima 140 godina; to znači – u najboljim je godinama i u naponu snage.
> 
> 6) Udaljenosti između raznih lokacija, kao i dimenzije dvorana te dužine tunela u Khazad-dumu, uzete su iz knjige "The Atlas of Tolkien's Middle-earth" autorice Karen Winn Fonstad.  
> U "Gospodaru prstenova" imamo zapise o Prvoj i Drugoj dvorani Prve razine, te o Dvadesetprvoj dvorani na završnoj, Sedmoj razini. Sve ono između je moja vlastita mašta, no ako imamo brojeve 1, 2 i 21, logično je da postoje dvorane i razine sa svim brojevima između (iako nisu posebno opisane u GP-u).
> 
> 7) Riječ "komet" potječe iz grčkoga jezika i znači "zvijezda s kosom". Odlučila sam da se to značenje može primijeniti i u Međuzemlju, odnosno da bi njegovi stanovnici mogli tako nazivati komete ("zvijezde repatice").
> 
> P.s. Ovaj roman možda ne bi nikada ni nastao da mi moja primarna beta i ujedno jako draga prijateljica nije prije nekoliko mjeseci rekla "Da, znamo da je Gimlijeva nada da je Balin živ bila uzaludna, ali možda bi jednom mogla napisati priču da se Gimli nada da će patuljci ponovno osvojiti Khazad-dum".  
> Ne, nisam napisala _tu_ priču iz _te_ rečenice. Umjesto toga, krenula sam pisati osvajanje Khazad-duma. Zašto mala jednostavna pričica, ako sam si na glavu mogla natrpati roman? :)  
> Ali... hvala ti. <3
> 
> P.p.s. Da, otpočetka sam znala da će se roman zvati "Ponovno osvajanje Khazad-duma". Ali negdje tijekom procesa sam ga od milja počela zvati "Dijete karantene". :)
> 
> I eto ga. Završen. Roman čije me pisanje, editiranje, i naposljetku prevođenje na engleski održalo normalnom u ovim teškim mjesecima.

_Osobni dnevnik Durina VII.  
17\. dan Prvoga mjeseca, godina 591. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Noćas mi je Khazad-dum ponovno ušao u san. Kao i uvijek, prolazim kroz tunele i dvorane. Oko mene svijetle baklje, čuje se naša pjesma, odjekuju zvuci čekića i pijuka._

_Živo se sjećam i mojih prvih snova o Khazad-dumu – i zapravo su mi uspomene na njih jasnije nego moje prve uspomene na stvarne događaje na javi. Ti snovi me stalno prate, a osobito su učestali oko Durin-dana. Dok sam bio dijete, pitao sam se jesu li oni znak da sam predodređen da povedem naš narod u ponovno osvajanje Khazad-duma. Kasnije sam postao siguran._

_Otac nije siguran je li stiglo pravo vrijeme. Djed pak ima vjere u mene, i kada me pogleda u očima mu vidim da od mene očekuje da povedem taj pohod. Znam da i otac želi da se to dogodi... jednoga dana. Na kraju krajeva, to je želja apsolutno svih patuljaka još otkako smo izgubili Khazad-dum. Ali otac nije siguran je li došlo pravo vrijeme. Jednostavno je preoprezan._

_Ja sam poput djeda. Ja vjerujem da ćemo osvojiti Khazad-dum sada, u moje doba. Jer san je svaki sljedeći put sve stvarniji. Kada se probudim, sjećanje na njega nije maglovito kao što je to obično slučaj sa snovima, već mi se čini kao da se radi o stvarnim uspomenama na nešto što sam već doživio. Smatram da je to znak za pohod._

_A katkad se pitam... možda to i jesu stvarne uspomene? Jer ipak sam ja Durin, i možda ponekad, nekako, mogu vidjeti i ono što su vidjeli i osjećali oni koji su nosili to ime prije mene._

_D._

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
23\. dan Sedmoga mjeseca, godina 651. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Sinoć je nebo bilo drukčije._

_Stajao sam na bedemu i promatrao daljine. Naravno, ne bilo koje; kao i uvijek, moj je pogled bio uperen prema jugozapadu. Putovao je preko svih daljina, preko vode i šume, sve do onoga posebnoga mjesta. Mjesta na koje želim otići više od ičega, i to još otkako sam bio malo dijete._

_Onda sam podignuo glavu, i ugledao je. Zvijezda s kosom. Nisam nikada vidio niti jednu od njih ranije; rijetke su. Ali vidio sam dovoljno ilustracija u knjigama da bih odmah prepoznao o čemu se radi. Ova je bila malena i slaboga sjaja – tek poput male izdužene mrljice – ali ipak vidljiva._

_I bila je usmjerena prema jugozapadu._

_D._

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
26\. dan Sedmoga mjeseca, godina 651. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Moja zvijezda postaje sjajnija, a njezina kosa dulja. A pravac koji pokazuje je jasno vidljiv: jugozapad. Poruka može biti samo jedna. Trenutak je stigao._

_Da, to je moja zvijezda i moj znak. Osjetio sam to još prvoga dana. Sve ono o čemu sam sanjao još otkako sam bio dijete, sve ono što sam planirao otkako sam prije dvije godine postao kralj, sada će biti provedeno u djelo._

_Ratovi Trećega doba su daleko iza nas. Naš je broj napokon narastao toliko da smo se pretvorili u moćnu silu koja doista i može učiniti sve što poželi._

_Sutra će narod čuti moju objavu._

_D._

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
2\. dan Osmoga mjeseca, godina 651. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Nisam siguran je li ikada postojala ovako velika i sjajna zvijezda s kosom. Vilenjaci zacijelo imaju zapise o tome, ali dok je gledam, mislim da se čak ni u njihovim arhivama i dugim sjećanjima ne može pronaći nešto slično._

_Moja se zvijezda proteže preko skoro polovice neba. Svake je noći promatramo. Magličasti, prozračni završni dio se nalazi nad nama, nad Ereborom. A sjajna bijela glava nalazi se nisko nad jugozapadnim horizontom. Točno u pravcu gdje leži naš drevni dom._

_Moja zvijezda. Moj znak._

_D._


	2. Chapter 2

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
1\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Ovo je posljednji zapis koji unosim u dnevnik a da to činim u svojoj sobi u Ereboru. Od sutra, vladar onog dijela naroda koji ostaje ovdje bit će Thruri, moj rođak. Ovo mjesto će ostati naše uporište istočno od Zelenšume velike. Temelji planine dovoljno su bogati rudama i plemenitim metalima da će ih nova pokoljenja moći iskorištavati još stoljećima; trgovina s ljudima kraljevstva Esgaroth može se još dugo razvijati na obostranu korist. Otprilike četvrtina stanovništva Erebora je odabrala ostati, bar za sada, i siguran sam da će dobro napredovati._

_Preostale tri četvrtine – nešto više od sedam tisuća – odlučili su slijediti me. Vodit ću ih, i zajedno ćemo ponovno osvojiti kraljevstvo ispod Zirakzigila. Čekići će ponovno odjekivati podno Maglenoga gorja._

_Sve pripreme su izvršene. Ja sam spreman, narod je spreman, i sutra krećemo na put. Večeras posljednji put liježem u svoj krevet u Ereboru, a sutra činim prvi korak kako bih postao novi kralj Khazad-duma._

_D._

-x-x-x-

Jutro je bilo lijepo i sunčano, i činilo se da im i sâmo sunce želi uljepšati početak ovoga putovanja. Kralj je stajao na čelu, spreman krenuti. Nije se uspio naspavati; veći je dio ove noći proveo budan, razmišljajući o pohodu koji je trebao započeti ujutro. Zapravo, nije proveo besanu noć još od vremena kada je objavio svoj proglas i u glavi počeo razrađivati razne planove, no ovo svakako nije bila noć poput drugih. Pa ipak, nije se osjećao umorno. Bio je sjajno raspoložen, prepun energije, i jedva je čekao učiniti prvi korak.

Stajao je uspravan i ponosan – Durin VII., imenovan po prvome od čitavoga njihovog naroda. Njegova kosa i gusta brada spletena u brojne složene pletenice bili su mu tamnosmeđi, gotovo crni, a četvrtasto izražajno lice i duboko usađene oči bili su posve nalik njegovu pretku. Bio je to posljednji koji će nositi ime Durin, kako je kazivalo staro proročanstvo, i ujedno onaj koji će učiniti velika djela.

Uz njega je stajala Dirhild, njegova kraljica. Ozbiljna, vrlo uspravnoga držanja, te jednako hrabra i spremna suočiti se s izazovima ovoga pohoda poput njega. A iza njih dvoje bili su njegovi ponos i radost: Noin, njegov sin i nasljednik, Ernis, njegova kći i Noinova tek nekoliko minuta mlađa blizanka, te najzad Bergvi, njegov najmlađi sin. On je bio tek dijete – premda je u svojoj dvadeset i osmoj godini mislio suprotno – i neće sudjelovati u ratu pred njima. Ali Durin je znao da će oboje njegove starije djece biti među onima koji će, zajedno s njime, predvoditi njihov narod u tunelima Khazad-duma.

Gledajući starijega sina, bio je siguran da će jednoga dana ostaviti svoj narod u dobrim rukama. Noin je bio strastven poput njega samoga kada je u pitanju bila povijest njihova naroda, i nebrojene je sate proveo proučavajući je. Još je trebao mnogo učiti o drugim stvarima vezanim uz vladanje, ali još je bio sasvim mlad; on i njegova blizanka tek su navršili pedeset i četiri godine. Ponekad je bio malo nagao, ali i sâm Durin je bio takav kada je bio u tim godinama pa ga to nije zabrinjavalo. Mudrost i iskustvo su dolazili kasnije, s godinama.

Ernis je bila tek malo manje snažna od brata, a svakako je bila jednako vješta. Iako već odavno nije bilo ratova, tradicija da pripadnici kraljevske obitelji prolaze kroz vojnu obuku se očuvala, pa je to vrijedilo i za Durinovu djecu. Ernis je od početka imala jednako zahtjevnu obuku poput brata; kada je prvoga dana, promatrajući iz prikrajka, kralj primijetio da instruktor štedi njegovu kćer, iste večeri ga je strogo ukorio. Djevojčica je od idućega dana imala isti tretman kao i njezin brat, te je i ona često imala modrice nakon treninga kao i Noin. Ali bila je to kraljeva kći, druga u redu za nasljeđivanje trona. Od nje se nije očekivalo ništa manje od maksimuma, i izrasla je u snažnu, sposobnu i samouvjerenu djevojku.

Sve je bilo spremno. Kralj se više nije osvrtao; vrijeme je bilo za gledanje naprijed i samo naprijed. U sebi je poslao pozdrav Ereboru, te podignuo nogu i učinio prvi korak. Njihov veliki pohod je započeo.

-x-x-x-

Duga kolona patuljaka se kretala prema jugu. Darri sin Brirvinov koračao je negdje na začelju te velike povorke, a pokraj njega brat i roditelji. Bio je neobično visok za patuljka, a osim visinom, u masi se isticao i svijetlosmeđom kosom – svjetlijom od velike većine patuljačkog naroda, a koju je naslijedio od majke. Njegov sedam godina mlađi brat Faldur je pak bio sličniji ocu – niži i tamnokos.

Naravno, svi su bili upoznati s rutom koju je odredio kralj Durin: od Erebora će krenuti prema jugu, sve do početka Stare šumske ceste. Tu će skrenuti na zapad i slijedit će cestu kroz Zelenšumu veliku sve do Staroga gaza na Anduinu na drugoj strani šume, a odatle će ići prema jugu sve do ulaza u Khazad-dum.

Darriju nije bio osobito oduševljen planom – točnije, onim dijelom koji je uključivao šumu. I nije bio jedini. Istina, zlo nekada skriveno u Zelenšumi je bilo iskorijenjeno tako davno da se Darrijevoj generaciji to doba činilo poput drevne prošlosti. _I ne samo nama, nego čak i našim roditeljima i djedovima_ , pomislio je prisjećajući se načina na koji su starije generacije znale govoriti o tom dobu. Šest i pol stoljeća je _mnogo_ vremena, i ime Mrkodol je bilo gotovo zaboravljeno. Pa ipak, nijedan patuljak nije bio sretan zbog putovanja kroz vilenjačku šumu; neke stare predrasude bile su ukorijenjene tako duboko da ih je bilo teško prevladati i nakon svih tih stoljeća mira. Darri je zaključio da će biti najsretniji jednom kada šuma ostane iza njih i kada se nađu na ravnici kojom će putovati prema jugu. Šume su bile za vilenjake, bar za one rijetke koji su još uvijek boravili u Međuzemlju, a ne za patuljke; to jednostavno nije bilo njihovo okruženje.

Znao je da bi, kada bi baš htjeli izbjeći prolaz kroz šumu, to doista bilo moguće učiniti. Međutim, alternativni put od Erebora do Staroga gaza – onaj koji je vodio zaobilazno, uz sjeverni i zapadni rub šume – bio je dobrih stotinu milja duži, a praktične stvari poput količine zaliha su bile previše važne da bi bile zanemarene. Toliko duži put nikako nije dolazio u obzir.

Darri i Faldur bili su rudari, baš poput njihova oca i djeda te drugih predaka u dugoj liniji prije njih. Sada je cijela obitelj slijedila kralja Durina VII. u ovaj pohod; Darri i brat bili su itekako željni novih pustolovina, a premda nisu bili više sasvim mladi, i njihove je roditelje privukla pomisao o putovanju i mogućnosti življenja u Khazad-dumu.

Sa svakim korakom Erebor je ostajao dalje iza njih. Tali, njegova majka, nekoliko se puta osvrnula. Darri nije; razmišljao je samo o budućnosti, i čim je krenuo želio je gledati samo naprijed. U mislima je stvorio slike tunela i okna, zamišljao vagone kako prevoze dragocjene rude, i vidio sebe kako kopa i pronalazi pravo srebro. Čvrsto je vjerovao da će uspjeti.

Kao i ostali, ni njegova obitelj nije nosila mnogo stvari. Najvažnije su bile zalihe suhe putne hrane – kako suhoga mesa, tako i osušenih hranjivih putnih kolačića. Bila je tu i rezervna odjeća, oružje i još poneka sitnica nužna za put. Jednom kada osvoje Khazad-dum, zanatlije će već izraditi sve stvari koje će im biti potrebne u novim domovima.

O pojasu su mu visjeli sjekira i mač, a i većina ostalih u povorci imala je bar jedno od to dvoje. Samo su djeca i poneka žena, koliko je uspio vidjeti, bili bez oružja. Patuljci već dugo nisu imali pravu vojsku – u vremenima mira jednostavno nije bilo potrebe za tim. No proteklih dvadesetak godina su trenirali borbe sjekirama i mačevima – od dana kada je kralj objavio svoju nakanu. Vježbali su i mlađi i stariji, i muškarci i žene. Kralj je svake godine organizirao po dva velika turnira na kojima su se dijelile i brojne vrijedne nagrade. No prava, glavna nagrada za cijeli narod bila je ta da sada, nakon dvadeset godina uvježbavanja, više nisu bili skupina rudara, zanatlija i trgovaca, već su se pretvorili u narod vještih boraca – sposobnih suprotstaviti se orcima koji su živjeli u Maglenome gorju.

Dugo jezero su obišli s njegove istočne strane, te nastavili uz istočnu obalu Celduina. Do kraja prvoga dana jezero ostalo je iza njih, a krajem drugoga dana su stigli do istočnog ruba šume; ulaz u šumu, odnosno početak Stare šumske ceste bio je još nešto južnije. Podigli su logor nedaleko ruba šume i stali se spremati za počinak.

Darri i Faldur nisu bili naročito pospani nakon večere pa su se zajedno zaputili logorom u kraću šetnju. Naokolo su gorjele brojne vatre, putnici su se krijepili večernjim obrokom, odjekivao je smijeh, pričale su se šale, a ponegdje se čula i pjesma. Darri je uočio kako je na jednome mjestu poveća skupina posjedala u krug, a pripovjedač što je sjedio u sredini bio je prilično star; i kosa i brada bili su mu gotovo posve bijeli. Slušatelji su pak uglavnom bili djeca. Prostor je bio osvijetljen bakljama.

"...i tako je Celebrimbor izazvao Narvija na dvoboj obaranja ruku", rekao je stari patuljak uz zavjerenički osmijeh. "Znate, bio je vrlo visok, a i prilično snažan za vilenjaka. Naravno, i morao je biti, inače ne bi mogao biti kovač. I što mislite, tko je pobijedio?"

Starac je zastao i prešao pogledom preko svoje publike. Začuo se smijeh, kao i razdragani povici "Narvi! Narvi!"

"Naravno!" uskliknuo je sjedokosi patuljak. "Ipak se sa snagom patuljaka ni vilenjaci ni ljudi ne mogu mjeriti! Celebrimbor nije mogao vjerovati i izazvao je Narvija još dva puta. Valjda je mislio da mu je prvi put samo bio loš dan. Jasna stvar, oba puta je izgubio. A znate li što se sljedeće dogodilo?"

Pripovjedač je opet zastao i lukavo se osmjehnuo, ovaj put produživši pauzu. Gledao je svoje slušatelje, a sjaj u njegovim očima je poručivao "e, da samo znate što slijedi". Napetost je bila opipljiva, i Darri nije želio poći dalje prije nego što čuje nastavak. Morao je priznati da ni sâm nije znao odgovor; ova priča mu nije bila poznata. Bacio je brzi postranični pogled na brata, i vidio je da je i on jednako znatiželjan.

"A onda..." Čim je starac nastavio, žamor se utišao i djeca su se zagledala u njega, suspregnutog daha. "Onda je i Fris, Narvijeva supruga, pobijedila Celebrimbora u obaranju ruku!"

Prolomio se gromoglasan smijeh, a neka od mlađe djece su i zapljeskala. I Darri se veselo nasmijao, oduševljen ishodom priče.

"Ali Celebrimbor je bio otvorena prijateljskog duha, neopterećen sujetom", nastavila se priča kada se buka malo stišala. "On i Narvi postali su najbolji prijatelji, i zajedno su stvarali..."

Osnove povijesti ipak su mu bile poznate, i Darri je glavom dao znak bratu. Bilo mu je draže nastaviti ovu večer s prijateljima nego slušati priče.

"Idemo pomoći Bemiru i Mamiju s onom medovinom", nacerio se.

"Naravno. Ne želimo da imaju pretežak teret za nositi", odvratio je Faldur veselo.

"Baš kao što će oni sutra nama pomoći s našim teretom!"

S tim riječima braća su se uputila prema prijateljima.

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
4\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Upravo je završio treći dan našega putovanja. Stigli smo do ulaska u Zelenšumu veliku. Dani su dugi i imali bismo dovoljno dnevnoga svjetla za još otprilike jedan sat hoda; ipak, odlučio sam da se ulogorimo prije ulaska u šumu. Ovdje u ravnici imamo mnogo više prostora. Poznato mi je da uz Staru šumsku cestu nema mnogo mjesta, što znači da ćemo se, u onim noćima koje ćemo provesti u šumi, morati ulogoriti na sâmoj cesti._

_Prošetat ću logorom i usput porazgovarati s narodom. Znam da ima onih koji se boje šume i trebat će im ohrabrenje. Niti meni nije draga. Ali to je bitno kraći put i moramo ga iskoristiti._

_Tri dana bliže ostvarenju sna. Jedva čekam vidjeti veličanstvene dvorane Khazad-duma. Toliko puta sam ih vidio u snu, toliko puta sam pročitao opise u drevnim knjigama da znam u detalje kako izgledaju. Ali siguran sam da se nijedan opis ne može mjeriti s njihovom ljepotom u stvarnosti. Dome naš nikada zaboravljeni, dolazimo._

_D._


	3. Chapter 3

"Dijete, pomakni se. Na putu si nam."

Muški glas koji je dopro iza njezinih leđa nije bio grub, ali zvučao je nestrpljivo.

_Opet ista stvar_. Halldis je odložila svoj ruksak koji je upravo pakirala, uzdahnula i preokrenula očima. Već trideset godina je slušala slične izjave, otkako je u pedesetoj na vlastitu žalost prestala rasti. A ni do tada nije baš naročito porasla – bila je poprilično niža od prosjeka, i čak su je znali zadirkivati da je sigurno u rodu s polutanima. Sitan stas i isto takva građa zatvorili su joj vrata nekih tradicionalnih patuljačkih zanata; jednostavno je bila premalena i nije imala dovoljno snage da bi bila rudar ili kovač.

Pomirila se sa svojim niskim rastom – uglavnom. Navikla se na ovakve komentare – uglavnom. Ali ponekad bi ih dočekala s ljutnjom.

Procijenivši svoje trenutno raspoloženje, zaključila je da je negdje na gornjoj granici iritiranosti. Uspravila se, istegnuvši se usput koliko je god mogla, i počela se polako okretati. Još dok je to činila, automatski je stala dizati pogled – jer morala je to učiniti u razgovoru sa svima. Doista su samo djeca bila niža od nje. Ali okrenuvši se, otkrila je da još mora dignuti pogled. I još. Mladić pred njom ju je nadvisivao... _pa, za malo više od stope_ , učinilo joj se. _Balroga mu, zar sam baš morala susresti najvišeg patuljka u povorci?_

Ono istezanje do pune visine i nije baš pomoglo. Blago rečeno.

Ipak, malo zadovoljstva joj je pružila činjenica da je porumenio kada se okrenula prema njemu i kada ju je bolje pogledao. Njezino lice je odavalo da je mlada, i brada joj još nije bila onako duga i gusta kao kod nešto starijih žena – ali osamdeset godina je značilo da je ipak odrasla. A koliko je mogla procijeniti prema njegovim mladenačkim crtama i bradi, bio je slične dobi kao i ona. Drugi mladić koji je stajao pokraj njega sasvim je sigurno bio još i koju godinu mlađi. Na licu joj se pojavio zadovoljni smiješak – usprkos izvijenom vratu i visoko podignutom pogledu.

"Nešto si rekao?" upitala je Halldis, nagnuvši glavu malo u stranu i prkosno isturivši bradu.

"Ovaj... vidio sam da... da trenutno ne nosiš oružje! Pa sam pomislio da se radi o nekom mlađem", rekao je div pred njom i usput se nasmiješio. Usprkos nastojanjima da zadrži strog izraz, Halldis nije uspjela spriječiti da se i sâma osmjehne. Jer zapravo joj je bilo simpatično kako se na brzinu pokušao izvući. _Snalažljiv, nema što_. Raspoloženje joj se malo popravilo. Ipak, nije se pomaknula s mjesta. _Neka se još malo prži._

"Aha, tako", rekla je i prekrižila ruke na prsima.

"Inače, pokušavamo sustići prijatelje, a gužva je", odgovorio je. "Pa ako bismo mogli proći... gospo..." Činilo se da mu je doista malo neugodno; drugi mladić je pak djelovao prilično zabavljeno i usput se veselo osmjehivao.

"Pa, pretpostavljam da biste mogli", odvratila je i skupila svoje stvari – ruksak i vreću za spavanje koja još nije bila složena – sklonivši ih tako s puta. No nije se pri tome ni najmanje žurila.

Visoki svjetlokosi mladić joj je tada kimnuo, te su obojica požurili prema naprijed. Halldis se već okretala kako bi završila slaganje svojih stvari kada joj se učinilo da je do nje doprla riječ "Oprosti." Ali bilo je to tako tiho da nije bila sigurna je li joj se samo pričinilo. Potom je na brzinu spakirala svoju prtljagu, a zatim je splela svoju sjajnu crveno-smeđu kosu u pletenicu. Bila je spremna.

Posvuda oko njih je doista bila velika gužva – putnici su raspremali logor i hodali unaokolo. Halldis se osvrnula, i dva koraka dalje ugledala svoga brata Glorrima i najbolju prijateljicu Tyru. Smiješak na njihovim licima je odavao da im nije promakla maloprijašnja scena.

Imala je dva brata: Glorrim je bio od nje stariji četrdeset godina, a Asli čak pedeset. Halldis se rodila kada su njezini roditelji već prošli svoje najbolje godine, i kada je ponešto odrasla, znala se pitati je li se možda dogodila neplanirano. Ali naravno, roditeljima nije nikada postavila otvoreno pitanje.

Na ovo putovanje krenuli su ona i Glorrim, a roditelji i najstariji brat su ostali u Ereboru. Roditelji su sada već bili u poodmakloj dobi, dok je Asli odlično zarađivao od svojih trgovačkih poslova s ljudima u Dolju i Esgarothu i nije ih želio napustiti – bar za sada.

Tada se u blizini začuo zvuk roga, i to sedam puta zaredom. Kraljev znak. Svi su utihnuli.

"Poslušajte poruku kralja Durina", rekao je ozbiljan, strog muški glas. Naravno, nije pripadao sâmome kralju, već nekome od njegovih kurira koji su bili zaduženi za prenošenje obavijesti. Halldis se refleksno okrenula prema smjeru odakle je došao glas, ali – _naravno_ – nije ništa vidjela. _Priča mog života_. Kada god je bila u nekoj većoj grupi, jedino što je vidjela bila su ramena i glave osoba neposredno oko nje. _Kao da sam u rupi ispod svih._

"Sada ćemo ući u Zelenšumu veliku", nastavio je govornik, i Halldis je brzo opet obratila pažnju na njega. Zatvorila je oči, jer još je davno otkrila da joj to pomaže u koncentraciji u ovakvim situacijama kada ne vidi onoga tko govori. "Do izlaska iz šume će nam najvjerojatnije trebati šest dana. Noćne logore ćemo postavljati na sâmoj cesti. Ne smijete se udaljavati od grupe i ceste. Ne smijete ulaziti u unutrašnjost šume i lutati. Sada dok smo uz Celduin, opskrbite se vodom koliko god možete nositi. U šumi ima potoka, i premda voda nije otrovna kao nekada u davnoj prošlosti, mogla bi biti začarana pa je izbjegavajte. Lov na divljač nije dozvoljen, a sječu drveća za vatru ćemo svesti na najmanju moguću mjeru. Jednom kada se nađemo na drugoj strani, za snabdijevanje vodom ćemo na raspolaganju imati Anduin, a uz rijeku ćemo naletjeti na neko od naselja ljudi – bilo Beorninga, bilo drugih – te ćemo se moći opskrbiti namirnicama koje će nam biti potrebne u drugoj polovici puta. Je li sve jasno?"

Sve ovo je zapravo bilo samo podsjećanje na ono što su u posljednje vrijeme već više puta čuli u Ereboru prilikom priprema, jer sve je bilo pažljivo isplanirano i ništa nije bilo prepušteno slučaju. Neki su – kao i ranije – malo gunđali zbog ograničavanja aktivnosti lova i sječe, ali kraljev glasnik brzo je prekinuo primjedbe te vrste. Naposljetku, formirali su kolonu i bili su spremni za polazak.

Halldis je bacila pogled oko sebe. Uz nju je bio Glorrim, a u blizini su bili i neki od njihovih rođaka te njezini i njegovi prijatelji. I nije mogla ne primijetiti – među svima njima je bila jedina bez oružja – što je ranije spomenuo i onaj visoki mladić. Bila je jedna od rijetkih koja se nije uključila u treninge i natjecanja. Daleko od toga da nije pokušala. Ali ne samo da nije mogla rukovati oružjem poput muškaraca – nego čak nije uspijevala postići ni upola toliko snažne zamahe kao većina žena. Sitan stas je i u tome slučaju bio poprilična prepreka, i stoga je vrlo brzo odustala.

No za posao kojim se bavila snaga i visina zapravo nisu ni bile važne, a znala je da je dobra u onome što radi. Još u djetinjstvu se pokazalo da je talentirana za lončarstvo i keramiku, i otkako je završila naukovanje i otvorila vlastitu radionicu, njezino je posuđe i lončarija zbog svoje ljepote i kvalitetne izrade bilo na visokoj cijeni.

_Jednom kada se smjestimo u Khazad-dumu, nadam se da će moji proizvodi i dalje biti traženi_ , sanjarila je. Njezina nada je bila utoliko veća jer nitko nije nosio takve stvari na put; svi su nosili samo ono osnovno poput hrane i pića, te rezervne odjeće i vreća za spavanje. Sve ono što nije bilo nužno potrebno, sve što će se moći naknadno izraditi ili kupiti, bilo je ostavljeno. U mislima je vidjela svoju buduću radionicu i novi dom, i unaprijed im se radovala.

Potom su se pokrenuli – isprva polagano, a onda su ušli u nešto brži ritam hoda kojim su napredovali i prethodna tri dana putovanja. Duga kolona patuljaka je prešla most na Celduinu. Iza njihovih leđa, na istoku, pružala se naizgled beskrajna ogromna ravnica. Ispred njih, dokle god je pogled mogao doprijeti i prema sjeveru i prema jugu, pružala se šuma.

_Mrkodol_ , iznenada je u Halldisinoj svijesti sunulo staro, skoro zaboravljeno ime. _Pa, nadajmo se da nas ne čeka ništa mrko niti loše u šumi. Mahale, vodi nas i čuvaj nas._


	4. Chapter 4

_To je to. Taj trenutak je sada._

Da je na tlu između najisturenijih stabala lijevo i desno od ceste bila povučena linija, Darri bi je ovim korakom upravo prešao. Trenutak kasnije, duboko je udahnuo. _A sada sam unutar šume_. I sa svakim sljedećim korakom, broj stabala koja su ostajala iza njegovih leđa se povećavao.

Unutar šume. Nešto što ni za jednog patuljka nije bilo naročito ugodno.

Cesta od čvrsto utabanog šljunka i zemlje bila je dovoljno široka da ih je desetak moglo hodati usporedo. Bila je dobro održavana, za što su se brinuli ljudi iz kraljevstva Esgarotha, kao i ljudi iz naselja na zapadnoj strani šume; i jedni i drugi su koristili tu cestu za trgovinu.

Drveće je raslo gotovo do ceste: između ceste i šume bilo je tek nekoliko stopa prostora na kojem je rasla samo trava i grmlje. Darri je gledao čas jednu, čas drugu stranu, i nije mogao odvojiti pogled od visokih stabala. Nije poznavao niti jednu vrstu; za razliku od nekih drugih patuljaka, pogotovo onih što su se bavili trgovinom, baš nikada nije bio u Zelenšumi i nije je imao prilike upoznati. Zapravo, općenito nije poznavao drveće – čak niti ono što je raslo na padinama Erebora – jer njegov svijet bio je podzemlje i rude. Stoga je ovo bio prvi put da uistinu pozorno promatra drveće. Na kraju krajeva, sada nije ni bilo ničeg drugog što bi mogao promatrati.

Bilo je tu mnoštvo zelenih nijansi i mnogo različitih oblika krošnji. Ali jedna stvar im je bila zajednička: svo drveće bilo je ogromno. Velika većina pružala se nekoliko desetaka jardi uvis i osjetio se sićušnim – zapravo, učinilo mu se da je cijela njihova kolona, ma koliko duga i brojna, samo jedna sitna mrvica u usporedbi sa šumom oko njih. Izgledalo mu je kao da se kreću kroz tunel koji se zatvara oko njih i iznad njih, i da je ovdje manje svjetlosti nego što je bilo vani. Jer najveći dio neba bio je zakriven visokim krošnjama; vidio se tek mali procijep, i nisu mogli vidjeti sunce. Naježio se, iako nije bilo hladno.

_A tek je početak. Koliko je prošlo? Četvrt sata?_ , upitao se. _A treba izdržati šest dana. Balroga mu, baš krasno..._

Ali bez obzira na nelagodu, bilo je nemoguće ne biti impresioniran veličinom šume. Htio-ne htio, ta ogromna stabla pobuđivala su divljenje.

"Kako se ikome može sviđati živjeti u ovakvom okolišu?" promrmljao je Faldur pokraj njega, i Darri je obratio pažnju na brata. Na njemu mu je vidio nelagodu kakva je zacijelo bila ispisana i na njegovu vlastitom licu.

"Pa znamo da su vilenjaci čudni", dobacio je njihov prijatelj Bemir i zahihotao, a za njime i ostali. Komentar je unio malo vedrine u atmosferu i razbio napetost.

"Mislite li da ćemo ih sresti?" upitao je Faldur.

Darri je malo razmislio.

"Hm... ne vjerujem. Ono malo koliko ih je ostalo živi u Thranduilovom gradu, a ova cesta prolazi poprilično južnije od toga."

"Meni odgovara", rekao je Bemir, a pokraj njega je i Mami kimnuo u znak slaganja.

"S jedne strane, i ja sam nekako... oprezan i skeptičan pri pomisli na susret s vilenjacima", rekao je zamišljeno Darri. "Jako su različiti od nas. Pa ipak... ne mogu reći da nisam znatiželjan. Bilo bi zanimljivo ugledati ih, bar izdaleka, da vidimo kako izgledaju. Zar ne zanima i vas?"

Činilo se da mladići razmišljaju. Naposljetku, Faldur je kimnuo, a Bemir i Mami su ponovili da radije ne bi imali kontakta s vilenjacima.

Malo po malo, ulazili su dublje u šumu. Cesta se cijelo vrijeme pružala u gotovo ravnoj liniji, uz tek poneko vrlo blago zavijanje. Okruženje je bilo stalno isto: gusta šuma s obje strane. Sredinom dana su napravili kratku stanku za odmor, kao i prethodnih dana, a potom su nastavili.

Ubrzo nakon što je sunce zašlo duga kolona patuljaka se zaustavila. Za postavljanje svojih vreća za spavanje iskoristili su sâmu cestu i ono malo travnate površine uz nju, no nije bilo mnogo prostora i zapravo su bili prilično natiskani. Darri i Faldur su se poslije večere kratko družili s prijateljima, a potom su legli spavati.

Žamor se polako utišao, ali Darri je ležao otvorenih očiju; san mu nije dolazio. Bilo je vrlo mračno, iako ne i potpuna tama – tu i tamo noć je osvjetljavao crvenkasti odsjaj poneke vatre ili baklje. U skoro potpunome mraku šuma je izgledala crna. Debla kao da su gutala svjetlost i nije ih se moglo niti razabrati, a lišće je bilo poput lelujavog tamnog mora. _A nema vjetra_ , shvatio je Darri. _Zašto se onda pomiče?_ I iako su razgovori patuljaka stali, nije bila tišina. Do ušiju mu je iz šume dopiralo pucketanje. Potom bi se začulo nekakvo prigušeno zavijanje, a povremeno bi se iz visine čulo i šuštanje. _Nema vjetra_ , podsjetio se i naježio. Svi zvukovi bili su tihi, jedva čujni, ali ipak stalno prisutni.

Nije se smatrao kukavicom; više puta je u Ereboru sâm kročio u do tada još posve neistražene tunele i spilje u potrazi za rudama, i svaki je put hrabro odlazio ususret mračnim prolazima. Ali ovo je bilo nešto novo, nešto tajanstveno, nešto što nije poznavao. Nije bilo ugodno, i jedva je čekao izlazak iz šume.

_Jedan dan je prošao. Još pet. I još četiri noći, nakon ove. Mahale, budi uz mene. I uz sve nas._

-x-x-x-

Halldis je shvatila da je netko trese za ramena.

"Hajde, spavalice, krajnje je vrijeme za ustajanje!"

Otvorila je oči i ugledala Glorrima. Sjedio je na svojoj prostirci i vidjela je da se već umio, te se sada spremao pojesti jutarnji obrok. Za razliku od jučerašnje vedrine, danas je nebo nad njima bilo sivo i prekriveno oblacima, pa je sve oko njih bilo tmurno i u polumraku.

"Ja bih još spavala..." zacviljela je i pokrila se preko glave, pobjegavši tako od ono malo svjetlosti oblačne zore. No samo čas kasnije, snažna ruka ju je ponovno prodrmala.

"Ustaj! Ako se ne spremiš na vrijeme, ostavljamo te za sobom!"

Ponovno je izvirila i pogledala brata. Glumio je strogost, ali na licu mu je ipak vidjela slabo prikriveni osmijeh.

"Mahala mi, ti kao da si u rodu s onim šiljatouhima!" promrmljao je, i potom se bacio na svoj doručak.

Halldis se nasmijala, pa se uspravila i protegnula. Usporedba je bila na mjestu; koliko je imala prilike vidjeti tijekom prva dva dana putovanja šumom, bila je jedina kojoj boravak u njoj nije pričinjao veću nelagodu. Da, pri ulasku je bila zadivljena veličinom drveća – baš kao i svi – ali onda je samo nastavila hodati kao što bi činila i u bilo kojem drugom okruženju. Nakon prve noći svi su bili neispavani jer su se iz šume čuli sablasni zvuci – kao da drveće razgovara među sobom – te su bili vrlo uznemireni i dugo nisu mogli zaspati. Ona pak nije obraćala pažnju na šumove i spavala je sjajno, baš kao i ove druge noći; a sudeći po podočnjacima većine oko nje, i dalje su ih smetali šumski noćni zvukovi.

Tijekom cijeloga dana je bilo prilično oblačno, no imali su sreće – kiša ih ipak nije smočila. Nekih dva sata nakon podneva kolona se na kraljev znak zaustavila, kao što je bio slučaj i prethodnih dana u to doba, i bilo je vrijeme za ručak. Halldis je pojela svoju porciju putnoga kruha i suhog mesa prilično brzo, te zaključila da ima dovoljno vremena za kratko razgledavanje šume. Ranije dok su hodali, učinilo joj se da vidi i prve jagode; ovogodišnja zima je bila blaga, proljeće je uranilo, i već je neko vrijeme bilo prilično toplo što je pogodovalo obilju šumskih plodova.

"Mislim da bih mogla nabrati lijepu porciju. Brzo se vraćam", dobacila je bratu pri odlasku i zakoračila među drveće.

Čim se našla u šumi, sve oko nje postalo mnogo mračnije. Guste, velike krošnje nisu dopuštale da mnogo svjetlosti dopre do tla. Ovako izbliza stabla su izgledala još i veća i Halldis je zaključila da bi bilo potrebno barem dvadeset patuljaka da bi ih mogli opasati držeći se za ruke. Tlo je uglavnom prekrivala rahla zemlja, ponegdje je rasla trava, a ponegdje se mogao vidjeti i poneki grm.

Usmjerila je pažnju prema tlu i veselo shvatila da se nije prevarila: jagoda je bilo poprilično. Počela ih je brati i spremala ih u kožnu torbicu koju je ponijela sa sobom.

U potrazi za slatkim plodovima polako se udaljila od ceste. No iako je više nije mogla vidjeti jer su joj vidik zaklanjala brojna široka debla, nije bila zabrinuta. Nije bila daleko, a buka koju su stvarale stotine patuljaka na najbližem dijelu ceste bila je dovoljna da posluži kao nepogrešivi orijentir. Nije se namjeravala još mnogo udaljiti i bila je sigurna da ne može zalutati.

I upravo kada se mislila okrenuti i početi vraćati, zavirivši iza jednoga debla otkrila je mali potok – najviše šest stopa širok – a na drugoj strani je raslo još mnoštvo velikih sočnih jagoda. Na čas je zastala, sjetivši se upozorenja o potocima. _Ali ono je glasilo da ne smijemo piti vodu, a to ionako ne namjeravam_ , rekla je sama sebi. Trebalo je samo pregaziti potok koji je bio vrlo plitak. U vodi će se naći tek do gležnja, a njezine čizme bile su nepromočive. _Samo ću još pokupiti jagode s one strane, a onda se vraćam._

Trenutak prije nego što će zagaziti u vodu još je jednom zastala, opet osjetivši nelagodu pri pomisli na upute, a onda je nastavila. _Tri koraka, i tamo sam. Što bi moglo poći krivo?_


	5. Chapter 5

Halldis je napravila prvi korak i ugazila u potok. Drugi ju je doveo u sredinu. Ali umjesto da nastavi i u samo još dva koraka izađe, zagledala se u vodu... i zaustavila se.

Bila je... raznobojna. Halldis je bila zapanjena – jer nikada ranije nije primijetila ništa slično na rijekama i potocima koje je vidjela do sada. Voda je _uvijek_ bila prozirna – i kroz nju se uvijek vidjelo samo dno i ništa drugo neobično. A ovaj potok je sadržavao sve boje okoline: sivu i smeđu boju korita, zelenu boju lišća, crvenu i žutu boju cvijeća. I činilo se kao da to nije samo odraz na površini, već da je voda baš satkana od svih tih boja. Kako je potok tekao i poskakivao i kako se svjetlost lomila na njegovoj nemirnoj površini, Halldis se činilo da vidi još i druge boje – plavu, ljubičastu, bijelu...

_Kako je to moguće?_

Privučena tim nevjerojatnim bojama, sagnula se i spustila ruku u potok, nesvjesna toga što čini. Voda je bila hladna, i dok je milovala njezinu kožu, Halldis je prožeo iznenadni osjećaj da joj se obraća – kao da je živa, kao da je osoba koja želi razgovarati s njom. U glavi su joj se stvorile slike kakve nije vidjela nikada ranije: drveće kako raste na sve strane, na području tako ogromnom da ga je teško predočiti; daleku kulu, prijeteću i crnu, ali koja se potom rasplinula i nestala; sve vode koje su tekle šumom, međusobno povezane; jedva vidljive crne siluete i mreže u krošnjama; duboke spilje; graciozne figure vilenjaka.

Halldis je trepnula, pokušavajući se pribrati. Voda kao da joj je pričala priču o ovoj šumi, o njezinoj povijesti i stanovnicima, kroz slike koje joj je pokazivala.

_Ne, to je nemoguće_ , pomislila je potom u nastojanju da bude racionalna. _Voda ne može pričati niti prikazivati slike. Samo umišljam_. Ali dok je i dalje držala ruku u vodi, doživljaj se nastavljao. U glavi je vidjela još novih prizora, a kada je sklopila oči, postali su još živopisniji.

I ljepši.

_Želim vidjeti još_ , shvatila je.

Polako se uspravila, ali nije otvorila oči. Šum potoka je postao snažniji. Slika kristalno bistre vode, svjetlucave poput dragulja, sada joj je bila još intenzivnija u umu. Bilo je kao da se nalazi tik iznad sâme površine; jasno je vidjela valiće, mjehuriće i šarene kapljice te čula pjev vode. Pokrenula se i stala hodati kroz potok, u pravcu izvora.

_Davno, tako davno da još nisu zasjale sve zvijezde što ih gledamo danas, nije bilo niti šuma. Onda je majka svega drveća učinila da ono počne rasti, i raslo je i raslo... a vilenjaci su ih probudili i naučili govoriti. Svijet je bio mlad, a suze i krv još nisu natopili zemlju._

Na neki način je bilo kao da sluša glas koji joj priča priču. Ali to ipak nije bio glas u pravom smislu riječi; rečenice kao da su se formirale od slika koje su joj se smjenjivale pred Halldisinim očima.

Nastavljala je hodati, zatvorenih očiju.

_Ali mir i idila nisu potrajali zauvijek. Svijet se mijenjao. Sjenke su se produžile. Tama sa sjevera se proširila. Otrov je prožeo tlo, vodu i zrak. Drveće se sušilo._

Korak, pa sljedeći, pa sljedeći. Voda je šumjela oko njezinih čizama. Ali Halldis nije bila svjesna toga, jedino što je čula i vidjela bila je priča.

_Sraz. Dan protiv noći. Zeleno protiv crnog. Svjetlost protiv tame._

Još nikada Halldis nije vidjela nebo toliko crno; nikada nije osjetila vjetar tako leden; nikada nije udahnula zrak toliko otrovan da je guši.

Slika po slika, rečenica po rečenica.

Korak po korak.

_Šuma i vilenjaci su se borili protiv zlih bića. Godinama, stoljećima. Prošli su mnogi dani i noći, proteklo je mnogo vode, naraslo je i osušilo se nebrojeno lišće. Borba se nastavljala._

Baš kao i Halldisino koračanje.

_Ja sam samo mali potok, jedan od najmanjih. Ali tu sam cijelo vrijeme, znaš li to, patuljčice? Ja sam dio ove šume oduvijek, još otkako postoji. Vidio sam sve. I na kraju sam dočekao pobjedu protiv sjene i mraka. Svijet u kojem ti sada živiš je lijep._

Zasjalo je sunce, tama se povukla, boje su bljesnule punim sjajem.

A onda su se slike rasplinule i glas potoka je utihnuo. Halldis je stala i napokon otvorila oči. Instinktivno je znala da potok neće više ništa reći, da je priča završena.

Iskoračila je na travu i ogledala se oko sebe. Nalazila se na čistini bez drveća, pa je iznad sebe uspjela ugledati i nebo. Potok je zavijao oko malenog brežuljka obraslog travom i nestajao joj iz vida. Sve je bilo mirno i tiho, jedino se čuo lagani žubor vode.

_Što mi se to dogodilo?_

Odjednom su joj koljena klecnula i morala je sjesti. Osjećala se potreseno, zadivljeno, pa čak i... _zahvalno_ , pronašla je pravu riječ – sve to u isti mah. Osjećaj putovanja kroz prostor i vrijeme je bio nevjerojatan, i pretpostavila je da je jedina iz naroda patuljaka koja je ikada doživjela ovako nešto. Na kraju krajeva, njezin narod nije boravio u Zelenšumi i nisu se nikada ni mogli naći u prilici za ovakav doživljaj.

_Dakle, nije bilo pretjerivanje kada su nam rekli da je voda u ovoj šumi različita no drugdje... hoće li mi itko vjerovati ako ispričam što sam doživjela?_

A pri toj pomisli, sjetivši se brata, prijatelja i svih ostalih, oči su joj se širom otvorile a u trbuhu je osjetila grč. Jer kada je skočila na noge i digla glavu, shvatila je da nema pojma gdje se nalazi i gdje je uopće cesta. Kroz potok je bila hodala zatvorenih očiju; nije imala osjećaj o stvarnom protoku vremena i nije imala pojma koliku je udaljenost prevalila. Pretpostavljala je da nije prošla jako veliku, ali bilo je moguće i da se varala. Jer sada više nije čula niti jedan jedini zvuk – više se nije čuo ni žamor ni povici niti ostali zvukovi koje su stvarali brojni patuljci. A oblaci su zaklanjali nebo, i nije bilo sunca koje bi joj reklo gdje je jug.

_Što ću sada...?_

Nakratko ju je uhvatila panika, ali razum je brzo prevladao. Iako nije znala koliko je dugo hodala, znala je iz kojega je smjera došla. Zaključila je da samo treba hodati uz potok do onoga mjesta na kojem je zakoračila u njega. Bila je sigurna da će prepoznati mjesto – dobro se sjećala onoga grma jagoda prema kojem je krenula.

_Ali neću po drugi put ući u potok kako bih došla do njih. Nabrala sam sasvim lijepu količinu do sada i odmah ću se vratiti do ceste. Bilo je više nego dovoljno jednom se gotovo izgubiti, ne želim riskirati još jedanput._

No i prije nego što se stigla okrenuti i poći nazad, iza oboda brežuljka su se začuli šumovi koji su se pojačavali i približavali. Zvuci teških koraka bili su praćeni nečim što joj je nalikovalo na mrmljanje. A onda se na brežuljku pojavio medvjed.

Vrisnula je.

-x-x-x-

Darri se nakon ručka priključio skupini od desetak patuljaka koja je išla prikupiti još malo drva. Nisu ništa sjekli – ne samo zbog upozorenja da to ne čine, već dobrim dijelom i zato što je većina drveća ovdje bila prevelika i grane previsoke da bi ih odsjekli na jednostavan način – već su uglavnom skupljali suhe grane s tla ili bi ih pak odlomili ako bi visjele s drveća.

Polako su napredovali, a uskoro su naletjeli i na jedan potok. Većina iz skupine ga nije prešla, osim dvojice koji su ga preskočili na najužem dijelu te nastavili s prikupljanjem drva na drugoj strani. Nakon nekog vremena svi su napunili svoje košare te ih pomoću naramenica pričvrstili na leđa. I upravo su bili spremni krenuti natrag kada mu se učinilo da se iz daljine začuo neki zvuk.

_Krik?_

Da, podsjećao je na krik, ali nije bio sasvim siguran što čuje – u pitanju je moglo biti i glasanje neke ptice. Zastao je i pokušao procijeniti o čemu se zapravo radi kada se opet začuo vrisak, malo glasnije nego prvi puta, i ovoga puta nije bilo sumnje da se radi o ženskome glasu. Ostali oko njega također su digli glave i pozorno se zagledali oko sebe, nastojeći odrediti odakle je došao glas. A tada je do njih zvuk dopro i treći put, i jasno se mogla razumjeti izgovorena riječ.

"Upomoooć!!!"

Glas je bio prilično udaljen i prigušen, ali nije bilo moguće prevariti se. Netko je bio u nevolji. Ovoga puta se moglo s popriličnom sigurnošću odrediti i smjer, i deset patuljaka je potrčalo kroz šumu.


	6. Chapter 6

Halldis je zurila u medvjeda, paralizirana, i počela je drhtati. Strah joj je stisnuo utrobu i nije se mogla pomaknuti. A i da je mogla, ionako je bila sigurna da pokušaj bijega ne bi trajao duže od nekoliko koraka. Medvjed bi je stigao u trenu.

Velika je zvijer zastala na rubu proplanka i promatrala je.

"Nemoj me napasti", napola je prošaptala a napola zacviljela patuljčica.

Medvjed, udaljen od nje pedesetak stopa, polako se pokrenuo i prešao tri koraka prema njoj, a onda se opet zaustavio i nagnuo glavu kao da je još proučava.

Halldis se upitala bi li mogla išta učiniti da ima neko oružje i da zna rukovati njime. Ali gledajući masivno mišićavo tijelo medvjeda, njegove velike očnjake i duge kandže te cjelokupnu ogromnu pojavu koja ju je dobrano nadvisivala, odgovor na to pitanje joj je bio savršeno jasan.

Nije imala pojma koliko je udaljena od ceste niti može li je itko čuti. _Što ako su predaleko?_ Ali ništa drugo joj nije preostalo. Vrisnula je još jednom, ovoga puta jače.

Medvjed joj se približio još dva koraka pa opet zastao. Činilo se kao da nije siguran što bi mislio o tom neobičnom stvorenju koje vidi prvi put.

"Upomoooć!"

Medvjedov korak, zastajkivanje, korak, zastajkivanje.

Halldis je osjetila kako joj se oči pune suzama, a grlo počinje stezati. _Ne želim umrijeti!_ Sjetila se obitelji, prijatelja, svih svojih želja, nadanja i planova, a pogled joj se zamaglio. _Zar ću doista skončati ovako? Ne stigavši niti do pola puta? Nakon što sam zalutala u šumi?_

Korak, zastajkivanje. Dijelilo ih je još možda samo petnaestak stopa.

A onda su se iza njenih leđa iz šume začuli zvukovi, isprva jedva čujni i daleki, a potom sve jači i bliži: lomljenje grančica, grleni povici i topot čizama. Medvjed se zaustavio i dignuo glavu njušeći zrak.

Zvukovi su sada bili sasvim blizu i Halldis je bacila pogled preko ramena, a odjednom probuđena nada joj je ozarila lice. _Je li ovo ipak spas...?_ I doista, tren kasnije, na čistinu je istrčao patuljak, stežući sjekiru u rukama. Zatim još jedan, držeći mač. Zaustavili su se uz nju, promatrajući medvjeda i proučavajući situaciju. A onda ih je dotrčalo još, i svi su bili naoružani.

Velika se životinja u hipu okrenula i hitro počela udaljavati, očigledno procijenivši da je situacija postala vrlo nepovoljna za nju. Jedan patuljak joj ne bi bio problem; zacijelo niti dva. Ali desetak patuljaka i isto toliko sjekira i mačeva očito je bilo previše čak i za tako moćnu zvijer.

A promatrajući brzinu medvjedova trka, Halldis je dobila potvrdu da ne bi imala nikakve šanse u pokušaju bijega.

"Jesi li dobro?" začula je glas kraj sebe. Okružila ju je cijela skupina, a ona je na čas sklopila oči. Je li bila dobro? _I da i ne_ , zaključila je. Da – jer je shvatila da neće umrijeti; ne – jer je još uvijek bila potresena i prestravljena i nije se mogla vratiti u normalu u samo jednoj sekundi.

Otvorila je oči, još uvijek vlažne od suza, te pognula glavu kako bi ih sakrila i brzim pokretom ruke obrisala. A kada je digla glavu, shvatila je da joj je patuljak koji stoji pokraj nje poznat. Nije bilo teško zapamtiti tu visinu i tu svijetlu boju kose – bio je to onaj mladić kojega je susrela prvoga dana putovanja – a u pogledu mu je pročitala da je i on prepoznao nju. I odjednom je osjetila kako su joj obrazi buknuli crvenilom. Onoga prvoga dana ju je nazvao djetetom. Istina, tada je to bila samo nespretna zabuna. Ali što je ona učinila sada? Bila je baš poput nepažljivog djeteta koje nije slušalo upute, već se udaljilo i potom zapalo u nevolju.

_Ali nisam ja kriva. Potok je..._

"Jesi li dobro?" Kako nije odgovorila, ponovio je svoje pitanje.

"Jesam", kimnula je, napokon osjećajući da ponovno vlada glasom.

"Nisi smjela tako odlutati!" rekao je oštro jedan od ostalih okupljenih, i Halldis se okrenula prema njemu. Sjedine u njegovoj kosi i bradi poručivale su da je iza njega mnogo godina i iskustva.

"Znam to i sâma", odvratila je, s mrvicom ljutnje u glasu. Nije joj se sviđalo biti prekorena poput djeteta i htjela je objasniti da nije u pitanju bio njezin nemar, već čarolija. "I ne bih se nikada udaljila toliko da nisam stala u ovaj potok. Jer tada se dogodilo..." Zastala je, pitajući se kako da im objasni; činilo joj se da je njezin doživljaj nemoguće pretočiti u riječi. A čak i ako uspije, hoće li joj povjerovati?

"Krenula sam skupiti nešto šumskih plodova", počela je objašnjavati i usput je pokazala torbicu u koju je spremila jagode, "i naletjela sam na ovaj potok. Naravno da nisam pila iz njega, nisam zaboravila na upozorenje. Samo sam ga željela prijeći. Ali samo što sam zakoračila u njega, i to samo do gležnja kako bih ga pregazila, doživjela sam... priviđenje. Više nisam znala što se zbiva i izgubila sam pojam o prostoru i vremenu. Nešto je u vodi, nešto čarobno... i bez svoje volje sam nastavila hodati, i tako sve do trenutka kada je čarolija nekako nestala. Tada sam izašla iz potoka; to je bilo upravo na ovome mjestu. Kada sam iskoračila iz njega ponovno sam bila svjesna svega, ali nisam znala koliko sam se točno udaljila. I baš kada sam htjela krenuti natrag, pojavio se medvjed."

Priča nije sadržavala baš sve što je doživjela, ali prikazivala je osnove. Nekolicina glava je kimnula, i u očima im se vidjela zabrinutost.

"To su šiljatouhi još davno začarali šumu, i sada je neprijateljski raspoložena prema nama..." rekao je jedan od prisutnih.

"Treba upozoriti i kralja i sve ostale da je voda još i opasnija nego što smo mislili", nadovezao se drugi.

"Srećom sam preskočio potok kada sam ga prelazio, tko zna što bi se dogodilo da sam i ja ušao u vodu..." dodao je treći.

Onaj što ju je prekorio ju je i dalje strogo promatrao, a lice mu je ostalo namršteno.

"Nemoj se više nikada udaljavati od skupine sama. Moglo je završiti i mnogo gore."

Naravno, bio je u pravu, i znala je to. Ali ipak...

"Da nije bilo potoka, ne bi ni došlo do pravoga udaljavanja. Nisam bila daleko od ceste i mogla sam čuti razgovore. Bila sam relativno blizu i upravo sam htjela krenuti nazad. Da nije bilo čarolije..." nije izdržala ne dodati, želeći se opravdati.

"Da nije ovo, da nije ono. Da nije bilo Durinove kletve, ne bismo ni izgubili Khazad-dum", odrezao je. "Ovdje u šumi sve može biti opasno, a i najmanje udaljavanje može biti kobno. Zapamti to." S tim se riječima stari patuljak okrenuo od nje i pogledao ostale. "Idemo sada natrag. Već smo potrošili i previše vremena."

Poveo je skupinu prateći tijek potoka, a tempo koji je nametnuo bio je prilično žestok. Halldis je otkrila da ima poteškoća pratiti ga – ne zbog nedostatka kondicije, nego zbog činjenice da njezine noge nisu mogle praviti tolike korake kao i muškarci pred njom. A k tome, iako je sada sve bilo gotovo, počela je osjećati šok i malaksalost koji su se javili sada kada je sve prošlo. Srce joj je opet počelo lupati i zadrhtala je, a noge kao da su joj bile od gume.

Koračala je pogleda uprtog tlo trudeći se ne zaostati previše za skupinom i neuspješno pokušavajući umiriti lupanje srca. A onda je shvatila da netko hoda uz nju. Podignula je pogled – do nebesa, kako joj se učinilo. Bio je to onaj visoki mladić. Kimnuo joj je.

"Nadam se da si sada dobro", rekao je usput, pa se zagledao u nju. Djelovao je kao da razmišlja bi li progovorio, i što. Šutnja se još malčice produžila, a onda je očito donio odluku. "Što si vidjela?"

Halldis ga je zbunjeno pogledala.

"Molim? Kako to misliš?" upitala je ne shvaćajući. Još je bila malo potresena i mozak joj još nije radio sasvim kako treba.

"Pa, ono priviđenje koje si spomenula... eto, zanima me. Što si doživjela?"

Pozorno ga je promotrila, ali na njegovu licu i u očima nije bilo nikakve poruge, i nije bilo prijekora kao kod onog starijeg patuljka, već samo znatiželje. Usput je zapazila da su mu i oči svijetlije smeđe u odnosu na većinu patuljaka, i pomislila kako još nikada nije vidjela takvu nijansu. _Tako lijepu nijansu_ , sijevnula je u hipu još i ta pomisao. _Poput lješnjaka..._

Potom se prenula i zagledala se pred sebe, nekoliko se trenutaka koncentrirajući samo na hodanje, i usput smišljajući kako da najbolje opiše onaj doživljaj. I zapravo je razmišljanje o tome bio najbolji način da se oslobodi straha i napetosti koji su bili posljedica susreta s medvjedom. Prisjećajući se onih slika, polako se počela opuštati.

"Možda ludo zvuči, ali mislim da je najbolje ako kažem da je potok razgovarao sa mnom. Kada sam dodirnula vodu, vidjela sam slike i naslutila šapat. Bilo je kao da mi voda priča povijest ove šume – od sâmih početaka, kada je sve bilo lijepo... preko onih crnih godina, kada su u njoj bili neprijatelji... pa do sadašnjosti, koja je opet ljepša. Bilo je... posebno."

Na kraju je opet podigla pogled prema njemu i shvatila da je promatra. Gledao ju je još nekoliko trenutaka, a onda je polako kimnuo.

"Tako i zvuči. Posebno, hoću reći. Da, vrlo zanimljivo", komentirao je zamišljeno.

"Osjećaj je bio tako stvaran... kao da sam doista otputovala u prošlost i gledala sva ta zbivanja. Slike su bile jako živopisne", dodala je Halldis.

"Hm, s jedne strane, šuma mi stvara određenu nelagodu, kao i svima nama. A s druge strane, sada kada čujem što pričaš, gotovo da ti zavidim. Jer ovo zvuči jako lijepo." Tada je opet okrenuo glavu prema njoj. "I onda si odlutala?"

"Da", kimnula je. "Dok sam bila zaokupljena tim slikama, nisam obraćala pažnju na to kamo idem niti sam bila svjesna protoka vremena. Samo sam hodala kroz potok i slušala njegovu priču. Ali ne, nisam se izgubila. Upravo sam bila pomislila kako se samo moram vratiti slijedeći tok potoka, kada se pojavio onaj medvjed."

Njezin se suputnik namrštio na čas, ali onda mu se lice razvedrilo.

"Bitno je da se sve dobro završilo na kraju. Ipak", zastao je i potapšao sjekiru i mač koji su mu visjeli s pojasa, "idući put nemoj krenuti u šumu bez neke od ovih stvarčica."

Halldis je oborila glavu, osjećajući kako joj obrazi rumene.

"Nda, hoću, uzet ću", promrmljala je. "Doista sam mislila da ću se brzo vratiti i da mi ne treba." Iz nekog razloga koji nije razumjela, nije mu željela priznati da ne zna rukovati niti jednim od tih oružja.

Doduše, nije da bi joj bili od koristi protiv medvjeda, ne onako samoj i bez zaštite grupe. No mogli bi biti presudni u nekoj drugoj situaciji.

Osim što nije posjedovala nikakvo oružje. A definitivno bi bilo dobro imati nešto pri ruci ako zatreba.

Uto je prepoznala okoliš: našli su se na mjestu gdje je ugazila u potok. Odatle ih više nije dijelila velika udaljenost do ceste. Grupa je tu skrenula, a njih dvoje za njima; i dalje su bili na začelju.

"Čime se baviš?" upitao ju je.

Nagla promjena teme ju je nagnala da okrene glavu prema njemu. _Majko mila, razgovor s njime je prava gimnastika za vrat!_

"Keramikom i lončarstvom", odgovorila je, visoko podignuvši glavu. Voljela je to i bila je ponosna na svoj rad. Potom je pomislila kako bi bilo pristojno uzvratiti pitanje. "A ti?"

"Rudar, kao i brat, otac i djed, i mnogi prije njih", odvratio je sa širokim smiješkom. Bilo je očito da je i on ponosan na to što radi. A s obzirom na njegov stas i široka ramena, ionako bi se bila okladila da će odgovor biti ili rudar ili kovač.

_Impresivan stas_ , nije mogla ne pomisliti.

Tada, nadomak ceste koju su već počeli nazirati među drvećem, zastao je i okrenuo se prema njoj.

"Darri, sin Brirvinov", rekao je i sasvim lagano se naklonio.

"Halldis, kći Kuddalova", uzvratila je na isti način.

Još nekoliko koraka, i izašli su iz šume te se našli uz cestu. Gotovo svi su se već poredali u kolonu, spremni krenuti.

"Pa... nadam se da ćemo još koji put porazgovarati", rekao je Darri i potom krenuo za ostatkom skupine koja je skupljala drva, još se jednom nasmiješivši.

"I ja se nadam", rekla je Halldis, pa i ona pošla svojim putem. I, ponešto začuđena, otkrila da doista misli to što je rekla. Željela je još razgovarati s njim... a shvatila je i da joj se sviđa svijetlosmeđa boja njegove kose i očiju... kao i to pravilno široko lice te njegov osmijeh.

_Halldis, koncentriraj se na važnije stvari_ , podsjetila se. Brzo je krenula u potragu za bratom i prijateljima. Kada ih je našla, dočekao ju je Glorrimov ponešto zabrinut pogled – jer dugo je izbivala – ali samo mu je odmahnula rukom rekavši da će mu kasnije ispričati što je doživjela, te se uputila do najbolje prijateljice.

"Tyra, trebat ću tvoju pomoć", rekla je kada je stala ispred druge patuljčice. Tyra je bila njezina najbolja prijateljica još od djetinjstva; njihovi su roditelji bili susjedi pa su se djevojčice družile još od najmlađih dana. Naravno, prijateljica ju je nadvisivala – baš kao i svi – ali bar ne toliko kao muškarci. Stoga je i Tyrina sjekira bila proporcionalno nešto malo manja od onih koje su obično koristili oni; valjda će se uspjeti snaći s njom. "Bi li mi je posudila kada idući put budem išla u šumu?" Halldis je usput pokazala prema njezinoj sjekiri. A onda joj je na um pala mudrija ideja. "Ili još bolje, pođi ti sa mnom. Ne bih više voljela ići sama."

Tyrine crne oči su se raširile od zabrinutosti.

"Što se dogodilo?" upitala je.

Halldis joj je na brzinu prepričala svoj doživljaj, poprilično skrativši cijelu priču. Naravno, nije mislila da bi je prijateljica ismijala ili da joj ne bi vjerovala, ali sada nije bilo vremena za cijeli opis. Navečer, kada se zaustave za odmor, bit će bolja prilika.

"Naravno. Računaj na mene. Ići ćemo skupa", žustro je kimnula Tyra. I tada su obje zauzele svoje mjesto u povorci. Bilo je vrijeme za nastavak puta.


	7. Chapter 7

"Poprilično dugo ste se zadržali u tom sakupljanju drva", primijetio je Faldur kada je Darri zauzeo svoje mjesto pokraj njega i njihovih prijatelja. Kolona je bila spremna za nastavak marša.

"Da, neplanirano smo se zadržali nešto duže", odvratio je Darri, kimnuvši. "Upravo smo bili pri kraju kada smo čuli poziv u pomoć, pa smo požurili u pravcu zvuka. Pokazalo se da se radi o patuljčici koja je odlutala i kojoj je upravo zaprijetio medvjed. Ali vidjevši cijelu našu naoružanu grupu, medvjed je pobjegao. Zatim smo svi zajedno krenuli natrag."

Odjednom su se sve tri glave okrenule prema njemu.

"Oho, spasili ste patuljčicu u nevolji!" uskliknuo je Bemir, a oči su mu lukavo zasjale. "Da čujemo – je li mlada i lijepa?"

"Da, reci nam, jesi li upravo ti bio najveći junak?" dodao je Mami.

"Da, jesi li baš ti skočio pred medvjeda kako bi je spasio?" nadovezao se njegov brat. "Hajde, hajde, da čujemo detalje! Pričaj!"

Sva trojica su se veselo cerekala i promatrala ga. "Hajde, hajde, priznaj, što se dogodilo?" nastavili su navaljivati, gotovo jednoglasno.

Darri je znao da bi dečki mogli ovako nastaviti unedogled.

"Balrogovih mu jaja, nema se što priznati!" frknuo je. "Stvarno nemam ništa za dodati na ono što sam već rekao. Osim možda činjenice da zapravo nitko nije bio junak. Medvjed je bio stvarno velik, ali očito je grupa od deset patuljaka s oružjem bila previše za njega jer se okrenuo istoga časa kada nas je vidio. Kraj. Priče."

Nije rekao ništa netočno, pa čak nije niti skratio priču – barem što se tiče onoga dijela o medvjedu. Ali na kraju je shvatio da nije ništa rekao o sâmoj patuljčici.

A Halldis je bila doista lijepa – što je vidio još onoga dana kada ju je prvi put susreo. Onakva crvenkasta nijansa kose se rijetko viđala, a i brada joj je bila takva. Pri vrhu obraza, tik uz nos i ispod očiju, imala je nekoliko pjegica koje su je činile još posebnijom.

"I, kada ćeš je ponovno vidjeti?" nastavio je zadirkivati Bemir, vrativši tako temu razgovora na ono što je Darri nastojao izbjeći.

"Lakše će se pas riješiti buha nego ja vas", progunđao je Darri i preokrenuo očima. "Ima nas sedam tisuća u ovoj povorci. Sasvim je moguće da u tolikoj gužvi uopće više neću naletjeti na nju. I uopće nije važno hoću li je vidjeti. Slučajan susret, bilo pa prošlo, idemo dalje."

Upravo kada je izgovarao posljednje riječi, povorka se pokrenula. Trojka mu je dobacila još nekoliko rečenica zadirkivanja, a nakon što ih je zanemario, razgovor je krenuo drugim tijekom. S vremenom je i utihnuo.

Koračajući, Darri je promatrao šumu. Ovo je bio treći dan njihova boravka ovdje, i njegov se stav polako mijenjao. Iako se ovdje nikada ne bi mogao osjećati niti izbliza ugodno kao u podzemlju, zaključio je da šuma ipak nije opasna – barem ne na onaj način kako je bila krajem Trećega doba. Bio je dovoljno mlad i njegovi školski dani nisu bili jako davno, te se još uvijek dobro sjećao satova povijesti. Osim što je u ono vrijeme u šumi bilo mnogo zlih i opasnih stvorenja poput orka i divovskih pauka, a jedno vrijeme su u utvrdi Dol Guldur boravili i nazguli te čak i sâm Sauron, činilo se da je tada i sâma šuma bila neprijateljski raspoložena prema strancima: bilo je tu opasnih varki, smrtonosnih zamki i strašnih priviđenja. No sada šuma nije pokušala nikome iz njihove povorke naškoditi ni na koji način; nelagoda koju su svi osjećali više je bila posljedica njihovih predrasuda negoli stvarnih loših zbivanja. Da, očito je u šumi i dalje bilo čarolija, ali priviđenje o kojem mu je ispričala Halldis je, prema njezinim vlastitim riječima, zapravo bio lijepi doživljaj.

Halldis.

_"I, kada ćeš je ponovno vidjeti?"_ , opet je čuo u glavi Bemirovo pitanje. Odgovor koji je dao bio je posve istinit – bilo je itekako moguće da je uopće više neće sresti među tolikim mnoštvom.

Korak po korak, milju po milju, shvatio je da bi mu bilo drago da je opet vidi... jedino nije shvaćao zašto.

-x-x-x-

Dva dana kasnije, za vrijeme dnevne pauze Halldis se ponovno zaputila u šumu u potrazi za slatkim šumskim plodovima, a ovoga puta je i Tyra krenula s njom. Za razliku od prošli put, tražila je voće tako što je hodala paralelno s cestom a ne okomito na nju, pa se nisu uopće udaljavale. Povremeno bi im dio vidika zaklonilo poneko deblo ili pak grm, ali skoro cijelo su vrijeme mogle vidjeti i cestu i patuljke. I nisu bile jedine koje su krenule u berbu; još su se poneki patuljak i patuljčica zaputili u šumu s istim ciljem kao i one, pa im je prisustvo drugih pružalo dodatnu sigurnost.

Upravo kada su mislile krenuti natrag, Halldis je slučajno podigla pogled prema krošnjama. Bile su ogromne i bujne, i nad njom su se ispreplitale grane s mnogo lišća. I dok je promatrala taj debeli svod zelenih i smeđih nijansi koji se pružao dokle god je mogla doprijeti pogledom, učinilo joj se da na jednome mjestu vidi neke oblike koji nisu nalikovali na grane, a ujedno, nisu bili smeđi poput grana već sivkasti. Malo je stisnula oči, pokušavajući bolje vidjeti.

"Tyra", zazvala je prijateljicu, ne spuštajući pogled. "Što je ono?" Usput je podigla ruku i pokazala u naznačenom pravcu.

"Hmm..." oglasila se druga patuljčica nakon što je neko vrijeme i sama promatrala. "Izgleda kao... paučina."

I Halldis je mislila isto, ali zapravo se bila nadala da se prevarila. Prijateljičina potvrda je nije obradovala. Jer toliko daleko i toliko visoko iznad njih obična paučina im je morala biti presitna da bi bila vidljiva. Ovo je bilo veliko – puno preveliko. Grč koji je tren kasnije osjetila u želucu nije imao baš nikakve veze s gladi.

"Znam da je nekada davno u šumi bilo divovskih pauka, ali... nisu li sva zla bića iskorijenjena iz Zelenšume?" upitala je sasvim tiho, i dalje zureći u visinu.

"I ja sam mislila da jesu, no..." Tyra je stala grickati donju usnu, što je činila uvijek kada je bila nervozna.

"Misliš da nam se samo pričinjava? Da je samo igra svjetla i sjene?" upitala je Halldis. Još uvijek nije željela priznati što uistinu vidi.

"Jako bih htjela da je tako. No mislim da bismo ipak morale obavijestiti ostale", rekla je Tyra.

"Zacijelo su ih uočili i kraljevi izvidnici... ali u pravu si", odvratila je Halldis. "Moramo prenijeti vijest o ovome, za slučaj da im je promaklo. Požurimo."

Dok su hitale natrag prema cesti, Halldis je bacila pogled unatrag gotovo očekujući da će ugledati veliki crni obris kako ih progoni. Nije ga bilo – sve je bilo u redu – ali čak i ona kratka udaljenost koja ih je dijelila od ceste odjednom joj se činila ogromnom. Željela je što prije izaći iz šume.

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
9\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Noć pred nama je posljednja u šumi; sutra navečer bismo trebali izaći iz šume. Do danas je sve bilo mirno i nadao sam se da će tako i ostati. Ali danas popodne su izvidnici i još nekoliko civila vidjeli veliku paučinu u šumi. Mnogo nas je, i ako divovski pauci doista postoje, ne vjerujem da bi olako napali ovako veliku skupinu kao što je naša. Ali ipak sam naredio mjere predostrožnosti. Zabranjeno je i najmanje udaljavanje od ceste, mnoge baklje gore duž cijeloga logora, a postavljene su mnogobrojne straže. Ako se išta bude približilo, dočekat ćemo ih spremni._

_Mahale, bdij nad nama._

_D._


	8. Chapter 8

_Korak naprijed, korak natrag._

Ležeći u svojoj vreći za spavanje, Darri je pomislio da je to pravi opis razvoja njegova mišljenja o šumi. U prvim danima – i naročito noćima – osjećao se nelagodno. Potom mu se učinilo kako šuma ipak nije sasvim loša. Sada, nakon što je objavljeno da postoji mogućnost da se u blizini nalaze veliki pauci kakvi su živjeli u davna opasna vremena, ponovno mu je bila manje simpatična.

_Ali barem je ovo posljednja noć u šumi_ , tješio se. Do kraja sutrašnjega dana bi trebali izaći iz nje i napokon se naći na njezinoj zapadnoj strani, te nastaviti putovanje kroz ravnice oko Anduina. To mu se činilo mnogo sigurnijim okruženjem.

Neko se vrijeme prevrtao na ležaju, a onda je najzad uspio zaspati. No uskoro – a činilo mu se da je prošao tek tren otkako je zatvorio oči – probudila ga je ruka koja ga je tresla za rame.

"Darri! Darri!"

Trebalo mu je nekoliko trenutaka da se razbistri i da shvati da je to njegov brat koji ga doziva. Trepnuo je i pogledao oko sebe. Sve je i dalje bilo osvijetljeno bakljama kao i kada su legli. Pokraj njega, Faldur se napola pridigao na svome ležaju i napeto promatrao drveće.

"Čuješ li one zvukove?" upitao je Faldur ponešto nervozno.

Darri je usmjerio pažnju prema šumi. Isprva nije čuo ništa, no potom je do njih doprlo nešto što je zvučalo kao lomljenje grana. Potom, nakon nekoliko trenutaka tišine, začuli su fijuke strijela, a potom opet nešto što je podsjetilo na pucanje grana. Nakon još fijuka zrak su proparali glasni krici. Bili su zastrašujući i nimalo nalik nijednome glasanju koje je ikada čuo od bilo koje životinje.

Oko njih dvojice se budilo sve više patuljaka, uznemirenih zvukovima koji su poručivali da se negdje u šumi odvija nekakva borba. Buka se malo pojačala i sve je više jezovitih krikova odjekivalo kroz noć. Čuli su se i potmuli tupi udarci, kao da nešto teško pada na tlo.

"Misliš li da su pauci?" upitao je Faldur.

Darri je polako kimnuo.

"S obzirom na ono što smo saznali ranije... mogli bi biti."

-x-x-x-

Kralj je skočio na noge istoga časa kada se začuo prvi zvuk. Te noći nije pošao spavati kao do sada, već je to učinio u punoj borbenoj opremi: prije no što je legao je navukao verižnjaču i štitnike za ruke, a nadohvat ruke si je ostavio kacigu i mač. Isto je zapovjedio i pripadnicima svoje garde. Sveukupno ih nije bilo mnogo – ne više od dvije stotine, jer nije bilo potrebe za velikom vojskom u stoljećima mira – ali bili su sjajno uvježbani. Osim što su bili vrhunski istrenirani za borbu sjekirom i mačem, svi su također bili i vješti streličari. Pripadnici njegove garde morali su biti najbolji u svemu i ništa manje od toga nije dolazilo u obzir.

Samo je kratko pogledao Dirhild koja se probudila istovremeno kada i on. Oblikovala je usnama "čuvaj se" i ozbiljno kimnula. Hitrim je pokretom navukao kacigu, zgrabio mač i izašao iz šatora. U svjetlosti baklji je vidio kako njegovi gardisti već pritrčavaju i postrojavaju se. A uočio je i Noina i Ernis, također spremne – oklopljene i s mačem u ruci. _Dobro_ , zadovoljno je pomislio. _Odgovornost prije svega._

"Braćo, jeste li spremni?" odjeknuo je snažan glas zapovjednika gardista, Nardija. Bio je to krupan patuljak najširih ramena što je Durin ikada vidio, a koji već desetljećima nije izgubio niti jednu sparing-borbu. Bio mu je i dobar prijatelj, i u njegove bi njegove ruke položio život s potpunim povjerenjem.

Odgovorili su mu brojni pokliči, dvije stotine glasova spojenih u jedan. Kralj je stao uz Nardija i podignuo mač.

"Idemo!" zagrmio je.

"Visosti, može biti opasno", upozorila ga je gromada pokraj njega.

"Kao da će me to spriječiti", odvratio je Durin, a jedan kraj usana mu se izvio u osmijeh.

Nekoliko vojnika s bakljama u rukama je stalo na čelo, kralj je stao odmah iza njih, a do njega je bio Nardi. Potom su svi zajedno potrčali prema šumi.

-x-x-x-

"Ako se čuju strijele, znači da možda tamo ima i vilenjaka", komentirao je Faldur.

I dalje su se čuli zvuci borbe iz šume.

"I ja tako mislim", složio se Darri zamišljeno. U njemu se tada probudila znatiželja i nezaustavljivo je rasla svakim sljedećim trenom. "Sudeći prema području iz kojeg dolaze zvukovi, rekao bih da se akcija zbiva malo više naprijed, eno tamo." Usput je rukom pokazao u tome pravcu. "Ali rekao bih da nije jako daleko, inače ne bismo ništa čuli. Hajdemo tamo! Želim saznati što se zbiva!" Ionako se sada potpuno razbudio; daljnje spavanje je bilo posljednje što je sada dolazilo u obzir.

"Hmm... misliš?" upitao ga je Faldur sumnjičavo. "Samo ćemo smetati i stvarati gužvu, pogotovo ako ne budemo jedini s takvom idejom..."

"Ma idemo!" uzvratio je Darri i bubnuo brata u rame. "Nećemo valjda dopustiti da se zanimljive stvari događaju daleko od nas. Idemo saznati novosti iz prve ruke!"

S tim se riječima hitro uspravio te povukao i brata na noge. Čas kasnije su hodali prema žarištu zbivanja.

-x-x-x-

Trk je bio kratak – ne duži od sedamdeset ili osamdeset jardi, i već su se našli u centru bitke. Točnije – ispod nje.

Svjetlost što su davale baklje se nikako nije mogla mjeriti s onom dnevnom, no kada je podignuo glavu, kralj je u tamnim krošnjama ipak mogao uočiti nekoliko ogromnih silueta. Tijela su im bila okrugla, masivna i potpuno crna, a iz svakoga se pružalo osam dugačkih nogu.

I dalje su se čuli fijuci, no kralj nije uspijevao vidjeti strijelce – očito su bili predobro skriveni u krošnjama. I bilo je sasvim jasno da su neke od njihovih strijela pogađale ciljeve jer su se čuli i krici velikih zvijeri. Bili su prodorni, jezivi i parali su uši.

"Paziii!!!" začuo se Nardijev povik.

Nakon krika upozorenja se čulo pucanje grana, a samo tren kasnije se svega nekoliko stopa od njih srušila velika crna neman. Ovako izbliza, Durin je shvatio da su pauci još i veći nego što mu se učinilo. Tijelo iz kojega su virile dvije strijele imalo je promjer gotovo sedam stopa, noge su bile skoro isto toliko duge, a velike prijeteće čeljusti nisu obećavale ništa dobroga nikome tko bi se našao preblizu. Samo čas kasnije su škljocnule, a noge su se počele micati.

"Živ je!" povikao je kralj. "Napad!"

Na velikog pauka sručile su se sjekire i mačevi. Pokušao je uzvratiti, ali patuljaka je bilo previše. Durin mu je sasjekao jednu nogu te potom još jednu. Bile su čvrste, gotovo kao da siječe kamen, i bilo je potrebno uložiti svu snagu u svaki udarac. Zvijer je urlala od bola i izbliza je zvuk bio zaglušujuć; na čas je imao dojam da mu se zvuk odbija unutar kacige i da će mu se glava rasprsnuti. No tada je zakoračio naprijed i svom snagom spustio mač na glavu nemani, i buka je utihnula. Veliki pauk bio je mrtav.

Trenutak kasnije, na tlo je pao još jedan. I malo dalje, još jedan.

U visini su odjekivali fijuci strijela; na tlu su se miješali krikovi pauka, topot čizama patuljaka i teški udarci sjekira i mačeva. No nije dugo potrajalo. Kako su otkrili na kraju, pauka je bilo desetak, što je pak značilo da su bili mnogostruko brojčano nadjačani. Uskoro nije preostao niti jedan.

Kada je sve utihnulo, kralj se brzo osvrnuo. "Izvještaj! Ima li ranjenih? Stradalih?"

Kako se pokazalo, svi su patuljci bili dobro i neozlijeđeni. To je bio trenutak u kojem su se jednostavno mogli okrenuti i vratiti u logor, ali Durin je zastao, razmišljajući. Imao je pitanja i želio je susresti vilenjačke strijelce; htio je saznati odakle su stigli ovi pauci i ima li ih još, a pretpostavio je da bi vilenjaci mogli to znati jer je šuma bila njihovo područje. S druge strane, nije znao hoće li se vilenjaci uopće pokazati; očito su bili gore u krošnjama, i ako odluče samo otići, znao je da ih neće moći pronaći. I upravo kada je htio povikati i uputiti poziv vilenjacima – pa što bude – iz šume se začulo šuškanje, a potom je iz tame na svjetlost baklji izronilo nekoliko vilenjaka. Koliko je na brzinu uspio prebrojati u polumraku, bilo ih je petnaestak. Kralj je stupio dva koraka ispred svojih boraca te ponosno podignuo glavu.

Nekoliko je trenutaka promatrao vilenjaka koji je stao ispred ostalih – kao što je učinio i on sâm – a što ga je očito označavalo kao predvodnika. Bio je tamnokos, a kosa mu je bila spletena u nekoliko složenih pletenica. Durin se maglovito prisjećao da je davno čuo da svaka od njih ima svoje značenje te da borac mora svojim djelima zaslužiti svaku od njih, no nije poznavao njihove oblike i značenja. Svi su bili odjeveni u jednostavnu i funkcionalnu odjeću – tunike, hlače i čizme, i svaki je imao mač i lûk. Ne po prvi put, upitao se kako netko toliko vitak može imati imalo snage. Ali više je puta u svojstvu Kralja podno gore bio gost na svečanostima kod Kralja Zelenšume, i u tim je prilikama prisustvovao raznim natjecanjima i turnirima u jahanju, streličarstvu i mačevanju. I imao je prilike uvjeriti se koliko su vilenjaci ipak snažni i vješti borci.

_Ali niti jedan nije jači od nas_ , pomislio je zadovoljno.

"Da mi je netko rekao da će se ova ekspedicija pretvoriti u zajednički lov s patuljcima, proglasio bih ga ludim", rekao je polako vilenjački vođa. Glas mu je bio mek i melodiozan, poput ostalih vilenjaka koje je Durin imao prilike čuti – potpuno različit od dubokih, snažnih, grlenih glasova na koje je navikao. "Naravno, oni pauci koji su popadali na tlo bili bi lak plijen za moje streličare." Vilenjak je djelovao samouvjereno i zadovoljan sâm sobom.

"Osim ako vam neki ne bi ipak umakao u mraku... u kojem slučaju biste imali problem", odvratio je kralj istim tonom.

Vilenjak ga je promatrao nekoliko trenutaka i činilo se da razmišlja. Naposljetku je ozbiljno kimnuo.

"Istina. Posao koji ste obavili je pridonio bržem i lakšem dovršenju našega zadatka." Na licu mu se pojavio sasvim lagani osmijeh. "Ja sam Ellaron, vođa graničara Zelenšume velike."

"Durin VII., sin Throrinov", odvratio je kralj.

Vilenjakove oči su se na čas raširile.

"Doista, ova ekspedicija postaje sve nevjerojatnija", rekao je uzdignutih obrva, djelujući zabavljeno, no vrlo brzo mu je lice poprimilo neutralan izraz.

Durin je pak i dalje imao pitanja i želio je odgovore na njih.

"Već odavno se nadaleko govori da je Zelenšuma slobodna od zlih bića i da sjena više ne leži na njoj. Sada sam se upravo uvjerio da nije tako – barem na ovome mjestu i u ovome trenutku. Pozivam vas u naš logor. Želim čuti više o najnovijim zbivanjima u šumi." Potom je ublažio izraz lica i ton. "Ujedno ćete iskoristiti priliku za predah nakon borbe, a možete se i osvježiti... uz medovinu", dodao je uz osmijeh. Upravo su ostvarili jednu pobjedu i trebalo ju je obilježiti, a proslave su voljeli baš svi i baš uvijek.

Posljednje su riječi bile popraćene veselim komentarima s obje strane. Kolona patuljaka i vilenjaka krenula je prema logoru.


	9. Chapter 9

Vrativši se u logor, kralj je pozvao Ellarona i Nardija u svoj šator. Inače je za njega i Dirhild bio više nego dovoljan: na jednoj strani je bio rasprostrt njihov ležaj, a na drugoj su bili postavljeni maleni sklopivi stol i stolica što je koristio za razgledavanje zemljovida ili pak za pisanje bilješki. No sada kada se u njemu našlo čak šest osoba – osim Nardija i Ellarona, ušlo je i oboje njegove starije djece – bio je pretrpan i jedva su stali unutra. Posjedali su na ležaj, tlo, stoličicu – kako tko – a kada su svi bili posluženi vinom i medovinom, Durin se okrenuo prema vilenjaku.

"Je li se ovo već događalo? Više puta sam bio u službenom posjetu u Thranduilovom gradu, ali ni u jednom razgovoru nije bilo spomenuto ovako nešto."

"Zelenšuma velika je doista već dugo vremena slobodna od mračnih sjenki", rekao je vilenjak, otpivši malo vina. "Ovo najnovije pojavljivanje pauka je tek četvrti takav događaj u svim ovim stoljećima od kraja Trećega doba. Uništili smo ih do posljednjega sva tri puta do sada i nismo sigurni kako se uspijevaju vratiti. Možda negdje duboko u nekome brlogu ostanu skrivena jajašca... doista ne znamo." Zatresao je glavom. "U svakome slučaju, zajedno sa svojim izvidnicima ću još jednom pročešljati ovo područje. Nadam se da će šuma ponovno biti čista duže vrijeme..." Ušutio je i činilo se da razmišlja. "...pogotovo stoga što moj narod neće biti još dugo tu."

Durin je razmišljao o izrečenom, a pogotovo o ovome na kraju. Znao je da se broj vilenjaka u Zelenšumi polako smanjivao tijekom cijeloga Četvrtog doba, a i sâm se imao prilike uvjeriti u to prilikom svojih posjeta vilenjačkome gradu. Međuzemlje se mijenjalo.

"Mi ćemo se pobrinuti za Khazad-dum", odvratio je. "Šuma će jednoga dana morati postati odgovornost ljudi u kraljevstvu Esgaroth i Beorninga."

"Bilo bi sjajno kada bi Magleno gorje bilo očišćeno od orka. Međutim, to sigurno neće biti lak zadatak", rekao je polako Ellaron.

Kralj ga je pogledao uzdignutih obrva.

"Poprilično smo svjesni činjenice da ne idemo na piknik", rekao je.

"Nisam to ni mislio", odgovorio je Ellaron i slegnuo ramenima. "Ali koliko uistinu znate o stanju u Moriji?"

"Bio bih vrlo neodgovoran vladar kada bih vodio svoj narod u situaciju o kojoj ne znam ništa", rekao je Durin suho, uputivši sugovorniku ponešto preziran pogled.

Nardi se pak uzvrpoljio. "Misliš da nismo tijekom godina poslali brojne izvidnike koji su riskirali svoje živote kako bi nam donijeli informacije?" upitao je narogušeno.

Ellaron je otvorio usta kao da će nešto reći, ali potom ih je i zatvorio. Nekoliko trenutaka je šutio, a onda je pogledao kralja u oči.

"Ispričavam se za brzoplete riječi", rekao je najzad.

Durin ga je promotrio; vilenjak se doimao iskrenim pa mu je kimnuo u znak prihvaćanja isprike.

"Upravo kao što moj general kaže, prilično smo dobro upoznati sa stanjem." Kraljev ton je sada ipak bio ublažen, a izraz lica mu se također omekšao. "Orka ima dovoljno da ćemo se morati dobro potruditi, ali možemo ih savladati jer ih ipak nema nebrojeno mnogo. Unutrašnjost planine i okolina ulaza pružaju samo ograničene mogućnosti proizvodnje hrane, što znači da broj orka nije mogao neograničeno rasti. Dok je moj narod živio tamo, mogao je hranu nabavljati još i trgovinom; orcima je, naravno, ta mogućnost nedostupna. Moji izvještaji iz toga područja kažu da su napadi orka na najbliža rohanska sela rijetki, što također upućuje da ih nema dovoljno za veće pljačkaške pohode. A ponešto o njihovom broju znam i iz izviđanja u sâmim tunelima."

Da, kao što je Nardi spomenuo, brojni hrabri pojedinci su više puta prevaljivali cijeli taj dugi put i riskirali svoje živote šuljajući se mračnim tunelima kako bi vidjeli stanje u spiljama i tunelima te procijenili veličinu orkovskih snaga. Ali vilenjaku nije htio otkrivati detalje.

"To je dobro", rekao je Ellaron te uputio kralju lagani naklon glavom. "Neka su Valari uz vas. Želim vam svu sreću na vašemu pohodu", rekao je svečano.

"Zahvaljujem", odvratio je Durin istim tonom te podignuo svoj kalež. "Za našu pobjedu!"

I svi ostali su nazdravili.

"Za pobjedu!"

Iskapio je svoju medovinu, a onda je poželio još. I ne samo to – poželio je izaći i proslaviti sa svojim vojnicima. U tome trenutku mu se učinilo da je ova noćašnja pobjeda – ili barem jedan njezin dio, budući da nisu bili jedini koji su se borili s paucima – dobar predznak za bitke koje ih tek čekaju.

Veseli glasovi i smijeh koji su dopirali izvana poručivali su da je slavlje već počelo.

"Idemo im se pridružiti", rekao je kralj razdragano, napustivši službeno držanje.

Očekivano, Nardi i Noin su oduševljeno skočili na noge, a Durin je znao da će i njegova supruga i kći također popiti još koji kalež. A pokazalo se da ni vilenjaka uopće nije trebalo nagovarati da se pridruži slavlju.

-x-x-x-

"Bila je borba s paucima!"

"Naši su se uključili i sredili ih!"

"Kralj je predvodio naše borce i ubio bar dva pauka!"

"Naši su pobijedili pauke!"

"Kralj je ubio nekoliko pauka!"

Povici su bili glasni i radosni, novosti su se širile u valovima. S obzirom da je broj ubijenih pauka rastao iz trena u tren – i to _nakon_ što je bitka bila gotova – Darri je zaključio da se vijesti mijenjaju sa svakim idućim prenositeljem. _Ili barem svakim drugim ako već ne svakim_ , nasmijao se u sebi. Ali osnova priče je bila stalno ista i bilo je jasno da su se kralj i gardisti uključili u bitku s paucima koju su započeli vilenjaci te da su ih zajednički brzo porazili.

Darri i Faldur su se uskoro našli blizu prednjega dijela kolone, gdje je bilo sâmo središte zbivanja. Čula se pjesma i podizali su se kaleži u znak zdravica pobjedi, te su i njih dvojica u prolazu uspjeli dobiti piva od nekog velikodušnog patuljka koji je dijelio svoje zalihe. Neko su se vrijeme zadržali u toj gužvi i pridružili slavlju. A onda je Darri sasvim slučajno pogledao u pravome trenutku u pravom smjeru – i zapazio pokret.

Više pokreta, zapravo, i više likova.

"Faldure, gledaj!" rekao je tiho i povukao brata za ruku, te pokazao pravac u kojem treba gledati.

Faldur se morao podići na prste; Darriju je pak njegova visina omogućavala da vidi preko glava svih okupljenih. Zagledao se i promotrio ono što do toga trenutka nije vidio nikada u životu.

Petnaestak visokih vitkih likova je polako hodalo prema šumi. Jedan od njih, onaj na začelju, okrenuo se i polako kimnuo nekome iza sebe, a onda nastavio hodati za ostalima. Svi su nosili lukove i tobolce sa strijelama. Pokreti su im bili meki i kretali su se kao da gotovo i ne dotiču tlo.

Vilenjaci.

Riječ koja je označavala nešto različito, strano, i... neprijateljsko, rekli bi jednom davno neki patuljci. A neki su pak i danas zazirali od njih.

Promatrao ih je, i razmišljao.

Vilenjaci. Patuljci. Dva naroda koja teško da su mogla biti različitija no što su bili. Jedni su bili besmrtnici, drugi smrtnici. Jedni su bili narod zvijezda, drugi narod podzemlja. Jedne je stvorio Iluvatar, druge Mahal. I sâma bit njihovih duša je bila potpuno različita.

Sasvim neočekivano – i zacijelo sasvim slučajno – jedan od vilenjaka je okrenuo glavu i pogledao u pravcu u kojem se nalazio Darri.

Još jedna sretna slučajnost. Jedan od onih trenutaka koji izgledaju kao da se mnoštvo sila udružilo kako bi se dogodilo nešto izvanredno.

Svjetlost baklji nije bila osobito jaka a udaljenost nije bila mala, ali Darri je osjetio baš onaj čas u kojem su im se pogledi susreli, i vilenjak je zastao. I dok je gledao u njega, Darri je odjednom imao osjećaj da vidi mnogo više od njegova lika. U njegovim je očima vidio sva prošla stoljeća i tisućljeća, sve davne bitke, tugu zbog gubitka i promjena, čežnju za prostranstvima izvan ovoga svijeta – toliko dalekim i stranim da su mu bile neshvatljive.

Vilenjak mu je jedva primjetno kimnuo glavom, te se okrenuo i pošao za svojom skupinom. Darri je duboko udahnuo. Upravo je vidio nešto novo i različito. A potom mu je glavom prošlo da su baš _novo_ i _različito_ glavni pojmovi koji sada obilježavaju njihove živote: to je bila bît ovoga putovanja. Jer njihov pohod je bio mnogo više od pukog preseljenja iz jednog mjesta na drugo unutar poznatog svijeta; ovo nije bila selidba iz jedne spilje u drugu u Ereboru. Njihovi stari domovi su ostali iza njih i više ništa za njih neće biti isto kao prije. Krenuli su u nešto sasvim novo i nepoznato: krenuli su stvoriti potpuno novi svijet.

A on je sada imao prilike vidjeti nešto vrlo posebno, nešto što nije vidio nikada ranije. Njegovo prvo otkrivanje drukčijih svjetova na ovome pohodu. Osmjehnuo se.

"Drago mi je što sam svjedočio ovome", rekao je zamišljeno, pogleda još uvijek uprtog u mjesto gdje su vilenjaci nestali u šumi, sada već iščeznuvši iz vida.

"Pa... zapravo je i meni", dodao je tiho njegov brat. Izmijenili su pogled, a onda polako krenuli natrag prema svojim mjestima.


	10. Chapter 10

Halldis je – opet – bila posljednja koja se probudila u cijeloj njezinoj grupi koju su činili brat, rođaci i prijatelji. Dok se protezala i umivala, čula je od njih novosti o bici iz prošle noći; naravno, proširile su se kroz cijelu povorku.

"Ja sam se probudila i učinilo mi se da nešto čujem u daljini, ali nisam bila sigurna", rekla je Tyra. "No i prije nego što sam razmislila o tome, ponovno sam zaspala."

"Ja nisam čuo ništa", komentirao je usput Glorrim.

"Niti ja", dodao je Lotti, jedan od njihovih prijatelja, a isto su izjavili i ostali.

Halldis je za to vrijeme još jednom pregledala svoje i bratove zalihe vode; sinoć su shvatili da im nije preostalo još mnogo. Ali naravno, stanje zaliha je bilo isto kao i prethodne večeri prije spavanja. Ili bolje rečeno, ne baš sasvim isto, i to ne u pozitivnom smislu; sada su bile još i manje jer je dio bio potrošen za umivanje. Preostalo im je vrlo malo.

"Nda, nisam magično otkrila neku čuturicu koja mi je izmakla pozornosti sinoć", promrmljala je. "Nismo baš pogodili koliko da se opskrbimo zalihama. Do kraja današnjeg dana ćemo ostati bez vode."

Bilo je za očekivati da će do večeri izaći iz šume, no Anduin nije tekao uz sâmu Zelenšumu; od šume do rijeke ih je dijelio još gotovo cijeli jedan dan putovanja. Međutim, znala je da njihov trenutni problem ipak nije nerješiv i da neće morati čekati sve do Anduina za opskrbu. Prilikom ulaska u šumu, kralj je odredio da se na Celduinu ukrcaju zalihe vode za slučaj nužde, i više velikih bačvi je bilo spremljeno na kola na kojima su se prevozile i druge razne stvari za zajedničku potrošnju: rezerve hrane, lijekovi i slično.

"Onda je potrebno otići do kola sa zajedničkim zalihama", rekao je Glorrim, čije su se misli kretale u istom smjeru kao i njezine. Potom se okrenuo prema njoj. "Naravno, ići će onaj koji je najduže spavao, što znači da je najodmorniji i ima najviše energije", rekao je zadirkujući je.

Halldis mu se izbeljila kao što je ponekad činila kada je bila dijete, ali odmah potom mu se nasmiješila te ustala, pokupila prazne čuturice i krenula prema prednjem dijelu kolone. Bacila je pogled na nebo; bilo je potpuno plavo i obećavalo lijep, vedar dan. _I zacijelo topao_ , pomislila je. Noći su u šumi bile hladne i bilo je vlage, a sada se još osjećala jutarnja svježina pa je preko tunike s kratkim rukavima nosila još i laganu jaknu; tijekom dana je najčešće bila dovoljna samo tunika.

Pretpostavljala je da ih u drugome dijelu putovanja očekuju još topliji dani. Nije voljela ljeto i vrućine, pa putovanje pod vrućim suncem nije bila njezina ideja najboljeg provođenja vremena. Ali znala je da je ovo najbolje doba godine za ovakvo putovanje. Za otprilike dva tjedna je trebalo početi ljeto i dani su sada bili najduži, a bilo je potrebno iskoristiti sve povoljne okolnosti za put koje su mogli.

Dok je hodala gledala je oko sebe. Gotovo svi su bili budni i vladala je živost. Neki su već bili spremni za put; neki su se tek umivali, a neki su doručkovali. Kada se približila kolima sa zalihama, otkrila je da nekoliko osoba već čeka u redu i nasmiješila se. _No dobro, nismo jedini blesani koji su se preračunali_ , pomislila je veselo i zbog tog otkrića joj je bilo nekako lakše. Dijeljenje je išlo prilično brzo, i uskoro se našla na putu natrag.

Bila je negdje na pola puta kada je sa strane ceste, neposredno uz početak šume, ugledala lik koji je poznavala. Vidjela ga je samo dva puta i to na kratko, a još k tome joj je sada bio okrenut leđima, ali odmah je znala o kome se radi. Ta kombinacija visine i svijetle boje kose bila je jedinstvena. _Darri._

Nije shvaćala zašto, ali usporila je korak. _Da mu se javim?_ , sasvim neočekivano joj je sinula pomisao – koju također nije shvaćala. Nije da su bili dobri prijatelji; zapravo, nisu uopće bili prijatelji, već samo poznanici. Uostalom, činilo se da je zadubljen u razgovor s jednim starijim prosijedim patuljkom koji je stajao pokraj njega i zacijelo ne bi bilo pristojno prekidati ga. No ipak, toliko je usporila da je gotovo stala i, gledajući prema njemu, shvatila da bi joj bilo drago da porazgovaraju.

I baš kada se našla tik iza njega, slučajno se okrenuo i pogledao prema cesti. Kada ju je ugledao na licu mu se pojavio smiješak, a Halldis je shvatila da se i ona smiješi. Potom je brzo pognula glavu, ponešto zbunjena. A kada ju je ponovno podigla, otkrila je da on odmahuje starijem patuljku u znak pozdrava i kreće prema njoj.

"Dobro jutro", rekao je Darri kada joj je prišao, i dalje se smiješeći.

"I tebi", odvratila je Halldis te pogledala prema plavom nebu. "Pa, doista i jest lijepo jutro."

"Slažem se. A i noć je bila dobra za nas. Sigurno si čula novosti?" upitao je, a ona je potvrdno kimnula. Darrijev je pogled tada pao na natovareni ruksak na njenim leđima. "Snabdijevanje zalihama?"

"Da, ovaj, išla sam po vodu za sebe i brata", odgovorila je.

"Putuješ s bratom?" upitao je.

Halldis ga je pogledala i učinilo joj se da ga doista zanima. Trenutak je gledala te svijetlosmeđe oči, pa trepnula i brzo se prenula.

"Da. A s nama su i dvojica rođaka i nekoliko prijatelja. Roditelji su ostali u Ereboru, oni su već u godinama pa se nisu odvažili krenuti na put... a i najstariji brat je ostao." Zastala je, pa odlučila i sâma upitati isto. Da, i nju je zanimalo. "Ovaj, a ti?"

"Roditelji, brat i ja", odgovorio je. "Naravno, tu su i rođaci i prijatelji, kao i u tvome slučaju. Društvo iz djetinjstva."

Kimnula je, pa se zamislila. Glavu je nagnula malo u stranu i zagledala se u daljinu. "Nekako se osjećam sigurnije uz svih njih. Ovaj pohod je jako velik korak za cijeli naš narod, a još i veći za svakog pojedinca. Idemo u nepoznato... a imati uz sebe nešto poznato ulijeva utjehu i sigurnost."

Utihnula je, odjednom zbunjena. Obično je bila suzdržanija; što li ju je navelo da toliko otvori svoje misli pred nekim koga gotovo ne poznaje?

Nije znala odgovor.

"Zanimljivo", rekao je Darri, i digla je glavu te vratila pozornost na njega. "I ja sam sinoć razmišljao kako je ovo putovanje za nas ogromna promjena. Sve ono staro ostaje iza nas, a pred nama je novi svijet." Ušutio je, a izraz mu je odjednom postao zamišljen. "Noćas sam vidio vilenjake."

Oči su joj se raširile. E, to je stvarno bio nesvakidašnji doživljaj. Zapravo, to je bilo i preblago rečeno; za većinu, to ne samo što se nije događalo svakoga dana ili godine, već nikada u cijelome životu.

"I, kakvi su?" upitala je brzo. Ona je pripadala u tu većinu i sada je htjela čuti više.

Gledao je prema šumi i vidjela je da razmišlja. Znatiželjno je iščekivala odgovor... i istovremeno nije mogla odvojiti pogled od toga izražajnog lica.

"Poput prekrasnog dragulja koji otkriješ u stijeni, novog i dotad potpuno nepoznatog, i shvatiš da si otkrio cijeli novi svijet... a istovremeno shvatiš da je bio tu još mnogo prije tebe i da je drevan. I da je različit od svih dragulja koje si poznavao do sada... ali da tek sada, kada si otkrio i njega, imaš cijelu sliku o svijetu koji te okružuje."

"Oh", dahnula je, ostavši bez riječi. Nije očekivala tako nešto. Doduše, kada bi morala reći što je očekivala, zapravo i ne bi znala točno definirati. _Možda opis njihova izgleda_ , prošlo joj je glavom. _Ali on zapravo i nije bitan_ , pomislila je već u sljedećem času. Ovo što je čula je bio mnogo bolji prikaz; ove riječi su joj rekle sve što je trebala znati o vilenjacima.

A otkrile su joj i mnogo o Darriju.

"Mislim da razumijem", rekla je polako i kimnula, a na licu joj se pojavio zamišljeni osmijeh. Pogledi su im se sreli, i u njegovim je očima vidjela odraz onoga što je i sâma doživjela. "Pa, čini se da smo oboje imali priliku upoznati ovu šumu na jedan sasvim poseban način", rekla je tiho. "Ja se osjećam vrlo privilegirano i počašćeno zbog moga doživljaja."

Kimnuo je bez riječi, i promatrali su se još nekoliko trenutaka. Gledajući ga, dok su među njima još titrale izgovorene riječi, činilo joj se da se opet nalazi unutar neke čarolije i da nije sama u njoj; bila je u tome zajedno s Darrijem. No tada su je prenuli bučni glasovi nekolicine patuljaka u prolazu i prizvali u stvarnost. Umalo je poskočila, trgnuta iz misli, a istovremeno je osjetila nešto sasvim blisko tuzi – jer je čarolija sada bila prekinuta.

Pogledavši oko sebe, shvatila je da su svi već gotovo spremni za polazak i da će kolona uskoro krenuti. To ju je podsjetilo da mora požuriti natrag do Glorrima i društva.

"Ovaj... moram ići. Moram se naći s bratom i ostalima i pripremiti se..." rekla je ponešto zbunjeno, tražeći način kako bi se pozdravila. U isti mah joj je bilo žao što ovo druženje dolazi svome kraju.

"Da, razumijem. Zapravo bih i ja morao krenuti", kimnuo je Darri, još uvijek je promatrajući.

"Hm, ovaj, puno pozdrava..." promrmljala je Halldis. Još je časak neodlučno stajala, a onda se počela okretati. I već je skoro zakoračila dalje kada ju je zaustavio poziv.

"Halldis?"

Okrenula se prema njemu.

"Možda bi mogla... pa eto, možda biste ti i tvoje društvo ponekad mogli navratiti do moga društva... znaš već kako se kaže – što nas je više, to je veselije. Možda večeras? Ili sutra?"

Stajala je i gledala ga. I osmjehnula se.

"Da. Mogli bismo."

Nakon tih je riječi napokon krenula. Hodala je što je brže mogla kako bi stigla na vrijeme... ali nije joj smetao teret na leđima, kao ni činjenica da se u žurbi poprilično uspuhala. Vidjela je Darrija. Vidjet će ga opet. I osjećala se sjajno.

I usput se pitala kako je točno to troje povezano.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilo je predvečerje kada je duga kolona izašla iz šume, šest dana nakon što su ušli u nju. Nakon privida putovanja kroz uski tunel, Halldis se učinilo da je dan odjednom postao svjetliji kada su se našli na otvorenom – kao da se sunce, koje je upravo bilo na sâmome zalazu i prigušeno sumaglicom na horizontu, odjednom vratilo na najvišu točku na nebu.

U prvi tren joj je sve bilo neobično jer se već navikla stalno biti okružena visokim stablima i vidjeti samo komadić neba. Ali osjećaj je prošao isto toliko brzo kako je i došao, i osmjehnula se našavši se na posve otvorenom području. Zelenšuma je bila iza njihovih leđa, a na sve ostale strane se pružala ogromna i naizgled beskrajna travnata ravnica. Sjeverni i južni horizont bili su ravna zelena linija, no zapad je ipak izgledao nešto malo drugačije.

Tamo su bili vrhovi Maglenoga gorja. Bili su nekoliko desetaka milja daleko i s te udaljenosti su bili tek mali vršci daleko na obzoru, i još k tome su bili djelomično sakriveni u sumaglici. Ali ipak su se mogli nazrijeti.

Sunce je upravo zalazilo, pa su po izlasku iz šume napravili logor za tu večer. Još su joj bili sasvim blizu pa su Halldis i Tyra, noseći čuturice, ručnik i rezervnu odjeću, krenule prema šumi kako bi pronašle skroviti kutak za osvježenje i presvlačenje. Naravno, nisu bile jedine koje su imale taj naum, i zapravo je na rubu šume bila poprilična gužva.

"Hm, do sada je pranje bilo jednostavno", primijetila je Tyra dok su hodale prema drveću. I doista, gotovo svake večeri su se prije spavanja bez problema uspijevale oprati i presvući sakrivene od pogleda iza stabala. "Sada kada budemo usred ničega, u ravnici, bit će teže izvedivo..."

Halldis se malo namrštila.

"A valjda ćemo nekako uspjeti... Čekat ćemo da padne potpun mrak, pa ćemo negdje gdje ne budemo u dometu svjetlosti vatre jedna drugoj pridržati ručnike kao zaklon."

"Ha, kladim se da će biti onih koji će kupanje riješiti skakanjem u Anduin!" nasmijala se Tyra. "No, nadam se da ćemo nešto smisliti."

Uto su ušle u šumu i krenule tražiti prikladnu lokaciju. Dnevna svjetlost je polako slabjela, ali još uvijek se vidjelo relativno dobro. U potrazi za mjestom gdje će biti same zašle su još malo dublje, i Tyra je pogledala uvis.

"Dobro je, nema velike paučine", rekla je veselo tamnokosa patuljčica.

Halldis je pak gledala u razini svojih očiju i niže od toga.

"Nema niti one najobičnije koja pripada običnim malim paucima. I nema nikakvog potoka, niti začaranog niti običnog", nasmijala se. Potom je odmjerila dva prilično široka stabla i visoko grmlje pred njima. "Mislim da ne moramo ići dalje od ovoga", rekla je i pokazala rukom na što misli. "Ako stanemo tamo iza svega ovoga raslinja, nitko nas neće moći vidjeti."

Tyra je kimnula u znak slaganja. No kada su obišle drveće i grmlje, zinule su.

Do tada skrivena od njihovih pogleda, pred njima je stajala kućica. Bila je sagrađena od drva i prilično malena. S jedne strane je bio mali vrt, a s druge bunar. Zastale su, oprezno se osvrćući. Tyra je spustila na ruku na dršku sjekire.

"Hm... pitam se ima li koga", promrmljala je Halldis. Ali nije mogla vidjeti ničije prisustvo. Jedino što se čulo bili su prigušeni glasovi njihovih sunarodnjaka, a oni su pak dopirali iz smjera iz kojega su njih dvije stigle, odnosno ostali su iza njih. Kućica je bila posve tiha, a u njihovoj neposrednoj okolini nije bilo nikoga. Vrata su bila samo napola otvorena, a niti kroz njih niti kroz prozor sa strane nije dopiralo nikakvo svjetlo.

"Čini se da je prazno..." rekla je zamišljeno Tyra, a onda naglo podigla ruku. "Vidi ovo!" uskliknula je i pokazala smotuljke na tlu koje Halldis do tada nije ni bila primijetila. Tyra se približila i podigla ono što se pokazalo da su hlače, a drugi predmet je bio tunika. Ispod njih su bile kožne mokasine.

"Sudeći po veličini, ovo mora pripadati nekom čovjeku ili vilenjaku", rekla je Halldis. "Ali gdje je? I zašto bi ostavio odjeću izvan kuće, ovako na tlu?" Još se jednom ogledala na sve strane. Nije mogla suspregnuti nervozni drhtaj. Tyra je pak počela grickati donju usnu.

Još su jednom provjerile okolinu i vidjele da je sve potpuno pusto, a i dalje su jedini zvukovi koje su čule potjecali od drugih patuljaka iza njih. Slegnule su ramenima, za svaku sigurnost se ipak vratile malo unatrag bliže rubu šume i svojim sunarodnjacima, te se bacile na posao.

Halldis se tada sjetila jutrošnjeg susreta s Darrijem. Zapravo, ako je trebala biti poštena, morala bi priznati da ga se prisjećala često tokom dana. I zbog toga je bila zbunjena. Zašto je toliko razmišljala o njemu?

_Hmmmm..._

"Tyra?" zovnula je preko ramena dok se prala.

"Da...?"

"Ovaj... sjećaš li se možda onog trenutka otprije nekoliko dana kada me onaj patuljak nazvao djetetom?"

"Aha."

"Pa, ovaj... srela sam ga još kasnije. Dva puta. Malo smo pričali. Posljednji put jutros." Zastala je. "Zapravo, on je igrom slučaja bio u onoj grupi koja me spasila kada sam se udaljila i naletjela na medvjeda."

Pljuskanje vode iza njenih leđa je na čas prestalo.

"Doista? Nisi mi spomenula."

"Zapravo, kada sam se tada vratila, još sam jako bila pod dojmom susreta s medvjedom i nisam mislila ni na što drugo", objasnila je Halldis. "A kasnije sam ti jednostavno zaboravila reći."

Nekoliko trenutaka je šutjela posvetivši se opet pranju, a i Tyra je iza nje činila isto. Potom je odlučila nastaviti.

"Kao što sam rekla, jutros sam ga opet srela, onda kada sam išla po vodu. Malo smo pričali..." zastala je, razmišljajući kako sročiti ono što je osjećala. "Zove se Darri, i rekla bih da je naših godina. Zanimljiv je sugovornik... i zabavan... i tako... simpatičan je."

Zvukovi iza njenih leđa su opet utihnuli na tren.

"Sviđa ti se?"

Halldis nije vidjela prijateljičino lice, ali nije ni morala. Osjetila je Tyrin smiješak jednako kao da ga je gledala svojim očima.

I nije morala razmišljati o odgovoru. Sviđala joj se ona svijetla kosa i one oči boje lješnjaka... ali i mnogo više od toga. Sviđao joj se način na koji je govorio, kao i ono što je govorio.

"Ovaj... da", priznala je.

"To je lijepo. Drago mi je", rekla je Tyra glasom punim topline. "Mislim da je sjajno ako si upoznala nekog dragog i zanimljivog. Pa što bude."

Halldis se nasmiješila. Sestra njezina srca, uvijek uz nju.

"Upravo tako." Zastala je i zatresla glavom. "Čini se da je ovo putovanje uistinu prepuno raznih iznenađenja. Od začaranih potoka, preko avantura s medvjedima i paučinom, do neočekivanih susreta..."

"Hoćete li se ponovno vidjeti?" upitala je Tyra gorljivo.

Halldis se nasmiješila. "Ha, postavila si pravo pitanje. Ionako sam htjela doći upravo na to. Rekao je da bismo se koji put mogli naći, odnosno, pozvao je da naše društvo navrati do njega i njegovih prijatelja. Pa da se svi zajedno malo družimo i zabavimo."

"Svakako ćemo ići", stigla je izjava iza njenih leđa, i Halldis se opet nasmiješila.

Kada se temeljito istrljala sapunikom i mokrim ručnikom te potom presvukla u čistu odjeću, osjetila se sjajno – baš kao i u prethodnim prilikama. Tuniku i rublje što je nosila do tada će oprati sljedeće večeri kada dođu do Anduina.

I upravo kada su se spremale krenuti natrag, iz šume su se začuli šumovi.


	12. Chapter 12

Patuljčice su poskočile i okrenule se u pravcu odakle su dolazili zvukovi. Polako se smračivalo i više se nije vidjelo dobro kao ranije, sve je već bilo u polutami. Ali veliko obličje koje je izronilo iz šume i zaustavilo se kojih osam do devet stopa od njih nije bilo moguće ne primijetiti.

_Ne opet_ , bile su riječi koje su sijevnule u Halldisinoj glavi dok je zurila u velikog medvjeda, paralizirana na mjestu. _Ne opet. Ne opet!!!_

Tyra je zgrabila sjekiru, ali bilo je izvjesno da bi medvjed bio jači ako bi došlo do borbe. Isto je tako bilo sigurno da nisu mogle biti brže od njega. Ali niti najbliži patuljci niti rub šume nisu bili daleko, i ako bi odmah pojurile možda bi se čak i uspjele dokopati sigurnosti – ako bi se posrećilo da je medvjed neodlučan i ne potrči za njima odmah...

Sve to joj je prošlo glavom u jednoj jedinoj sekundi i Halldis se još nije ni stigla pokrenuti kako bi bježala, kada je začula zvuk. Bio je toliko neobičan da isprva nije ni shvatila o čemu se radi. A onda se ponovio.

Medvjed je hihotao.

Zinula je.

Medvjed se napola uspravio na stražnje noge i zabacio glavu natrag, a ralje su mu bile širom otvorene. A iz njih je cijelo vrijeme izlazio glasan smijeh.

_Gubim razum._

Onda je pomislila da je opet na djelu neka čarolija sâme šume, kao i u slučaju s potokom. Bacila je brzi pogled na Tyru, i otkrila da njena prijateljica zuri jednako zabezeknuto kao i ona.

_Medvjedi se ne bi trebali smijati poput patuljaka. Ili ljudi._

A tada, dok se njegov smijeh polako utišavao, medvjed je zadrhtao. Halldis je primijetila kako se veliko tijelo trese sve jače, i iako je sve u njoj vrištalo da pobjegne, nije mogla odvojiti pogled od prizora pred sobom.

Medvjed je iz uspravnog položaja pao naprijed i teško se dočekao na prednje noge. Smeđe krzno prošarano sivim dlakama se počelo skraćivati i nestajati, a cijelo njegovo tijelo je počelo mijenjati oblik. Stražnje noge su se počele izduživati, a prednje su se malo skratile i usput su postajale tanje. Masivne šape počele su poprimati oblik šake i prstiju. I dalje se žestoko tresao, i Halldis je preneraženo gledala kako tijelo iz okruglog medvjeđeg postaje vitko i ljudsko. Masivni vrat pretvarao se u tanki. Njuška je postajala sve kraća i kraća, medvjeđe uši su nestale, a lubanja je polako poprimala oblik ljudske. I naposljetku, sve je bilo gotovo.

Biće koje je ležalo ispred njih dvije još uvijek je drhtalo i nije se dizalo na noge. Ali usprkos polumraku, nije bilo sumnje u ono što je vidjela. Blijeda put. Bez krzna. Dvije noge. Dvije ruke. Ljudska glava. Pred njima je bio čovjek.

_Poludjela sam. Potpuno_. Halldis je tada je shvatila da i sâma teško diše, a kada je podigla ruku, otkrila je da se i ona trese baš poput čovjeka na tlu. Pogledala je Tyru; lice joj je bilo uplašeno i blijedo. _Što smo to upravo vidjele?_ , htjela je upitati Halldis, ali nikako nije uspijevala progovoriti.

Čovjek na tlu je tada zatresao glavom i polako se stao uspravljati. Lice mu je bilo izbrazdano borama a kosa prošarana sjedinama. Bilo je očito da je u poodmakloj dobi, no tijelo mu je –

_Ajme gol je!!!!!_

– bilo mišićavo i snažno. Iako je i dalje djelovao pomalo potreseno, njegov izraz lica je odavao da je uspostavio vlast nad sobom, a usne su mu se rastegle u osmijeh.

"Dobra vam večer, gospodo!" pozdravio ih je veselo. Glas mu je bio dubok, a njegov izgovor Zajedničkog jezika je bio nešto različit od onoga na koji je navikla slušati od ljudi u Esgarothu. "Uvijek me razveseli susret s putnicima! Znate, zato sam i žurio ovamo prije nego što odete natrag kod svojih, jer sam se zaželio malo društva. A u onome drugome obličju mogu trčati brže! Da sam se promijenio negdje drugdje pa nastavio prema vama kao čovjek, možda biste već otišli. A ja bih onda večeras bio sam. Pa sam se zato promijenio tu pred vama. Oprostite mi zbog moje golotinje, ali mijenjanje oblika nije moguće izvesti na drugi način, osim ako si ne želim uništiti odjeću. A ne želim. Nemam je baš puno, haha. Dopustite mi da se odjenem prije nastavka razgovora!"

Nestao je iza onih stabala iza kojih su ranije vidjele kolibu. Halldis je drhtala, a noge su joj klecale. I dalje je zabezeknuto zurila u mjesto na kojem je stajao onaj... čovjek... medvjed... nešto.

"T-Ty-Tyra..." izmucala je najzad, a glas joj je zvučao pištavo i slabašno. "Što smo to upravo vidjele?"

"Mahala mi, nemam pojma", dahnula je njezina prijateljica.

Pogledale su jedna drugu, obje jednako konsternirane.

"Ali nismo sanjale, zar ne?"

"Osim ako nismo imale identični san... ne, nismo."

_Što se to dogodilo?!?!_

Ipak, činilo se da će uskoro dobiti odgovore: za samo nekoliko trenutaka čovjek se vratio i zaustavio tik pred njima, odjeven u odjeću koju su ranije vidjele na tlu. Sijeda kosa koja mu je sezala do ramena je i dalje bila ponešto raščupana. Halldis mu se zagledala u lice. Usprkos neurednom izgledu i velikim čupavim obrvama koje su na prvi pogled djelovale strogo, izraz mu je bio prijateljski i široko se osmjehivao.

"Eto, sada sam ponovno u pristojnom izdanju, da, jesam", rekao je veselo i potom se naklonio. "Grimbar sin Bjornov, vama na usluzi. Nadam se da vas nisam jako prestrašio. Ali razveselila me mogućnost susreta pa sam požurio prema vama. Jesam li već rekao da volim susretati prolaznike? Dobronamjerne prolaznike, naravno. Ako bi došao neki sluga mraka, taj se ne bi dobro proveo, grrr. Ali srećom u naše doba ih je jako malo. Lijepo je da živimo u mirna vremena. A što vodi vas kroz moj kutak šume, gospodo?"

Nakon tog podužeg govora napokon je ušutio i zagledao se u njih s iščekivanjem. Halldis još nekoliko trenutaka nije uspijevala doći k sebi – a očito ni Tyra, jer ni ona nije odgovorila na pitanje – a onda se ipak nakašljala i kimnula.

"Ovaj, ne... mi nismo gospoda. Mi smo patuljčice", rekla je Halldis, u zadnji čas se sjetivši da treba govoriti Zajedničkim jezikom. Mozak joj je trenutno radio malo usporeno. Glas joj je zvučao nešto sigurnije nego maločas kada se obratila Tyri – ali samo malčice.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Molim oprostite starom Grimbaru! Vid mi nije kao nekada, pa čak ni kada sam u medvjeđem obliku. Starost, što se može. Oprostite moje dame, nemojte se ljutiti!" Malo se prignuo prema njima i zaškiljio, kao da ih pokušava bolje vidjeti. "Doista! Oh medvjeđe mi kandže, na prvi pogled sam se bio zabunio. Zavarale su me vaše brade. Znate, nisam vidio mnogo patuljaka u životu. Do večeras! Gledao sam kako ste prolazili, i brade mi, stvarno vas je gomila!" Zastao je i ponovno se uspravio. "A vi ste...?"

"Tyra kći Furumova", začuo se Tyrin odgovor.

"Halldis kći Kuddalova", predstavila se i ona, i pokušavala pojmiti činjenicu da vodi razgovor s... čime? Čovjekom? Medvjedom? Koji se prije nekoliko minuta transformirao u čovjeka. "Što si ti?" izlanula je izravno pitanje, gledajući ga širom otvorenih očiju.

Čovjek se – odlučila ga je ipak smatrati čovjekom, bar za sada – pljesnuo po bedrima i opet se počeo smijati. A njegovo je veselje bilo zarazno, jer iako je maločas svjedočila najluđoj stvari u životu – mnogo nevjerojatnijoj i od onog doživljaja s potokom – Halldis je shvatila da se i sâma smiješi, baš kao i Tyra pokraj nje.

"Oho, imam tu dvije znatiželjne mlade dame, imam, je li tako?" odvratio je, a usprkos polutami, Halldis bi se zaklela da su mu plave oči radosno zasjale. "Niste nikada upoznale nekog mjenjolikog, ako dobro pogađam? Čak i više, niste nikada ni čule za nekoga od nas, brm?"

Baš kao i maloprijašnje žestoko režanje pri spomenu zlih bića, niti zvuk koji je sada ispustio nije zvučao kao kada netko glasom i riječima nastoji oponašati zvukove iz prirode, već kao pravo medvjeđe glasanje.

"Stari Grimbar će vam sve ispričati. Moj dom je tu odmah iza ovoga drveća. Možda ste ga i vidjele u prolazu? Ali bojim se da vam nemam mnogo za ponuditi, znate. Nisam očekivao goste. Ali volim goste. I uvijek imam nešto kruha i sira i šunke, znate. I meda, da, da, to svakako, to uvijek. Znate, ja uvijek nađem najbolji med, ha-brm-ha!" Ovo posljednje je zvučalo poput smijeha koji su maločas čule još dok je bio u medvjeđem obliku.

Halldisine oči su se još jednom raširile od čuđenja, a potom se oduševljeno nasmiješila. Ova je večer postajala sve zanimljivija. Strah izazvan pojavom medvjeda otopio se pred toplinom i rječitošću starčića pred njima, a ostala je samo znatiželja – i to ogromna. Jako je željela vidjeti unutrašnjost njegova doma i saznati više o njemu.

"Ja bih jako voljela čuti više", rekla je gorljivo. "Ali bojim se da ne možemo mnogo ostati..."

"Da, naše obitelji i prijatelji će se brinuti ako se zadržimo predugo", dopunila je Tyra.

"Ostanite koliko god želite, da, i vratite se svojima kada god poželite! A rub šume je tu blizu, to ste i same vidjele. Samo nekoliko koraka daleko. Čak i vaših koraka!" uskliknuo je, pa zastao kao da je shvatio što je upravo izrekao. Pokajnički se osmjehnuo, djelujući kao da mu je neugodno. "Ne ljutite se za taj komentar? Recite da ne. Nije stari Grimbar mislio ništa loše. Moje noge su malo duže, to je sve što sam htio reći. Ali brzo ćete se vratiti svojima. Dakle, moje dame", naklonio se i pokazao rukom, "slijedite me."

Obje patuljčice su poletno krenule za njim, a Halldis se nasmiješila. Da, patuljačka povorka je stigla do ravnice i izašla iz Zelenšume velike, ali iznenađenja koja im je ona priređivala očito još nisu bila gotova.


	13. Chapter 13

"Evo mog brloga", rekao je Grimbar s ponosom u glasu kada su zaobišli drveće i grmlje. "Uđite, uđite, dame. I samo se smjestite. Zapravo čekajte da vam napravim malo mjesta. Jesam li već rekao da nisam očekivao posjetitelje? Evo sada ćete se moći raskomotiti."

Dok je Grimbar nastavljao brbljati, svjetiljka koju je upalio je obasjala prostor i Halldis se znatiželjno ogledala oko sebe. Kućica je imala samo jednu prostoriju, bivajući kuhinja i blagovaonica i spavaća soba sve odjednom. Uz jedan zid je bilo sasvim maleno ognjište, trenutno ugašeno, a na suprotnoj strani je bila slamarica. U sredini prostorije je bio grubo obrađeni stol, a uz zidove su bili smješteni još jedan manji stolić, ormar te police s raznim stvarima. Čovjek je brzo sklonio krpe koje su ležale na dvjema stolicama i približio ih stolu.

"Evo, evo moje dame, sada možete sjesti i osjećajte se kao kod kuće. Ja ću vam potražiti neko osvježenje."

_Jao_ , zacviljela je Halldis u sebi gledajući stolicu na koju se trebala uspeti, očito ne izrađenu za nekoga njezinih dimenzija. Tyrine noge su barem dodirivale pod, primijetila je nakon što su obje sjele.

Grimbar se ushodao između svojih polica i stolića. Halldis ga je promatrala cijelo vrijeme dok se užurbao vrtio po prostoriji. Usprkos godinama, pokreti su mu bili hitri i gipki. Ubrzo se okrenuo prema njima noseći pladanj.

"Evo izvolite, drage moje gošće. Sve ovo je kućna radinost moje obitelji. Nadam se da će vam se svidjeti." Spustio je pred njih kruh, sušeno meso i sir, kao i zdjelice s medom. "Ha-ha, naravno ovo posljednje ipak ne radim ja. Hoćete li misliti loše o starom Grimbaru ako vam kažem da je on ponekad lopov pa ukrade pčelama malo meda? Ali ja jako volim med! Naročito u mom drugom obliku."

Kruh je bio svjež i mirisan, i malčice drukčijeg okusa od onoga kakvog su radili patuljci, a na koji je bila navikla.

"Puno hvala za gostoprimstvo", rekla je Halldis i osmjehnula se, baš kao i Tyra pokraj nje. "Sve je jako ukusno." Oči su joj se raširile kada je probala med. Bio je najbolji što je ikada okusila i učinilo joj se da su joj se sva osjetila ispunila cvjetnim mirisima i slatkim okusima.

"Drago mi je, drago mi je. Da sam znao da ću imati goste, bolje bih se pripremio. Ne zamjerite što je večera ovako skromna." Budući da u kućici nije bilo više stolica, Grimbar je privukao bliže onaj drugi mali stolić i sjeo na njega.

"Sve je u redu, ne moraš brinuti", požurila ga je uvjeriti Tyra.

"Doista, bolje ne bismo ni mogle poželjeti", dodala je Halldis, a onda više nije mogla susprezati svoju znatiželju. "Što si ti?" ponovila je ono isto izravno pitanje koje je postavila još dok su bili vani.

Starčić je duboko udahnuo i ušutio. Bilo je to prvi put otkako su se susreli da se zaustavila njegova bujica riječi i da se prestao osmjehivati, pa je kontrast njegova ranijega i sadašnjeg držanja bio doista velik. Odjednom, kao da je ispred njih bila potpuno druga osoba. Nakrivio je glavu i činilo se da razmišlja. Naposljetku je kimnuo.

"Moj je narod živio tu još i prije nego što su stigli ljudi preko mora i oni sa sjevera, još prije nego što su orci zauzeli duboke tunele gorja. Bili smo malena skupina i živjeli na rubu Zelenšume, u miru sa svima i sa šumom." Glas mu je bio zamišljen i tih, potpuno različit nego do sada, a pogled nefokusiran. Zurio je u neku točku na zidu iza Halldis – ali sudeći po njegovu izrazu lica, zaključila je da on ne vidi zid niti išta drugo u kućici, već slike iz davne prošlosti.

"Naša predaja kazuje da je neki od naših davnih praotaca, dok je lutao šumom, spasio medvjediće iz duboke rupe u koju su upali i vratio ih njihovoj majci. Majka medvjedica je bila silno zahvalna i podijelila je dio svoje duše s njim, dajući mu time veću snagu i oštrija osjetila nego što je imao kao čovjek. Ali to nije bilo sve. Otkrio je da se može transformirati u medvjeda. A sposobnost se prenijela i na njegove nasljednike. Mogli su promijeniti oblik i lutati šumom u tijelu medvjeda, i doživjeti svijet kako nikada nije mogao niti jedan čovjek prije njih.

"I dugo su živjeli u miru, a njihova sposobnost nije služila ničemu drugome nego njihovoj vlastitoj radosti – da budu bliži prirodi koja ih je okruživala. Znate, doživljaj svijeta medvjeđim osjetilima je tako intenzivan, i ništa što doživite kao čovjek ne može se mjeriti s time. Toliko je mirisa, toliko zvukova... Ali onda, prije mnogo stoljeća, sve se počelo mijenjati. Tama se vratila u šume svijeta. Zla bića zauzela su Magleno gorje. Sjenke su postale duže i mračnije. Zelenšuma je postala Mrkodol. A moji preci morali su se boriti."

Lice mu se namrštilo. Oči su mu se stisnule, a obrve se spustile nad njih i kao da su se još i više nakostriješile. Pogled mu je otvrdnuo. Simpatični starčić je iščeznuo, i figurativno i doslovno. I gledajući ga, Halldis je odjednom postala svjesna da je čovjek pred njom ispunjen ogromnom, divljom, eksplozivnom snagom većom nego što je ležala u ijednome patuljku, čovjeku ili vilenjaku.

"I borili su se", nastavio je, a oči su mu i dalje sijevale. "Snažniji od običnih ljudi, davali su svoj doprinos i neumorno uništavali orke. Desetljećima, stoljećima... Borili su se, stradavali, i iznova se dizali. Bilo je trenutaka kada je izgledalo beznadno, kada je plima tame prijetila uništiti sve ono dobro i zeleno u ovome svijetu."

Naglo je pomaknuo glavu prema njoj i pogledi su im se susreli. Oči su mu sada bile potpuno crne i Halldis je zadrhtala. Ali ne od straha – nije ga se bojala – već zbog shvaćanja koliko su bila teška vremena o kojima je govorio. A onda je shvatila još nešto.

"A taj svijet je u sâmoj tvojoj srži, zar ne?" upitala je jedva čujno. U njegovim je očima vidjela dušu sâme prirode. "Ti i tvoji ste neodvojivi dio prirode, i vas je to boljelo jače." Ovaj drugi dio više nije bio pitanje.

"Brm, da, mlada patuljčice, upravo tako. Svako ranjavanje šume ranjava i nas. Ali hrabri ljudi i vilenjaci i patuljci i polutani su ipak spasili Međuzemlje, i otada se vratio mir." Kimnuo je, a uglovi usana su mu se podigli u jedva primjetni osmijeh. Nakon priče o mračnoj prošlosti, izraz lica mu se sada opet omekšao.

Zavladala je tišina, a Halldis je shvatila da sjedi s obje ruke u zraku, zaustavljena u pola pokreta u tko zna kojem trenutku, a hrana ispred nje je bila potpuno zaboravljena. Trgnula se te ponovno posegnula za kruhom i sirom ali žvakala je odsutno, i dalje razmišljajući o svemu što je čula.

"Mislim da je ovo jedna od najljepših večeri u mome životu", oglasila se Tyra, zadivljeno promatrajući Grimbara. "Jako mi je drago što smo naletjele na tebe i što sam imala čast saznati sve ovo." Na kraju se i lagano naklonila starcu.

"I ja se isto osjećam", dodala je Halldis uz topao osmijeh. "Možda neki od nas znaju za tvoj narod i vašu sposobnost mijenjanja oblika. Ali ne bi me začudilo da smo sada jedine od našega naroda koje znaju cijelu priču o tvome rodu – ono o vašim počecima. Hvala ti što si nam ispričao."

"Brm, i meni je drago da sam vas sreo, moje dame, stvarno je, da." Djelovao je ganuto ovime što su mu rekle. "Volim imati posjetitelje, pogotovo zato jer su rijetki. Ma to sam zapravo već rekao, zar ne? Ne zamjerite Grimbaru, star je pa već pomalo zaboravlja. Eto, samo ponekad navrati poneki vilenjak. Vaše društvo mi je pravo osvježenje." Široko se nasmiješio, prvi put nakon one priče o povijesti, i sa zadnjim riječima i s tim osmijehom se vratio onaj veseli pričljivi Grimbar koji je bio pred njima otpočetka.

"Spominjao si tvoj narod i svoju obitelj. Ali ovdje si samo ti. Gdje su ostali?" upitala je Halldis. Njezina znatiželja je još uvijek bila daleko od zadovoljene.

"Oh, da, ima ih, ima. Naša sela su na rubu šume, ali malo sjevernije od ceste, pa nećete naletjeti na njih ako ne putujete prema sjeveru. Tu živi naš narod već koju tisuću godina, to je naše područje, brm. Dovoljno blizu planinama da se borimo protiv orka koji su se spuštali u ravnicu, grrr. I dovoljno blizu šumi da progonimo zla bića u njoj, davno dok ih je bilo. Ali sada se već duuugo bavimo samo poljoprivredom. I potragom za medom!" Uz posljednju se rečenicu zahihotao poput djeteta, a njegovo je veselje bilo zarazno. Obje patuljčice su se nasmijale opaski.

"Ja sam se pod stare dane zaželio malo više meda, znate, jako volim slatko. Pa sam si napravio ovu kućicu da mogu više vremena boraviti u šumi. A moja djeca i njihove obitelji žive u najbližem selu, pa sam često i kod njih. Ali sada mi se jako sviđa tu. Ovo je moj mali šumski dom."

Halldis je još jednom pogledala oko sebe. Kućica je bila skromna i tek s osnovnim namještajem i resursima, ali činilo se da Grimbar doista ima sve što mu je potrebno – u čovječjem obliku. A kada bi poželio nešto drugo... e pa očito nije bilo teškoća u snabdijevanju niti u medvjeđem obliku.

"Ali i ja sam znatiželjan, drage moje dame, pa vas molim da i vi odgovorite starom Grimbaru na njegova pitanja. Nanjušio sam vas još izdaleka, jesam, nije bilo teško. Pa sam se iznenadio koliko puno vas ima. Nisam vidio toliko mnogo patuljaka odjednom još od..." Zastao je i počešao se po glavi. "Ma nikada, zapravo! Vidio sam samo manje grupe kada su išle cestom, znate. Možda trgovci ili glasnici, znao sam si misliti. Ali sada su vas tu stotine. Ma što stotine, sigurno tisuće! Kamo ste se uputili? To je neki veliki pohod u pitanju, rekao bih, ha? Je li tako?"

Halldis i Tyra su mu nato u kratkim crtama opisale planove njihova kralja i putovanje na koje su se uputili. Grimbar je pažljivo slušao i kimao glavom, uz povremeno mrmljanje. Kada su završile, pljesnuo je rukama.

"To je sjajno! Samo da bude što manje orka na ovome svijetu, što manje toga smrdljivog okota. Vi patuljci ste žestoki, nadam se da ćete ih zbrisati iz Morije. Puno sreće vam želim, da."

"Hvala ti, doista", rekla je Tyra i kimnula.

"Hvala", ponovila je Halldis, "i ne samo na dobrim željama, nego i na večeri. I na priči. I na svemu."

Patuljčice su tada ustale, a i Grimbar se uspravio sa stolića na koji se bio oslonio. Halldis ga je još jednom dobro promotrila, želeći si urezati svaki detalj u sjećanje. I bez obzira što nikako nije mogla znati kakve joj još zanimljive događaje nosi budućnost, bila je sigurna da će ovaj susret zauvijek ostati jedan od najposebnijih događaja njezina života.

Ispratio ih je do ulaza. U međuvremenu se gotovo posve smračilo, no razabiralo se taman dovoljno da se može pronaći put između stabala do izlaza iz šume, koji ionako nije bio daleko. Grimbar se malo ogledao oko sebe i podignuo glavu, a Halldis je izgledao da pokušava onjušiti zrak.

Što je doista i činio, kako su pokazale njegove sljedeće riječi.

"Ah taj slabašni ljudski nos", nasmijao se. "A eto, ponekad se zaboravim, pa u ljudskom obliku pokušavam onjušiti ima li štogod zanimljivo u okolini. Haha, u zadnje vrijeme sve češće, znate, ipak sam malo ostario. Mislim da ću se opet vratiti u obličje medvjeda kada odete i poći u šetnju. Vidite, noćna šuma je puuuno zanimljivija od one dnevne. Puno više stvorenja tada ima, brm, i puno je više zbivanja. A kao medvjed mogu sve bolje vidjeti i čuti i omirisati."

Iako mu se glas utišao na kraju, Halldis se učinilo da je odjeknuo snažnije i opet je postala svjesna da pred njom nije samo blagi starčić već i moćna zvijer.

"Još jednom hvala za sve", rekla je i lagano se naklonila. "Nećemo te nikada zaboraviti."

"Niti ja vas, drage dame. Niti ja vas."


	14. Chapter 14

Halldis nije mogla prestati misliti na susret s Grimbarom ni idućega jutra kada su nastavili put; još je bila pod dojmom i smatrala se itekako počašćenom što je doživjela susret s onakvim posebnim bićem. Sinoć, po povratku u logor, ona i Tyra uzbuđeno su prepričale obiteljima i društvu što im se dogodilo. Nekolicina reakcija je iskazala i malo zabrinutosti, ali Halldis je imala dojam da im većina ipak gotovo zavidi.

Šuma je sada ostala iza njih, ali ona je i dalje razmišljala o njoj. Do sada nije putovala dalje od grada Esgarotha, a i tamo nije bila mnogo puta; najveći dio svih svojih dana provela je u svome domu u Ereboru. Sada je pak u deset dana doživjela više neobičnih stvari – _bolje rečeno, krajnje nevjerojatnih_ , mislila je – nego u svih svojih dosadašnjih osamdeset godina. Putovanje kroz vrijeme i upoznavanje povijesti šume dok je hodala kroz potok; pogled na paučinu divovskih paukova; i naposljetku, kao kruna svega, susret s mjenjolikim bićem.

Čitati knjige i slušati priče o magiji, neobičnim stvorenjima i svim mogućim zanimljivostima Međuzemlja bilo je jedno; uistinu ih doživjeti je bilo nešto sasvim drugo. Činilo joj se da već sada nije više ona ista osoba koja je prije samo deset dana krenula na putovanje. Osjećala se obogaćeno novim iskustvima, a istovremeno i skromnijom pri pomisli na veličanstvenu raznolikost Međuzemlja.

_Hvala ti, Zelenšumo._

-x-x-x-

Duga plava linija se protezala kroz zelenilo ravnice dokle god je oko moglo doprijeti, sve od sjevernog horizonta na jednoj pa do južnoga na drugoj strani. Anduin. Najveća, najmoćnija rijeka Međuzemlja, čiji su izvori bili daleko na sjeveru u obroncima Maglenoga gorja i Sivih planina, a završetak gotovo tisuću i četiristo milja dalje. Darri je otkrio da mu nije lako zamisliti toliku udaljenost.

Zasada to nije bila ona široka moćna rijeka kakva je bila u donjem toku u Gondoru, gdje je već bila obogaćena brojnim pritokama. Ipak, i tu je bila veća i šira od Celduina, jedine prave rijeke koju je Darri vidio do sada; malene potoke na obroncima Erebora nije ni ubrajao u kategoriju rijeka.

U predvečerje se kolona patuljaka približila lokaciji gdje se Anduin proširio i bio vrlo plitak, te je to mjesto još od davnina služilo kao prijelaz. To je i bilo njegovo ime – Stari gaz. Ulogorili su se nadomak rijeke.

Nakon što se na brzinu osvježio i presvukao, Darri je sjeo s bratom i prijateljima kako bi večerali. I dok se polako jeo, uhvatio se kako se nada – opet – da će se iz gužve pojaviti poznato lice. Prošle večeri se to nije dogodilo, i u jednome trenutku iskrenosti tijekom dana morao si je priznati da mu je bilo žao zbog toga. A doista ju je želio vidjeti opet.

No nije se radilo samo o tome da mu se sviđalo njezino lice i ona prekrasna crvena kosa. Još bitnije su bile njezine riječi i reakcije; nakon susreta s vilenjacima, kada je iznosio svoje dojmove o njima, neki od sugovornika naprosto nisu mogli shvatiti da mu je drago što ih je imao prilike vidjeti. "Oni su previše čudni i strani", komentirali su jedni. "Oni nam nisu prijatelji", govorili su drugi. _Možda i nisu prijatelji_ , mislio je Darri, _ali nisu niti neprijatelji_. Bili su važan dio ovoga svijeta – pogotovo u prošlosti – i vrijedni upoznavanja.

Činilo se da je Halldis to razumjela. Sjetio se i njihova prvoga razgovora, nakon onoga njezina posebnog doživljaja s potokom, i pomislio da su na neki način slični: otvorenog duha i željni novih znanja. Želio ju je bolje upoznati... nadajući se da će otkriti da imaju još ponešto zajedničko.

Kada su pojeli, mladići su izvadili čuturice i spustili ih u sredinu maloga kruga koji su formirali. Naokolo su mjestimice bile upaljene baklje i vatre pa nije bio potpun mrak. Odjekivali su brojni glasovi i bilo je prilično živo. Darri je pogledao na sve strane.

Ništa.

"Posljednje zalihe medovine", komentirao je Mami, tužno promatrajući čuturice. "A tek smo na pola puta."

Darri se okrenuo prema prijatelju.

"Naletjet ćemo na poneko selo odavde do podnožja gorja, pa ćemo valjda moći kupiti", odvratio je. I sâm je bio ljubitelj toga pića.

"I, što će biti prvo što ćete napraviti jednom kada sve bude gotovo i kada se smjestimo u Khazad-dumu?" upitao je veselo Bemir. "Ja ću izraditi prvu figuru nove kolekcije. I postaviti je na prvu policu novog doma."

Darri se nasmijao, nimalo iznenađen. Bemir je završio obuku za kovača, a strast mu je bila izrađivanje figura iz mesinga. Imao je poveću zbirku kipića – kako realistično oblikovanih patuljačkih junaka iz davnina, tako i onih smiješnih s prenaglašenim trbuhom, podbratkom ili nekim drugim detaljem, koji su služili za uveseljavanje posjetitelja. Nekolicinu je napravio po narudžbi i prodao, no većinu je čuvao kao ukrase polica vlastitog doma. Ostavljanje kolekcije u Ereboru mu je prilično teško palo, ali više desetaka mesinganih figura bio bi preveliki teret; na ovakav put se išlo samo s najnužnijim stvarima.

"Ja ću slaviti i jesti i piti tri dana bez prestanka", nacerio se Mami. "Ako to preživim, nakon toga spavam tri dana, a onda mogu početi razmišljati o poslu." Poput Darrija i Faldura, bavio se rudarstvom.

"Ja još ne mogu odlučiti. Vidjet ćemo kada stignemo tamo", nadovezao se Faldur, pa se okrenuo prema bratu. "A ti, Darri?"

Nije odgovorio odmah, razmišljajući o knjigama koje je pročitao i slikama koje je vidio u njima.

"Htio bih prošetati kroz Dvadesetprvu dvoranu. Vidjeti Balinov grob. I obići posljednje počivalište Durina Besmrtnog, pokraj Zrcalnog jezera", rekao je sanjarski.

Nakon njegovih riječi zavladalo je nekoliko trenutaka tišine. Svi su ga gledali gotovo zbunjeno.

"Stvarno?" zinuo je Mami.

"Naravno!" odvratio je Darri. "To su važne stvari iz naše povijesti."

"Pa dobro, jesu, ali neće pobjeći. Ipak bi se trebalo prvo proveseliti, a znamenitosti ćemo stalno moći razgledavati kasnije", rekao je Mami, i dalje se čudeći.

"Samo da ih nije onaj orkovski nakot uništio..." promrmljao je Faldur i zatresao glavom.

"Povijesne knjige s početka Četvrtog doba kažu da se Gimli sin Gloinov vratio u Khazad-dum nakon Rata za Prsten i zazidao Balinov grob tako da bude sačuvan od orka*", rekao je Darri. "Stoga se nadam da je barem to očuvano."

Dignuo je glavu i opet se osvrnuo. I tada ju je ugledao – crvenokosu nisku figuru koja je hodala između jednoga patuljka i patuljčice i gledala unaokolo po mnoštvu, kao da traži nešto... ili nekoga.

Je li se usuđivao nadati da je on taj kojeg traži...?

Njezin pogled je tada pao na njega, i nasmiješila se. Onda se brzo uozbiljila, pa potom još jednom osmjehnula. Zatim je podigla glavu prema prijateljima što su stajali uz nju i vidio je da im nešto govori. I najzad, uputili su se upravo prema njemu i njegovu društvu.

Shvatio je da se i sâm smiješi; ova je večer upravo postala sjajna. Podignuo je ruku i domahnuo joj.

"Halldis! Pozdrav!" doviknuo je grupici koja se približavala. "Hoćete li nam se pridružiti? Evo, napravit ćemo mjesta."

Dao je znak bratu i prijateljima da se malo pomaknu kako bi napravili mjesta za sjedenje i za trojku koja je upravo stigla. Brzo je promotrio drugo dvoje; tamnokosa patuljčica je izgledala kao da bi mogla biti Halldisinih godina, dok se patuljak što je bio s njima doimao koju godinu mlađim.

"Pozdrav i tebi", odvratila je Halldis kada su stali tik pokraj njih.

Gledao ju je trenutak-dva, upijajući njezin osmijeh i plameni odbljesak kose, a onda se okrenuo prema svome društvu.

"Faldure, Mami, Bemir, ovo je Halldis", predstavio ju je. "Upoznali smo se početkom putovanja, a potom smo još dva puta naletjeli jedno na drugo. S obzirom da je uvijek veselije u većem društvu, rekao sam joj da nam se pridruži sa svojim prijateljima."

Mami i Bemir su samo kimnuli i uputili pozdrave kao znak dobrodošlice. Faldurov je izraz lica, međutim, bio drukčiji i odavao je da ju je prepoznao.

"Hmmm... nije li to...?" Potom mu se na licu pojavio vragolast izraz. "Sjećam se izvjesnih riječi što ti je uputio moj brat..." Smiješak se pretvorio u veselo cerekanje, i Darri je poželio udaviti ga zbog spominjanja njegova gafa. Značajno se nakašljao i Faldur se tada ipak malo uozbiljio – ali samo malo – pa joj uputio naklon. "Drago mi je što se ponovno vidimo. Zapamtio sam... tvoju crvenu kosu", rekao je veselo na kraju.

Promatrajući brata kako upućuje Halldis svoj najblistaviji osmijeh, Darri je odjednom postao svjestan jednoga posve novog osjećaja. Jednoga koji mu je do sada bio gotovo nepoznat. Ali sada je bio tu.

Ljubomora.

Bio je zbunjen.

"Da, sigurno si zapamtio baš to i ništa drugo", odvratila je Halldis Falduru, s izrazom lica možeš-si-misliti.

Bemir i Mami su se obojica nagnuli malo naprijed; izrazi lica su im se u trenu izmijenili iz neutralnih u vrlo zainteresirane, i pogledali su ga s pozornošću jednakom onoj u psa tragača koji je nanjušio nešto.

"Hm, što si joj to rekao?" upitao ga je Bemir uzdignutih obrva, a oči su mu se krijesile od znatiželje.

Darri nije uspio na brzinu smisliti odgovor kojim bi se izvukao, a nije mu se prepričavalo kako je bio pogriješio. Osjetio je trunčicu panike jer se činilo da će se početak ovoga susreta pretvoriti u katastrofu po njega, i doista je u tome trenutku bio ljut na brata. Ali i prije nego što je išta rekao, progovorila je Halldis.

"Zamijenio me s nekim pa je ispalo smiješno, ali zabuna je odmah bila riješena", rekla je i odmahnula rukom, a Darri ju je poželio zagrliti istoga časa. _Kako si sjajno to izvela_... Dopustio si je mali uzdah olakšanja; izgleda da će katastrofa ipak biti izbjegnuta, i bio joj je itekako zahvalan.

Ona se potom okrenula i pokazala prema prijateljima. "Ovo je Tyra, a ovo je Lotti."

Predstavljanje je time bilo završeno i tada su sjeli svo troje. Halldis se spustila tik uz njega i to mu je još i više podiglo raspoloženje.

"Hej društvo, bojim se da nemamo baš mnogo pića", rekao je potom Mami, a tema Darrijeva i Halldisinog prvog susreta je očito bila zaboravljena. "Upravo smo oplakivali naše zadnje zalihe, koje će biti uništene večeras. Nadam se da ste bolje opskrbljeni nego mi. A ako ste nešto i donijeli – to bi bilo sjajno!!!" Iako ih je tek upoznao, nije bio ni najmanje suzdržan.

"Pa, bojim se da nismo – barem ne ako govorimo o piću", odvratila je tamnokosa patuljčica. _Tyra_ , ponovio si je Darri, pa onda još jednom. _A ono je Lotti_. Uvijek kada bi upoznao nekoga novog morao si je ponoviti njihova imena više puta; u suprotnom bi ih zaboravio već za nekoliko trenutaka.

"Ali imamo vreću medenjaka moje majke", nastavila je djevojka i nasmiješila se. "Najbolji slatkiši u Ereboru, kunem se Mahalovim imenom."

"Nisu bolji od onih moje sestre!" odvratio je Bemir. "Ali nema veze, daj svejedno. Bit će to super. A vi se poslužite našom medovinom, koliko je već ostalo."

Tyra je otvorila svoju torbu punu slasnih zalogajčića, i to je izazvalo oduševljene reakcije svih prisutnih. Led je bio probijen i društvo je nastavilo živahan razgovor. Pričali su o tome čime se bave, što vole raditi u slobodno vrijeme, o pjesmama, planovima i zabavi – poput nebrojenih drugih mladih. Uz medovinu i kolačiće vrijeme je proletjelo, i dogovorili su se da će se okupiti svi zajedno i idućih večeri.

Darri je uživao u razgovoru... a još više i u povremenim pogledima i osmijesima koje bi izmijenio s Halldis. Da, večer je doista bila sjajna.

-x-x-x-

* Referenca na moju priču "Last Visit to Moria" koja se može naći pod korisničkim imenom Ellynn, što je moj account za objavljivanje priča na engleskom jeziku.


	15. Chapter 15

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
12\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_I drugi dan putovanja ravnicom protekao je dobro, što sam i očekivao. Naposljetku, za razliku od šume, ovdje gotovo da i nema stvari koje bi mogle biti neprimijećene i iznenaditi nas. Ipak, neću ništa prepuštati slučaju pa ću i dalje slati izvidnike naprijed da ispituju teren._

_Sutra će izvidnici imati i dodatni zadatak. Nešto južnije leži jedno selo, pa ću ih poslati da najave naš dolazak. Želim čuti najnovije vijesti iz ovoga područja, a zacijelo će to biti i dobra prilika za trgovinu i nadopunu naših putnih zaliha._

_Prošli smo nešto više od polovice puta. Dok hodam, više gledam u daljinu na zapad gdje se uzdiže Magleno gorje negoli što gledam ispred sebe. Gorje je jako daleko – još uvijek je tek mutan obris. Ali gledam ga i izgaram u iščekivanju trenutka kada ću ugledati Tri vrha. A naročito onaj najviši i najposebniji – Zirakzigil._

_Ne zavidim vilenjacima na besmrtnosti, niti na nekim drugim njihovim osobinama. Ne bih se nikada mijenjao ni sa jednim od njih. Ali ovo je prvi i jedini put u životu kada bih dao sve da sam bar u jednoj stvari nalik na njih. Htio bih da mogu imati vilenjački vid i vidjeti mnogo bolje i dalje – toliko žudim vidjeti planine nad našim drevnim domom._

_Još otprilike tjedan dana i bit ćemo podno istočnih vrata Khazad-duma. Ne zavaravam se da će biti lako. Znam da će biti mnogo žrtava, i volio bih da mogu to promijeniti. No nema zaustavljanja. Svi oni koji padnu bit će osvećeni, a njihov duh će nastaviti živjeti s nama. Bit će to žrtva danas za slavu i blagostanje našeg naroda sutra._

_D._

-x-x-x-

Do sela su stigli u kasno poslijepodne, još za danjeg svjetla. Po mnogočemu je bilo nalik onima koja su ležala u predjelima oko Dugoga jezera, zaključila je Halldis. Gotovo sve kuće bile su malene, a tek nekolicina u sâmome središtu je bila nešto viša od ostalih. Većina ljudi je držala stoku u stajama pokraj svojih kuća, a sva polja u okolici su bila obrađena.

Kako je padao mrak, tako su mještani posvuda naokolo upalili brojne svjetiljke i baklje. Iako su imali tek nekoliko sati na raspolaganju, pokazalo se da su se dobro pripremili nakon što su od patuljačkih izviđača primili vijesti o dolasku velikog broja patuljaka. Malo izvan sela postavili su brojne štandove s različitom robom, a ponajviše s pićem i putnom hranom. Bile su dopremljene i velike bačve pa se na zadovoljstvo mnogih patuljaka na otvorenom točilo pivo – kao i poneka žešća pića. Više velikih ražnjeva na kojima su se vrtjele pečenke obećavali su slasnu večeru za goste.

Glorrim je pošao u potragu za kovačkim oruđima; kako je rekao, sada nije namjeravao ništa kupovati da ne bi morao nositi dodatni teret, ali želio je znati ima li kvalitetne robe kako bi je mogao nabaviti u budućnosti, jednom kada bude započinjao novi posao. Halldis je pak krenula u neobavezno razgledavanje.

Promatrajući vrevu oko sebe, pomislila je da večeras baš nitko od seljana nije ostao u svojoj kući. Svugdje unaokolo bili su muškarci, žene, djeca, staro i mlado. Naravno, nisu svi došli zbog trgovine; mnogi su došli iz radoznalosti i želje da vide patuljke te razbiju dosadnu svakodnevicu. Halldis je slutila da će se današnji dan prepričavati u mnogim dosadnim zimskim večerima u selu.

"Mahala mi, kako je dobro pojesti pečenje nakon svih ovih dana suhe hrane", rekla je Halldis smiješeći se od uha do uha nakon što je pojela i zadnji zalogaj i oblizala prste.

"Itekako se slažem", dometnula je veselo Tyra. Ona je već dokrajčila svoj odrezak. "Još kada bismo se uspjele progurati do neke od bačvi s pivom..."

No bilo je jasno da to neće biti jednostavno jer svugdje unaokolo je vladala velika gužva – a naravno, najviše oko mjesta gdje se prodavalo piće.

"Ovo je zacijelo najveći događaj u društvenom životu sela u podužem periodu", nasmijala se Halldis. "Možda možemo pokušati malo dalje, izvan sâmoga centra zbivanja..."

Pošle su prema rubnim dijelovima velikog improviziranog sajma gdje je ipak bilo malo manje svijeta i stale u red blizu jedne od bačvi. Vlasnik, krupni čovjek s povećim trbuhom užurbano je punio krigle, dok je djevojčica od deset ili dvanaest godina, ili možda čak i petnaest – Halldis nije bila sigurna jer je rijetko viđala ljudsku djecu pa nije znala dobro procijeniti – uzimala novac i vraćala ostatak. Iza oca i kćeri i iza bačve je provirivala još jedna manja glavica. Halldis je pogledala u tom pravcu, zamijetivši pokret, i uočila malu djevojčicu koja je potom nestala iza bačve. Zatim je ponovno provirila, ovaj put promatrajući malo duže prije nego što se opet sakrila. Sljedeći put joj se Halldis nasmiješila, i zauzvrat dobila stidljivi smiješak. Naposljetku, malena je djevojčica iskoračila naprijed te tako i ostala.

_E ovo sigurno ne može biti starije od sedam godina_ , bila je sigurna Halldis u svoju procjenu bez obzira na nedostatak iskustva. Naime, malena je bila poprilično niža od nje, a barem je to bilo siguran znak da je sasvim mlada. Ove noći očito čak ni najmlađi nisu morali rano u krevet. Halldis se još jednom nasmiješila malenoj, i to je očito ohrabrilo djevojčicu. Mala je prišla blizu njoj i Tyri.

"Imaš lijepu boju kose", rekla je curica tankim glasićem i stidljivo se osmjehnula.

"Oh, hvala ti! Drago mi je čuti da ti se sviđa", odvratila je Halldis razdragano. A kada je to izgovorila, oči djeteta su se šokirano raširile.

"Ti imaš ženski glas!" uskliknula je mala.

Halldis se počela smijati, baš kao i Tyra pokraj nje.

"To je zato što sam žensko!" rekla je Halldis, još veselije nego maločas.

"Ali... imaš bradu!" Glas djevojčice odavao je da još uvijek ne može povjerovati i da misli da je to što gleda djelo magije.

Halldis se pak nije mogla prestati smijati. Jednom je u Jezergradu čula uvredljiv komentar na račun bradatosti patuljačkih žena, no u riječima ove djevojčice nije bilo ničega zlonamjernog; ovdje je u pitanju bila obična dječja otvorenost. Prignula se prema malenoj.

"Želiš li čuti tajnu?" upitala je tihim, zavjereničkim tonom, a oči djevojčice su zablistale i u trenu je bila sva napeta u iščekivanju.

"Aha", rekla je curica jednako tiho i žustro kimnula nekoliko puta.

"Sigurno si čula za to da smo mi patuljci niži od vas ljudi, zar ne?" upitala je Halldis, a malena je potvrdila kimanjem. "E vidiš, sada ću ti otkriti još nešto", nastavila je prilagodivši glas za obraćanje malome djetetu. "Visina nije jedina razlika. Tvoji prijatelji možda i dalje neće znati, ali ti ćeš sada saznati. Razlika između patuljaka i ljudi je i u tome da patuljačke žene imaju bradu. To je normalno za nas, isto kao što je normalno da je vaše žene nemaju." Zastala je, pa uputila maloj još jedan osmijeh i namignula joj. "Eto. Sada znaš."

Curica se zahihotala, pa spustila pogled na njenu bradu. Činilo se da je smatra vrlo zanimljivim i neobičnim dodatkom na jednoj ženi. Podigla je ruku, pa potom zastala u nedoumici, ali bilo je sasvim jasno da je vrlo znatiželjna.

"Mogu taknuti tvoju bradu?" upitala je stidljivo, očito se ne mogavši obuzdati.

U nekom drugom kontekstu i od nekog drugog, pitanje bi je možda i zasmetalo. Ali budući da u očima djevojčice nije bilo ničega osim nevine radoznalosti, Halldis je kimnula. Tren kasnije, malena je ruka nježno dodirnula njezinu bradu.

"Stvarno je prava!" uskliknula je, kao da je tek tada povjerovala to što je gledala. Potom je opet zahihotala i nakrivila glavicu. "Sviđa mi se."

"Drago mi je. A meni se sviđaš ti", rekla je Halldis iskreno.

Uto se i Tyra sagnula prema curici. "I ja ću ti odati tajnu", rekla je, ali nije nastavila već se zagledala u nju, iščekujući da mala sâma zaključi.

"Znam što hoćeš reći! I ti si žensko!" ciknula je curica, i veselo zapljeskala sama sebi u znak priznanja kada joj je Tyra kimnula.

Dok su razgovarale s djevojčicom, polako su se pomicale naprijed i došle su na red za narudžbu. Uzele su svoje krigle i platile, a Halldis se opet okrenula prema malenoj.

"Mi ćemo sada poći svojim putem, a tebi želim dobru zabavu večeras. Nadam se da su ti prijateljice i prijatelji u blizini i da će vam biti dobro u ovoj veseloj noći. I možeš im reći da su od sada i dvije patuljčice tvoje prijateljice", rekla je toplo i kimnula.

Lice djevojčice je naprosto zasjalo.

"Hoću! Reći ću im!" uskliknula je sa širokim osmijehom te se okrenula i otrčala – bez sumnje kako bi se odmah pohvalila saznanjima i stjecanjem novim prijateljica.

"Pa, ovo je bilo zanimljivo", komentirala je na kraju Halldis, gledajući u pravcu u kojem je djevojčica nestala.

"Svakako", složila se Tyra uz osmijeh. "I barem nije zlonamjerna, pa je ispalo zabavno."

Halldis je kimnula, znajući da je i Tyra imala loših iskustava s uvredljivim komentarima.

"Ma mislim da većina ljudi u Jezergradu nije loša", nastavila je dok su pomalo šetale unaokolo i pijuckale svoja pića. "Ali uvijek se nađe poneka budala."

"Zašto misle da mogu komentirati naš izgled?" frknula je ljutito Tyra. "Ne misle valjda da su oni privlačni nama, onako visoki i mršavi i obrijani?!?! A to što kažeš da nisu loši – e pa dobri su izvana zato jer imaju koristi od trgovine s nama!"

"No dobro, nije da i mi nemamo koristi od trgovine s njima", nasmijala se Halldis.

Dok su hodale dalje, ogledavala se oko sebe. No posvuda je bilo toliko mnoštvo koje se kretalo i miješalo u svim mogućim pravcima da je bila svjesna da je mala vjerojatnost da će naletjeti na onoga koga je željela vidjeti.

Ipak, nešto malo kasnije naletjele su na poveću grupu sačinjenu od nekoliko mladića oba naroda, vrlo glasnu i sjajno raspoloženu. Od patuljaka, bili su tu Darri i njegovo društvo, a s njima i Lotti. Halldis i Tyra su zastale i promotrile ih.

I nastavile gledati. Prošlo je nekoliko minuta, a u tome vremenu i jedan krug natjecanja.

"Bit će zabavno gledati sutra kako će biti mamurni", rekla je Tyra zabavljeno.

"I ne samo ujutro, nego dobar dio dana", dodala je Halldis.

Grupa se smijala. Bile su dovoljno blizu da vide da prvi "gubitnici" koji će uskoro ispasti iz igre nisu više sasvim stabilni na nogama. Naime, bilo je to natjecanje u ispijanju piva.

"Muški", rekla je Tyra uzdignuvši obrve i promatrajući ih pogledom koji bi uputila ne baš bistrom djetetu.

"Smiješni su", rekla je Halldis i zahihotala. "Misliš da i vilenjaci rade ovako nešto?" upitala je veselo.

"Pa, glasine kažu da su podrumi kraljevske palače prepuni bačava vina... tako da mislim da je odgovor potvrdan", nacerila se Tyra.

Još glasnoga smijeha iz pravca gdje su bili mladići.

Uto ih je primijetio Lotti, pa se na čas odvojio od grupe i dotrčao do njih. U liniji koja nije bila baš ravna, primijetila je Halldis.

"Cure! Dođite nam se pridružiti! Pobjeđujemo!" povikao je kada je stigao do njih. Na licu mu je bio široki smiješak, a oči su mu bile prilično zamagljene.

"Neka, neka, samo vi nastavite", odmahnula je rukom Tyra. "Sigurna sam da ćete uspjeti i bez nas."

Promatrao ju je jedan čas, a onda mu se osmijeh još više proširio. A pogled još malčice zamaglio.

"Onda navijajte za nas!" uskliknuo je i otrčao natrag do vesele skupine.

"Tko može više?" začuo se tada glasni povik jednoga od mladića, a odgovor je bila buka u kojoj se nije dalo razaznati tko što viče. "Idemo, jedan, dva, tri!!!"

Na "tri" su svi nagnuli svoje u međuvremenu nanovo napunjene krigle i ispili ih nadušak. Uslijedila je vesela dernjava i klicanje.

"Tko zadnji ostane stajati, pobjednik!" uskliknuo je netko.

Halldis i Tyra su ih pogledale još jednom, pa onda jedna drugu.

"Muški", rekle su u glas, zakolutale očima i slegnule ramenima.


	16. Chapter 16

Probudilo ga je to što ga je netko udarao čekićem po glavi.

Zatim mu je trebalo nekoliko trenutaka da shvati da se čekić ipak nalazi unutar njegove glave, i da ima strahovitu glavobolju.

Otvaranje očiju je bio zadatak mnogo zahtjevniji no obično – kapci se jednostavno nisu htjeli razdvojiti. A kada im je to konačno uspjelo, poželio je da nije. Dnevna svjetlost je bila puno jača nego inače. Sigurno nešto nije u redu sa suncem jutros, zar ne? No kada je ponovno zaškiljio, Darri je otkrio da je nebo zapravo oblačno i tmurno. No da, očito je ipak njegova glava bila ta koja nije bila u redu, a ne sunce.

U grlu ga je tada zapeklo i ponadao se da negdje u blizini stoji bačva vode – i ništa manje od toga.

Ali onda se ipak nasmiješio. Sinoć su se sjajno proveli. Pečenje je bilo odlično, a pivo još bolje. Oni mladići iz sela su bili baš dobro društvo, zajednički su zbijali šale i pjevali, i vrijeme je proletjelo. I pobijedio je u natjecanju. Sad kad razmisli, sve bi opet ponovio bez obzira što se sada osjećao kao da su ga pregazila sva rudarska kola Erebora. Vrijedilo je.

Kada je ustao, pogled na brata i društvo mu je govorio da se osjećaju jednako uništeno poput njega, a gledajući unaokolo je otkrio mnoštvo podočnjaka, zijevanja i crvenih očiju. Ali bila je ovo zadnja prilika – i zapravo jedina prava na ovome putovanju – da se ovako zabave. Što budu bliže cilju, to će im bliže biti i rat; tada više neće biti ovako opušteni i bezbrižni.

Bitke. Rat. Na čas se namrštio, a srce mu se uznemirilo. Ali ipak, za sada ih je od toga dijelilo tjedan dana i odlučio je ne razmišljati o tome – pogotovo stoga jer je trenutno imao većih i bližih problema. Uskoro će nastaviti marš, a on će nekako morati izaći na kraj s mamurlukom.

Na brzinu se osvježio, a doručak je ovoga puta odlučio preskočiti, zaključivši da njegov želudac ne bi bio previše sretan kada bi dobio hranu; samo je popio mnogo vode i čaja. Kada su napokon krenuli, s olakšanjem je ustanovio da se povorka kreće sporije no prošlih dana. Kralj je očito bio svjestan intenziteta sinoćnjih zabava i milostivo dopustio laganiji tempo. A to nije bila jedina razlika u odnosu na prethodna dva dana.

"Kako to da više ne idemo uz Anduin?" upitao je njegov brat. 

Nakon Starog gaza dva su dana išli direktno prema jugu; sada su pak skrenuli prema jugozapadu, udaljavajući se od rijeke.

"Ne sjećaš se zemljopisa?" odvratio je Darri. "Da smo nastavili ravno, brzo bismo došli do početka močvare. Negdje južno od nas je rijeka Gladden koja se račva i ulijeva u Anduin stvarajući deltu – kroz više manjih tokova. A između njih je močvarno područje. Ne bismo mogli proći kroz to."

"Aha", kimnuo je Faldur, zijevajući. "Sad kad spominješ... da, zvuči poznato. Znači, sada idemo zaobići močvaru."

"Tako je", potvrdio je Darri, pa i sâm zijevnuo. Očito je bilo zarazno. Ili je jednostavno bio neispavan zbog sinoćnjeg kasnog odlaska na spavanje. Ili oboje. _Kako god_. "Prijeći ćemo Gladden negdje uzvodno od delte, i onda nastaviti prema jugu."

Potom su ušutjeli, i dobar dio jutra i prvog dijela dana nisu govorili mnogo. Darri je čuvao ono malo snage što je imao za pješačenje, baš kao i Faldur i ostali. Poslije uobičajene dnevne pauze ipak je išlo nešto lakše. Glavobolja se do tada malo smanjila a želudac umirio, i ručak mu je dao snage za nastavak hoda.

A kada padne mrak i zaustave se... nasmiješio se. Sinoćnja večer je bila nesvakidašnja i stvorena za ludu zabavu u velikome mnoštvu, ali danas se želio družiti s jednom posebnom osobom – razgovarati s njom i nastaviti je upoznavati.

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
14\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Usprkos malo kasnijem startu jutros i ispočetka nešto sporijem tempu, i današnji plan je ispunjen. Maloprije smo se zaustavili i napravili logor nadomak rijeke Gladden. Rijeka će nam ujedno dobro doći za još jednu nadopunu zaliha vodom za nastavak puta._

_Gledam gorje. Još je daleko i ne razabirem ga dobro, pogotovo zbog sumraka koji se spušta te oblaka i sumaglice u daljini. Ali ipak je sve bliže, sat po sat i dan po dan. Plamen u meni je sve jači i ne mogu dočekati trenutak kada ću stupiti u Khazad-dum._

_Vidim ga kakav će biti. Očišćen i obnovljen, osvijetljen brojnim bakljama, s izgrađenim domovima. Udarci pijuka i čekića odjekuju unaokolo, kao i glasovi i pjesma. Dokle god Arda bude postojala._

_D._

-x-x-x-

Dva društva su se ponovno okupila te večeri. Smjestili su se na tlo relativno blizu rijeke, koja je izgledala poput duge crne pruge u ravnici. Do njih je dopirala svjetlost okolnih vatri, i Darri je bacio pogled na prilike koje su posjedale u krug. Njegov brat i prijatelji imali su podočnjake, a pretpostavio je da i sâm izgleda slično. Lotti je djelovao još umornije, a jedino su djevojke izgledale veselo i odmorno. Halldis je sjedila pokraj njega, i nije mu promaklo da je pri svjetlosti vatre njezina kosa izgledala još crvenije i sjajnije no obično.

Tyra je otvorila ruksak i izvadila medenjake, a potom i čuturice i kaleže.

"Pivo i medovina", rekla je sa zadovoljnim osmijehom. "Mi smo jučer obnovile zalihe. Oni koji se jučer nisu uništili, mogu i danas uživati u piću."

"Tko kaže da mi ne možemo?" uskliknuo je Faldur. Zapravo, i svi oni su sinoć kupili nešto pića za nadolazeće dane. Darri je, doduše, morao priznati da mu je danas izgledalo nešto manje privlačno nego inače, ali nije to imao namjeru reći na glas. _Nisam ja mala curica._

"I ja ću si natočiti", rekao je Darri, u skladu s posljednjim mislima. Ipak, večeras je bilo vrijeme za malo sporiji tempo.

"I, kako ste preživjeli buđenje i današnji dan?" upitala je veselo Halldis, s prizvukom zadirkivanja u glasu. Pogled joj se na njemu zadržao nešto duže, i na čas se naježio gledajući njene oči.

"Pa hajde, ako ćemo biti potpuno iskreni, treba reći da smo bili malo pospaniji", odvratio je Darri, "ali to je samo zato jer smo išli spavati kasnije nego obično. To je bio jedini problem."

"Ha-ha, možete si misliti koliko vam vjerujemo!" uskliknula je Halldis, a hihot obje djevojke je poručivao da nijedna nije nasjela na tu izjavu. Ali otkrio je da mu to uopće ne smeta – jer njezine su riječi bile praćene zvonkim smijehom i sjajem u očima u kojem je uživao.

Tyra je nabacila još poneku šalu na njihov račun, a onda se zaustavila i potom je krenuo obični razgovor kao i prethodnih večeri. Faldur, Mami i Tyra su započeli raspravu o načinima obrade metala, a Bemir i Lotti su ih uglavnom samo slušali i kimali glavama; potonjem bi glava klonula svako malo i očito mu je sva pažnja bila usmjerena samo na to da uspije ostati budan. I nije mu išlo baš najbolje.

Darri se okrenuo prema Halldis.

"Moram priznati da ne znam mnogo o kasnijoj obradi ruda, jednom kada su izvađene", rekao je tiho, obraćajući se samo njoj. No ostali – bar oni budni – ionako su se unijeli u međusobni razgovor pa više i nisu obraćali pažnju na njih dvoje. "Naravno, znam osnove. Ali moje područje je iskapanje – prepoznavanje stijena, procjenjivanje mogućnosti pronalaska vrijednih metala i slično." Zastao je i nasmiješio se, jer čim je počeo govoriti o tome zamislio se pod zemljom. A tamo je bio najsretniji. "Zapravo, iskapanje je upravo ono što me veseli najviše. Biti u dodiru sa stijenama, osjećati ih pod rukom – neke glatke a neke hrapave, a sve drevne... to je najljepši doživljaj."

Gledala ga je zamišljeno nekoliko trenutaka, pa onda kimnula.

"Razumijem. I ja se osjećam isto u svojoj radionici", rekla je. "Jako volim sâm čin stvaranja. Na početku imaš samo sirovine, a onda korak po korak dolaziš do gotovog proizvoda. A kada ih prodajem..." Zastala je i na čas djelovala zbunjeno.

"Što?" upitao je, nukajući je da nastavi.

"Smijat ćeš se." Sada je pak djelovala kao da joj je neugodno.

"Neću. Doista", obećao je.

"Dok radim, potpuno se posvetim tome. I da, treba jesti, i da, živim od toga što prodajem, ali zapravo, ovaj... na neki način mi je uvijek malo žao rastati se od bilo kojeg predmeta koji izradim. Jer imam osjećaj kao da sam ugradila i dio svoje duše unutra."

Oborila je pogled, a on je kimnuo. Vrlo mu se sviđalo to što je rekla.

"Ne znam zašto bih se smijao", rekao joj je. "Mislim da to puno govori o tvojoj posvećenosti poslu."

Stidljivo se osmjehnula.

"Pa, drago mi je... nekima čudno zvuči kada opišem to što osjećam. Uglavnom, jedva čekam započeti ponovno. Jednom kada sve bude gotovo... morat ću dati izraditi svu opremu za radionicu iznova. Naravno, nije bilo moguće nositi sve sa sobom. Srećom, većinu toga može izraditi moj brat."

 _"Jednom kada sve bude gotovo"._ Te su ga riječi podsjetile da je jutros i sâm razmišljao o onome što je pred njima. Rat – i smrt – bili su sve bliže.

Ali do tada ih je dijelilo još nekoliko dana, i kao i jutros, odbacio je misli o njima. Sada je sjedio uz rijeku u lijepoj ljetnoj večeri... s _njom_.

"Proučio sam sve knjige o rudnicima i tunelima Khazad-duma do kojih sam mogao doći", rekao je Darri. "Sigurno su sada u lošem stanju... ali vjerujem da ih možemo brzo obnoviti kada svi prionemo na posao. Nadam se da ćemo ponovno pronaći i pravo srebro."

"To bi mnogo značilo za razvoj trgovine. Sigurno bi svi željeli predmete od njega, u svim kraljevstvima. Privuklo bi i vilenjake, one koji još uvijek žive u Međuzemlju", kimnula je Halldis pa nakrivila glavu, i činilo se da razmišlja. "Pitam se ima li ih još u Lothlorienu. Ali bojim se da ne."

Promotrio ju je, zaintrigiran zadnjom rečenicom. Doimala se kao da joj je žao zbog toga.

"A voljela bi da ih ima?" upitao je.

"Pa... da. Zapravo, moram priznati da do sada nisam nikada previše razmišljala o njima. Ne mogu reći da sam ih doživljavala neprijateljski, jer sukobi koji su postojali između naših naroda su stvar davne prošlosti i o tome jednostavno ne razmišljamo danas. K tome, u ovo naše vrijeme ih je toliko malo preostalo u Međuzemlju da su naprosto gotovo prestali biti dijelom njegove svakodnevice." Zastala je i podigla glavu prema njemu. Pogledi su im se susreli, i dok je gledao u njene oči srce mu je odjednom neobjašnjivo zatreperilo.

"I, ovaj..." nastavila je, još uvijek ga gledajući, "onaj tvoj opis vilenjaka mi je bio jako zanimljiv i lijep, pa eto, zapravo je to ono što me navelo da ih i ja poželim vidjeti. Ali sumnjam da još žive tamo", završila je s prizvukom žaljenja u glasu.

"Nikad se ne zna", odvratio je, iako je i sâm pretpostavljao da je mala vjerojatnost. Koliko je imao prilike čuti informacije o vilenjacima, činilo se da je jedina preostala skupina u Međuzemlju bila ona malobrojna u Zelenšumi.

Razmišljao je o tome što je rekla. Da, neki pripadnici njihovog naroda su čak i u ovo vrijeme zazirali od vilenjaka, ali sada se opet potvrdilo ono što je već naslutio – da je ona bila otvorenog duha.

Doista, _jako_ su mu se sviđale njezine riječi i stavovi... sve više i više.

"Ali imala sam i ja jedan posebni susret", nastavila je i trgnula ga iz razmišljanja, i usprkos polutami, vidio je kako su joj lice i oči naprosto zasjali. "Nisam ti stigla ispričati jer se nismo stigli mnogo družiti od izlaska iz šume, no sada ćeš čuti što smo Tyra i ja doživjele one večeri kada smo izašli iz Zelenšume."

Tada je čuo gotovo nevjerojatnu pripovijest o čovjeku koji se pretvara u medvjeda; zapravo, o takvim ljudima, jer kako je saznao iz njezine priče, radilo se o čitavoj lozi. Kada je završila, polako je kimnuo, zadivljen time što je saznao.

"Znaš, moj djed nam je često pričao priče dok smo bili maleni, a jedna od omiljenih nam je bila ona o Thorinu Hrastoštitu i ponovnom osvajanju Erebora", rekao je Darri, a slike iz djetinjstva iskočile su mu iz sjećanja. Sjedokosi djed u naslonjaču uz kamin, a on i Faldur sjede na podu uz njega i upijaju svaku riječ. "Čuli smo je više puta, i svaki put kada je opisivao onaj dio puta prije ulaska u Zelenšumu, hoću reći ondašnji njihov Mrkodol, govorio je o čovjeku-medvjedu po imenu Beorn. Pamtim ime i dan-danas. Mislio sam da je to nemoguće i da je to samo ukras – znaš i sama kako pripovjedači s vremenom dodaju razne detalje kako bi priča zvučala zanimljivije. A ipak..." Zastao je i zavrtio glavom, a čelo mu se nabralo. Još uvijek je pokušavao pojmiti to što je čuo.

"Ipak, to što si čuo od djeda bila je istina", završila je Halldis njegovu rečenicu.

Pogledao ju je.

"Volio bih da sam i ja bio tamo s vama, doista. Mora da je bilo nevjerojatno iskustvo."

"Uistinu jest", kimnula je. "Ali nikad se ne zna – možda se jednom i tebi ostvari. Možda ćeš jednom u nekoj prilici putovati za Erebor po nekom poslu, pa se opet zatekneš u tom predjelu... a sada znaš i što trebaš tražiti i gdje."

"Svakako ću to učiniti", rekao je.

Tada je primijetio da je Lotti zadrijemao, a i Mami je izgledao kao da jedva drži oči otvorene. Razgovor što su vodili ostali je gotovo utihnuo i činilo se da se Tyra namjerava pozdraviti i otići, a to je zacijelo značilo da će otići cijelo njihovo društvo. A on nije uspijevao odvojiti pogled od Halldis. Bila je lijepa i posebna s tom svojom crvenom kosom i bradom... i mnogo više od toga. Sviđala mu se osoba ispod te vanjštine. I želio ju je još bolje upoznati. Najradije bi je sada pozvao da pođu u šetnju, samo njih dvoje... ali možda sada ipak nije bio najzgodniji trenutak za to izvesti. No sutra...

"Čuj, sutra navečer, kada se zaustavimo..." započeo je sasvim tiho, tako da ga je samo ona mogla čuti. Ozbiljno ga je promatrala, i te oči su mu istovremeno davale hrabrost da postavi pitanje i činile ga nervoznim. "Možda bi htjela malo prošetati sa mnom i razgledati okolinu?"

 _Što se ima vidjeti usred ravnice? Baš ništa osim trave_ , javio se neki glas u njemu, narugavši mu se.

Halldis se sasvim lagano nasmiješila i kimnula.

"Vrlo rado."


	17. Chapter 17

Halldis si nije mogla pomoći – gotovo cijeloga je dana mislila na nadolazeću večer. Kako je prolazilo ovo putovanje i kako je polako upoznavala Darrija, sve ju je više privlačio. Bio je mnogo zanimljiviji od svih koje je upoznala do sada i uživala je u njihovim druženjima i razgovorima. _I jako je zgodan_ , dodala je u sebi. Razmišljanje o njegovu sinoćnjem pozivu tjeralo je njezino srce da ubrza.

_Voljela bih šetati s njim... slušati ga kako govori... promatrati one svijetlosmeđe oči_... Još malo ubrzanog lupanja srca. _Voljela bih_... Sklopila je oči, dok su noge naslijepo nastavljale put. I zamislila dodir njegove ruke... i usana. A srce joj je opet zatreptalo. _Voljela bih da me poljubi._

Za vrijeme stanke za ručak je ispričala Tyri o Darrijevu pozivu, a njezina prijateljica je bila oduševljena novostima. I začas je smislila sjajan plan.

"Ja ću večeras reći da se ne osjećam baš dobro i da ne bih išla na naše zajedničko druženje", rekla je s urotničkim osmijehom na licu. "Pitat ću i Lottija da ostane sa mnom i pravi mi društvo. Ti pođi sama, tako da budeš sama i kad se budeš morala vraćati. Ako to nije idealna situacija da se ponudi da te otprati, ne znam što jest." Veselo se nasmijala. "I tako ćete dobiti priliku da se prošetate nasamo."

"Najbolja si", rekla je ganuto Halldis.

"Sve za tebe. Sestro."

"Sestro." Zagrlila je prijateljicu.

Kada su se u predvečerje zaustavili, Halldis je imala dojam da uobičajena večernja rutina – postavljanje logora, osvježenje, večera – traje barem dvostruko duže nego obično. _Ma trostruko_ , pomislila je u jednom trenutku. Ali naposljetku je stiglo vrijeme za polazak, i prvi dio Tyrina plana se obistinio; istina, Lotti se doimao kao da bi rado otišao do novih prijatelja, ali je nakon Tyrinog nagovaranja ipak odustao od toga.

_Još samo da se ostvari i ostalo_ , molila se Halldis dok je kretala do Darrija i njegova društva.

-x-x-x-

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
15\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Danas sam ih napokon ugledao. Bundushatur. Barazinbar. I naposljetku, onaj najposebniji. Zirakzigil. Još su sasvim daleko i jedva sam razabrao tri vrha viša od ostalih. Ali najzad sam doživio da mi pogled padne na njih._

_Ne znam kada mi se zadnji put dogodilo da teško pronalazim riječi za ovaj dnevnik. Emocije su prejake. Nadomak smo kraljevstva koje je utemeljio moj daleki predak – otac cijeloga našega klana. Prvi od svih patuljaka. Čini mi se da proživljavam sve što je i on osjećao kada je prvi put ugledao Planine Khazad-duma. Ushit. Strahopoštovanje. Ljubav. Strast._

_Praoče moj... ponovno će stajati Durinova kula na vrhu Zirakzigila._

_D._

-x-x-x-

U trenutku kada ga je ugledala, preplavilo ju je uzbuđenje i Halldis se morala suzdržati da se ne počne osmjehivati od uha do uha. _Nemoj se cerekati kao mala curica koja je ugledala slatkiš. I nemoj početi trčati prema njemu._

Široki smiješak koji joj je Darri uputio za doček nije bio od pomoći u tim nastojanjima, ali uspjela je zadržati normalan izraz lica – bar se tome nadala. Pozdravila je cijelo društvo i sjela pokraj njih.

Razgovor je prošao u manje-više neobaveznom čavrljanju – o vremenu, te pretresanju doživljaja iz Zelenšume i zabavi u selu. Nije bila naročito koncentrirana na to što se pričalo; najviše od svega bila je svjesna Darrijeve blizine i njegova pogleda. Kada su im se jednom slučajno dodirnule ruke, sva se naježila.

Nakon nekog vremena im se osmjehnula i pozdravila ih. Zaželjela im je laku noć, a pogled joj se na Darriju zadržao malčice duže nego na ostalima. _Pa, ovo je taj trenutak_ , pomislila je, a u grudima joj je lupao neki veliki čekić... iako je to bilo samo njezino srce.

"Otpratit ću te da se ne vraćaš sama", rekao je on, naizgled nehajno. Kimnuo je prijateljima pa se uspravio i stao koračati uz nju.

"Jesi li umorna?" začula ga je kako pita i digla glavu prema njemu. Ozbiljno ju je promatrao.

_Ne, nisam! Mogla bih s tobom razgovarati još satima!_ , htjela je uskliknuti. No nekako je ipak uspjela da joj vanjština ostane mirna.

"Nisam", odgovorila je uz lagani osmijeh.

"Onda može mala šetnja?" upitao je Darri, a ona je kimnula.

Nije ga pitala kamo ide, samo ga je slijedila. Hodali su među postavljenim ležajevima, ognjištima te grupicama i pojedincima koji su sjedili ili ležali unaokolo. Vrlo brzo je otkrila – s nervozom i ushitom istovremeno – da traži put prema rubu logora. I uskoro su se našli na otvorenom prostoru, a njihovi sunarodnjaci su ostali iza njih.

Svjetlost baklji je sada bila iza njihovih leđa te je ovdje bilo mračnije. Ipak, nije bilo teško kretati se. Pomagao im je gotovo pun mjesec, kao i sâm teren – bili su u ravnici pa oko njih nije bilo nikakvih prepreka već samo trava. Halldis se ogledala oko sebe. Bili su usred ogromnoga crnog prostranstva, posve ravnoga – osim na zapadu. Tamo je pod svjetlošću mjesečine razabirala planine. Još su bile daleko, ali vidjelo se kako se vrhunci Maglenoga gorja izdižu nad ravnicom.

Darri je usporio i sjeo, a ona se spustila na tlo do njega. Pogledala je njegovu tamnu siluetu pokraj koje se osjećala posve sitnom. Bilo je prilično tamno, ali ipak je nazirala njegovo lice. Njegova svijetlosmeđa kosa sada se doimala još svjetlijom na mjesečini. Uočila je kako je okrenuo glavu na sve strane, pa najzad prema nebu.

"Prije nego što smo krenuli, mislio sam da se nikako neću moći naviknuti na otvoreni prostor", rekao je. "Naročito loše sam spavao one prve dvije noći u šumi. Sve mi je smetalo. Ali sada, iako naravno ne bih mogao duže vrijeme živjeti izvan podzemlja, mogu reći da vanjski svijet ipak nije loš. Mnogo toga lijepoga sam vidio i doživio."

Zvučao je zamišljeno i na čas se pitala obraća li se njoj ili samo razmišlja na glas. No potom se okrenuo prema njoj.

"Ako u nekoj prilici budem putovao natrag do Erebora, svakako ću potražiti onoga čovjeka-medvjeda o kojem si mi pričala", rekao je uz osmijeh. "A ti? Što bi ponovila, a što bi učinila različito ako bi ponovno putovala tom rutom?"

Halldis se nasmiješila. Nije bilo teško odgovoriti na to.

"I ja bih se javila Grimbaru, ali nikako ne bih lutala okolo sama!" uskliknula je. "Ne, ne bojim se voda u šumi. Sjećaš se što sam ti pričala o onome potoku – to je zapravo bio lijep doživljaj." Zastala je, i vidjela pokret kimanja njegove glave u mraku. "Mislim da šuma posjeduje nekakvu čaroliju, ali ne plašim je se; mislim da nije neprijateljski naklonjena prema nama. Ali kada lutaš sam, možeš upasti u opasne situacije sa šumskim životinjama – kao što sam naučila na teži način."

"Ovdje u ravnici je svakako mnogo mirnije i bezopasnije", rekao je Darri, pa je pogledao. "Rekla si da putuješ s bratom. Što je s vašim roditeljima? Oni su ostali? Je li bilo teško zbog razdvajanja obitelji na pola?" upitao je.

O tome je razmišljala još od trenutka kada su njezini roditelji rekli da će ostati u Ereboru – a što je zapravo bilo odmah nakon kraljeve objave.

"Da, ostali su, a i moj najstariji brat također. I iako to ne bi priznali na glas, bilo mi je jasno da su majka i otac sretni što će im u blizini ostati bar netko od uže obitelji", rekla je Halldis. Malo je oklijevala, a onda ipak nastavila. "Mislim da su se nadali da ću i ja ostati. Ja sam se rodila u njihovim već malo poznijim godinama, nakon što su im sinovi već bili odrasli. Imala sam prilike naslutiti kakvu vrstu odgoja su imali neki moji prijatelji i prijateljice, i shvatila sam da je moj bio mrvicu drugačiji. Bile su to sitnice, ali rekla bih da su mene ipak malčice više tetošili. Mislim da ti nije teško zamisliti situaciju: stariji par dobio curicu koju je mogao razmaziti nakon što su već podigli dvojicu nasljednika."

Kada je to izrekla, postala je svjesna da je iznijela posve osobne stvari – nešto o čemu je inače razgovarala jedino s Tyrom. Pa ipak, osjećala je da se pred Darrijem može otvoriti – kao što joj se već dogodilo i ranije. Što li je to bilo u njemu?

"Dugo sam razmišljala što bih učinila", nastavila je. "S jedne strane, u Ereboru sam imala sigurnost poznatog okruženja, a promjene – pa čak i one nabolje – često bude nervozu. No, Khazad-dum je naše najveće kraljevstvo koje je ikada postojalo. Mogućnost življenja u obnovljenom Khazad-dumu je ipak prevagnula, i nisam mogla odoljeti. To je bilo ono što je bilo presudno za odluku, usprkos svim rizicima." Pogledala ga je. Sada kada su joj se oči priviknule na tamu, čak mu je mogla razabrati crte lica. Gledao ju je, i odjednom mu je poželjela proći dlanom po licu, dodirnuti mu obraz i bradu. U trbuhu su joj se probudili leptirići i duboko je udahnula, nastojeći se smiriti. "Sigurno je isto vrijedilo i za tebe?" upitala je potom.

"Hej, ja sam rudar!" podsjetio ju je razdragano. "Skočio sam na sâm spomen ponovnog osvajanja Khazad-duma. Nisam morao razmišljati niti trenutka."

"Jasno mi je", rekla je Halldis, pa se zamislila. "Ne mogu poreći da se ujedno i bojim..." Da, bojala se, i to mnogočega. Promjene. Rata. Gubitka. Mnogi koje je poznavala će se boriti. I ginuti. Glorrim. Rođaci. Prijatelji.

"Samo luđaci se ne boje ničega", odvratio je Darri. "No, vjerujem našem kralju. I vjerujem da je došao pravi trenutak za ispunjenje proročanstva."

Njihov narod se preporodio u posljednjih nekoliko stoljeća blagostanja. Bilo ih je mnogo i predstavljali su veliku silu, i Halldis je polako kimnula. "I ja tako mislim. Usprkos opasnostima, drago mi je da sam krenula na ovaj put."

"I meni je drago da si krenula."

_Oh._

Protrnula je i digla glavu, i iako je bila tama, osjećala je njegov pogled. Glas kojim je izrekao te riječi bio je tih i ozbiljan, i osjećala je da je iskren. Nije uspijevala pronaći odgovor. Samo ga je gledala, nadajući se. Je li bilo moguće da se on osjeća isto kao i ona...?

"I drago mi je što sam te pronašao." Još tiše, još nježnije.

_Oh. Oh._

Ostala je bez daha – a još i više kada se njegova ruka podigla i pomilovala joj kosu, a onda se zadržala na njezinom ramenu. Samo je nepomično sjedila i gledala kako se nagnuo malčice prema njoj... pa još malo... i još malo... i naposljetku mu se lice našlo tik uz njeno. Dodirnuli su se čelom i sklopila je oči, opijena trenutkom. Srce joj je zakucalo snažno kao nikada do tada. A onda su njegove usne pronašle njezine, i sva je ustreptala.

"I ja sam sretna", prošaptala je.

Stisnuo ju je uz sebe, a ona je uzvratila zagrljaj i položila mu glavu na rame.

"Sretna sam", ponovila je.


	18. Chapter 18

Dok se vraćao prema svome mjestu u logoru, Darri se nije prestajao smiješiti. Poljubio ju je, držao ju je u naručju. I sve je bilo sjajno.

Nisu se dugo zadržali; postajalo je kasno, i uskoro ju je otpratio natrag. Rastali su se uz poljubac, i jedva je čekao da je ponovno vidi.

Mnoge baklje su u međuvremenu bile ugašene i bilo je nešto mračnije nego ranije. Kada se vratio do svoga mjesta, vidio je da većina spava – njegovi roditelji, rođaci, kao i prijatelji nešto dalje. Činilo se da i Faldur spava. Darri se tiho uvukao u svoju vreću za spavanje.

"Slušam." 

Ne, Faldur ipak nije spavao. _Derište znatiželjno_. Pridigao se na lakat i Darri je na njegovu licu vidio da je potpuno budan i izgara od znatiželje. Vragolasto se smješkao.

"Da", rekao je Darri kratko, i to je bilo sve što je namjeravao reći. Neće prepričavati detalje; oni su bili privatni, i pripadali su samo njemu i Halldis.

"Da, i...? Iiii...?" nije se predavao Faldur, naglašeno izduživši zadnju riječ-pitanje.

"Da, i to je kraj priče. To je sve što trebaš znati, mali." Ipak, nije to izrekao oštro i nasmiješio se bratu.

"Ah, dobro, nek' ti bude", uzdahnuo je Faldur glumeći teško razočaranje. No i on se osmjehnuo. "Drago mi je. Sretno", dodao je.

"Hvala, brate", odvratio je Darri. Znao je da Faldur to iskreno misli. "Laku noć."

"Laku noć."

Usnuo je uz Halldisin lik pred očima i još osjećajući njene usne na svojima.

-x-x-x-

Put prema jugu se nastavljao. Barazinbar, Zirakzigil i Bundushathur – tri diva među ostalim vrhovima – sada su se vidjeli posve jasno. Činilo se da se spajaju s nebom, toliko su bili visoki, i iako je za nekoliko dana trebalo započeti ljeto, vrhovi su im bili prekriveni snijegom.

Planinski lanac se doimao poput ogromnoga bedema što se pružao u pravcu sjever-jug – toliko dug, visok, golem i naizgled nepristupačan da je Halldis palo na pamet da bi, da se zatekla ovdje sama i u neko pradavno prošlo vrijeme, možda čak i pomislila da je došla do kraja svijeta i da se ne može proći dalje.

Pa ipak, postojalo je nešto što je pokretalo žitelje Arde – bili oni patuljci, vilenjaci ili ljudi – i protiv najtežih, naizgled nesavladivih prepreka. Znatiželja. Što je iza sljedećeg zavoja? Što je iza sljedećeg brežuljka? Nova prilika, možda? Nova zemlja koja samo čeka biti osvojena?

Što je iza najvećeg planinskog lanca na Ardi?

U slučaju njezinog naroda, pravo pitanje je bilo – što je _ispod_ toga planinskoga lanca.

_Naš dom._

Duboko u unutrašnjosti je ležalo ono što je bilo najvažnije patuljcima i što ih je tjeralo naprijed. Ali dok je promatrala planine, Halldis je zaključila da je i površina itekako lijepa. Obronci su bili obrasli gustom šumom i bili su obojani svim nijansama zelene, od najsvjetlijih do najtamnijih. Na većim visinama se moglo razabrati gdje je prestajala čak i crnogorična šuma i gdje je preostajala još samo trava. A _ona tri vrha_ su bila toliko visoka i tako strmih obronaka da na njima više nisu opstajale ni zemlja ni trava; prema nebu su se pružale samo gole, okomite, nazubljene stijene.

Sunce je zašlo iza gorja i stiglo je vrijeme za zaustavljanje, što je Halldis jedva dočekala. Prošlo je dva dana od one posebne večeri. Sinoć su se ponovno okupili svi zajedno, oba društva, i kada su ona i Darri ustali kako bi otišli u šetnju nasamo, ispratile su ih vesele šale. No nije ni najmanje hajala za zadirkivanje, a koliko je vidjela, nije ni Darri. Samo su se nasmijali i odmahnuli prijateljima, i pošli svojim putem. Jedva je čekala ponoviti isto i večeras.

Držeći se za ruke, i večeras su izašli iz logora te se smjestili na meku travu, daleko od gužve. I tek sada kada mu se našla u zagrljaju i kada ju je poljubio, činilo joj se da je tek to pravi početak ove večeri; sve ono ranije bio je samo uvod u ono što joj je bilo važno.

Ležala je na boku s glavom na njegovom ramenu i rukom prebačenom preko njegovih grudi, a njegova ruka je bila oko njezinih ramena. U njegovom se naručju osjećala posve sićušno... i sretno i spokojno.

"Pitam se kako se osjećao Durin Besmrtni kada je ugledao ove planine", rekao je u jednome trenutku Darri zamišljeno. Halldis je malčice pomaknula glavu i pogledala uvis. Zahvaljujući mjesecu čiji je krug još uvijek bio skoro cijeli osvijetljen, planine su se jasno ocrtavale naspram tamnoga neba, tim više što su im vrhovi bili bijeli od snijega. "Zacijelo je Mahal vodio njegove korake, i sigurno je bio jako uzbuđen."

"To i ja vjerujem", rekla je Halldis, pa se nasmijala. "Bilo kako bilo, on se sigurno osjećao mnogo bolje od onih prvih vilenjaka koji su stigli u podnožje planina. Durin je samo morao ući u planine. Vilenjaci su ih morali prijeći!"

Darri se nasmijao zajedno s njom.

"Doista, zamisli, gledaš u te visine i misliš kako se moraš toliko penjati... Ne, hvala!"

Ni Halldis nije smatrala tu zadaću ni najmanje privlačnom.

"Hehe, mnogo je lakše proći kroz planine nego preko njih", rekla je, pa se malo zamislila. Spominjanje tih drevnih zbivanja ju je potaklo na sljedeće pitanje. "Kada bi se mogao vratiti u prošlost, u neko drugo vrijeme, i kada bi imao samo jednu mogućnost za to, koje vrijeme bi izabrao?"

"Uh. Preteško pitanje", odgovorio je Darri i čula je kako je uzdahnuo. "Ali ako baš moram izdvojiti samo jedno..." Kraća šutnja. "Prvo doba, Gabilgathol i Tumunzahar. Neka druga mjesta ću možda jednom posjetiti, ali ova više ne mogu. A sigurno su bili veličanstveni."

"Rudar prije svega, zar ne?" nasmiješila se.

"Pa, to nam je cijeloj obitelji u krvi", odvratio je Darri. "A ti? Tvoj odabir je...?"

"Kada sam bila mala, voljela sam slušati priče o tome kako su Thorin II. i njegova skupina ponovno osvojili naš Erebor." Osmjehnula se sjetivši se kako su Tyra i ona trčale hodnicima i borile se protiv nevidljivog zmaja. "Voljela bih vidjeti sve te junake i živjeti u ono vrijeme."

"Jednoga dana će se pričati priče o ovome pohodu, a naš kralj će biti uvršten u najveće junake našega naroda."

Halldis je kimnula, no nije odgovorila. Neko su vrijeme ležali u tišini, a ona je još malo razmišljala o Thorinovom podvigu. A onda ju je Darri počeo ljubiti, i zaboravila je na stara kraljevstva, na stare junake i njihove pohode i na sve ostalo.

-x-x-x-

Kralj je stajao pred svojim šatorom. Bilo je kasno, no čekao ga je još jedan važan sastanak. Uz njega su bili supruga i oboje odrasle djece, a i Bergvi se vrzmao iza njih i promatrao. Pred njima su stajali Nardi, Thirkal, Bofi i Ragir. Potonja dvojica su bili glavni izviđači njegove garde – najiskusniji i najbolji u tome poslu koji su postojali među njima. Obojica su bili stariji od njega, ali i dalje u vrhunskoj formi. U posljednjih su dvadesetak godina upravo oni vodili tajne izviđačke operacije kroz hodnike Khazad-duma, prikupljajući dragocjene informacije o stanju tunela, dvorana, vertikalnih okna, položaja orka, te svega ostalog što je bilo važno.

"Do Istočnih dveri nam je preostalo tri dana", rekao je ozbiljno kralj, obraćajući se svima oko sebe. "Sutra popodne ćemo zaobići krajnje isturene obronke gorja, gdje započinjemo skretati prema zapadu. Jednom kada dođemo do zapadnog završetka šume Lorien, poslat ću glasnike prema jugu – prema rohanskim naseljima koja su najbliža šumi – kako bi s upraviteljima razgovarali o budućoj suradnji i trgovini." Zastao je i pogledao Nardija. "Naravno, glasnike treba odabrati među onima koji neće sudjelovati u borbi."

Nardi je kimnuo bez riječi. U ratu pred njima svaki mač i sjekira su bili važni.

Kralj se potom obratio Bofiju i Ragiru. 

"Vas dvojica uzmite još ponekog izviđača i krenite odmah u zoru brzim maršem. Vrijeme nam je sada jako važno. Ispitajte najnovije stanje u tunelima, pa potom krenite natrag ususret nama kako biste nas izvijestili."

Dvojica izviđača su kimnuli kao jedan.

"Da, visosti", odgovorili su gotovo u isti glas.

Durin nije ni najmanje sumnjao da će izvršiti zadatak na vrijeme i vratiti se dovoljno brzo da se susretnu podno Istočnih vrata, pokraj Zrcalnog jezera. Kimnuo im je i okrenuo se Thirkalu. Patuljak je bio nizak i mršav, poprilično sitniji od prosječnih patuljačkih muškaraca, i netko bi se mogao upitati kakav bi doprinos u nadolazećem ratu netko takav uopće mogao dati. Ali samo netko neupućen, netko tko ga ne pozna. Thirkal je bio među najbriljantnijim umovima koje je Durin poznavao, i već je odavno bio njegov glavni savjetnik za sve radove vezane uz projektiranje novih tunela i okna te za održavanje postojećih. Novi poboljšani sustavi provjetravanja, grijanja i cirkulacije zraka u Ereboru – stvari od vitalne važnosti za život u podzemlju – bili su upravo njegovo djelo.

Stručnjak takve vrste bio je itekako važan i pri planiranju osvajanja mjesta konfiguriranog poput Khazad-duma. Thirkal je bio uključen u posljednje tri izviđačke misije, a još od ranije se mogao pohvaliti činjenicom da je imao u glavi cjelokupnu mrežu tunela, dvorana i vertikalnih okna. Durin je to također mogao reći – a on ih je zapamtio zato jer je nebrojene sate proveo nad starim mapama i nacrtima, upijajući njihov drevni dom u svoje srce i u svoje pamćenje. Njegov je motiv bila želja da se što više približi svome snu i osjeti kako je izgledalo njihovo najveće kraljevstvo. Thirkal je pak to učinio iz praktičnih razloga: zanimalo ga je kako su njihovi davni preci riješili neke zahtjevne probleme vezane uz ventilaciju, a istovremeno je pamtio svaki detalj kako bi ga kasnije iskoristio u planiranju osvajanja.

"Thirkal, slušam." Kralj mu je kimnuo i dao znak da preuzme riječ.

Njegov savjetnik se lagano nakašljao i prešao pogledom preko svih prisutnih, te se okrenuo dvojici glavnih izviđača.

"Svakako povedite Thorfija sa sobom", rekao je Thirkal. "Bio je sa mnom kada sam ispitivao vertikalno okno nad Drugom dvoranom. To je okno napola zatvoreno stijenom na njegovom otvoru, a sada ju je potrebno maknuti. Thorfi zna položaj okna i stijene na padini iznad Istočnih dveri. S obzirom na njenu veličinu, za micanje će biti potrebna dvojica pa još netko mora ići s njim. To će biti njihov zadatak i vrlo je važno da ga obave."

"Bit će učinjeno", rekao je Bofi, stariji od dvojice izviđača. U njegovoj je tamnoj kosi već bilo sjedina. Potom je pogledao kralja. "Još nešto?"

"Za sada ne", odgovorio je ozbiljno Durin. "Pođite s prvom svjetlošću zore i vidimo se za tri dana. Srest ćemo se kod Kheled-zarama."

Dvojica izviđača su se okrenula i otišla, a kralj je pogledao svoga savjetnika.

"I ti si sada slobodan, prijatelju. Imamo okvirni plan, a završne konzultacije ćemo obaviti kada dobijemo izvještaj izviđača. Laku noć."

"Laku noć." Thirkal se naklonio kralju i njegovoj obitelji te se i on udaljio.

"Ja ću poći u Rohan kao izaslanik", oglasila se Dirhild.

Durin se okrenuo prema supruzi. Upravo u času kada se htio posvetiti tome pitanju, ona je iznijela sjajno rješenje. Lagano se osmjehnuo i pogledao je u iščekivanju nastavka.

"Povest ću svakako Farija, kojem ću to saopćiti još večeras, te još jednu ili dvije osobe. Naravno, bit će odabrani među onima koji se neće boriti", rekla je.

Polako je kimnuo. Fari je bio logično rješenje što se tiče struke, i zapravo ga je i sâm htio uvrstiti u izaslanstvo; to je bio njegov savjetnik za trgovinu, a usput je bio u poodmaklim godinama. Naravno, stari patuljak je bio ponosan i svakako će ponuditi svoje usluge u borbi, ali njegovi najbolji dani su bili daleko iza njega. Kada bi njegova molba bila odbijena – a što bi svakako bio slučaj – osjećao bi se povrijeđeno i odbačeno. No Dirhild će ga preduhitriti svojom ponudom, a on nikako neće moći odbiti kraljicu. Svi smo na dobitku. Fari neće biti besposlen i osjećat će se korisno. Ujedno, prisustvo kraljice i savjetnika za trgovinu na čelu izaslanstva će dati razgovorima vrlo služben ton.

"Savršeno", rekao je i nasmiješio se, te joj kimnuo u znak priznanja.

"Zbog čega je toliko važno pomaknuti stijenu?" upitao je tada Bergvi, i Durin se okrenuo prema mlađem sinu.

"Okna nam služe zbog...?" odvratio mu je otac protupitanjem.

"Zbog odvoda dima. To svi znaju", odgovorio je odmah Bergvi.

"A što je veći otvor okna...?" Durin je želio da dječak sam dođe do zaključka. Promatrao ga je kako razmišlja nekoliko trenutaka, i prepoznao je trenutak kada je njegov izraz lica odao shvaćanje.

"To će strujanje zraka prema gore biti jače!" uskliknuo je Bergvi pobjedonosno.

"Tako je. Ponekad – naročito zimi – ne želimo prejaki propuh i tada djelomično zatvorimo otvor okna. Ali sada nam je važna što jača cirkulacija zraka. To će nam pomoći ostvariti prvi korak osvajanja." Durin je kimnuo i osmjehnuo se. Jedva je čekao stupiti nogom u Khazad-dum. I znao je da će biti na čelu, kao prvi koji će to učiniti.


	19. Chapter 19

Upravo kada je sljedećega jutra povorka bila spremna krenuti, Halldis je začula rog – sedam puta – što je značilo da će čuti novu važnu obavijest. Zvuk je dolazio s njezine desne strane, i brzo se progurala u prvi red kako bi bolje čula i vidjela.

Kada je stigla naprijed, nekoliko jardi dalje je ugledala jednoga od kraljevih gardista. Žamor se začas stišao.

"Do Istočnih dveri Khazad-duma nas dijeli tri dana. Danas je zadnji dan putovanja kroz ravnicu, a sutra ujutro započinjemo uspon. Sutra navečer ćemo stići do prostrane doline u kojoj ćemo napraviti logor. Svi borci će nastaviti dalje odmah, odnosno preksutra ujutro. Svi oni koji neće ići u borbu će se u tom logoru privremeno zaustaviti; ovi potonji će kasnije dobiti daljnje upute o njihovome nastavku puta jedan dan kasnije, te na koji način će moći pridonijeti pohodu. Ima li pitanja?"

Nije ih bilo i gardist je produžio dalje do iduće skupine, a Halldis se vratila na svoje mjesto i stala uz brata. Uskoro su krenuli.

_Tri dana_ , odzvanjalo joj je u glavi dok su hodali.

Kada je kralj prvi put objavio da će se krenuti na pohod, pomisao o životu u Khazad-dumu joj je zvučala vrlo primamljivo, ali tada joj je to bilo samo ime iz daleke prošlosti. Vrlo posebno i važno, naravno, ali ipak samo ime. Nije bilo blisko, i nije bilo opipljivo.

I kada je donijela odluku da i sâma krene u novi život, a što je zapravo bilo prilično nedavno – tek nekoliko mjeseci prije polaska – borba za Khazad-dum i dalje joj je bila tek misaona imenica.

Pa čak i kada je već započelo putovanje, kada je Erebor ostao iza njih i kada su prevaljivali milju po milju uz Celduin i kroz šumu, nije razmišljala o ratu. Dijelom zato jer je vrijeme bilo ispunjeno mnoštvom avantura... _a možda dijelom i zato jer nisam željela razmišljati o tome._

Činilo joj se da je tek sada kada su ove riječi bile izgovorene na glas rat postao stvarnost. I sada više nije moglo biti zatvaranja očiju. Rat je bio pred njima, i to sasvim blizu. Tri dana.

Zapravo, do rastanka je bilo i manje – dva dana – shvatila je kada je uputila brzi postranični pogled Glorrimu koji je hodao pokraj nje i ozbiljno gledao pred sebe. Njezin brat će biti među onima koji će ići u osvajanje. Sutra navečer će stići do mjesta gdje će biti napravljen logor, a s kojega će on krenuti dalje. Preksutra ujutro će se rastati s njim.

Jesu li ovo posljednja dva dana koja ima s bratom?

Došao joj je poriv da ga zagrli istoga časa. Naravno, nije to učinila; ne bi bilo primjereno u ovome trenutku, a osim toga, Glorrim nije bio osoba koja je mnogo iskazivala emocije i znala je da isto očekuje od nje zauzvrat. No to nije mijenjalo ono što je osjećala iznutra. Grč joj je stisnuo utrobu i nije popuštao.

_Razmišljaj pozitivno. Ne gubi nadu._

Ali istovremeno, u dušu joj se uvlačio i strah. Bijega od razmišljanja i suočavanja s činjenicama više nije bilo. One riječi izrečene ujutro su promijenile sve. Osjećala se kao da je do sada živjela u nekome lijepom snu, a onda je uslijedilo grubo buđenje i našla se u najgoroj varijanti stvarnosti. Strah je rastao i rastao i proširio se cijelim njenim bićem, gušeći sve ostale misli i osjećaje.

Tri dana.

Kako je hodala dalje, presjekla ju je nova misao.

Darri. Što ako njega izgubi?

Ne, strah za mladića kojega je upoznala tek nedavno nije se mogao mjeriti sa strahom koji ju je paralizirao pri pomisli da će joj stradati brat. Ali i Darri je postajao sve važniji njenome srcu i pomisao da bi mogla ostati bez njega je boljela.

_A jesam našla trenutak kada ću se zaljubiti_ , uzdahnula je i zatresla glavom. _Trebala sam biti pametnija i ne vezivati se..._

Put se nastavljao, a njezine su misli bile sve mračnije.

Kada je došlo vrijeme za dnevnu stanku, Halldis nije imala ni najmanje teka i uspjela je pojesti tek polovicu svoje užine. Dok je bezvoljno sjedila i čekala nastavak putovanja, prišla joj je Tyra i sjela uz nju. Prijateljica joj je izgledala ozbiljno i odlučno, i ovo je bila jedna od rijetkih prilika kada Halldis nije mogla pogoditi što joj je na umu.

"Sestro, želim da uzmeš nešto moje i čuvaš", rekla je Tyra te povukla uzicu na kožnoj narukvici koju je nosila na lijevoj ruci. Potom ju je skinula i pružila Halldis.

Ona je pak zurila u Tyrine pružene ruke, ne učinivši nijedan pokret da bi uzela narukvicu i ne shvaćajući. Odbijajući shvatiti.

Još kada su bile sasvim mlade djevojke, kupile su na jednoj svetkovini dvije identične kožne narukvice te na unutarnjoj strani urezale oba imena u znak vječnoga prijateljstva. A sada joj je Tyra davala svoju.

"Tyra... što... što to radiš? Što to znači?" upitala je tiho te najzad podigla pogled. Ne, ono što je pomislila nije moglo biti istina. Nije _smjelo_ biti istina.

Tyrine oči su bile ozbiljne, ali na licu joj je treptao jedva primjetni osmijeh.

"I ja ću se boriti. A ako mi se nešto dogodi, ne želim da ovo bude izgubljeno. Želim da je ti nosiš, kao znak sjećanja", rekla je mirno.

Kako se Halldis i dalje nije micala, Tyra je vezala narukvicu oko njene ruke, a Halldis je samo nepomično sjedila niti ne primjećujući što joj prijateljica radi. Čak i sada kada su riječi bile izgovorene na glas, odbijala je shvatiti.

"Ne! Ne može biti... ne možeš... ne možeš ići..." Glas joj je na kraju posve zgasnuo dok je i dalje šokirano zurila u prijateljicu.

"Mogu, i hoću. Ja idem", rekla je Tyra blago, ali ton nije ostavljao mjesta zavaravanju. Bilo je jasno da je njezina odluka neopoziva.

"Ali... ali... nisi nijednom dala naslutiti da ćeš ići... pa sam mislila..." Halldis se i dalje nije uspijevala pribrati i rečenice su joj zvučale isprekidano i samo napola suvislo.

"Razmišljala sam o tome već neko vrijeme", odvratila je Tyra. "No nisam govorila jer ni sâma nisam znala kako ću se osjećati kada dođe trenutak. Konačnu odluku sam donijela tek jutros.

"Ali zašto?!" upitala je Halldis očajno.

Pogled koji joj je na to uputila prijateljica poručivao je da je pitanje glupo. No Halldis je u tom trenutku bila previše sluđena i zabrinuta da bi marila. Nakon svega o čemu je razmišljala tijekom jutra i prijepodneva, ovo sada je bila ona kap što je prelila čašu. Jedino čega je bila svjesna bio je rat, i činilo joj se da joj se cijeli svijet ruši i da će izgubiti sve koje voli.

"Oh, razloga ima mnogo. Samo izaberi. Zato jer su brojevi važni. Jer svaki borac može doprinijeti. Jer je naš zajednički cilj iznad nas pojedinaca. Jer stvaramo budućnost za naš narod, za one koji će se tek roditi", rekla je Tyra ozbiljno.

Neki dio Halldisina srca je bio svjestan tih činjenica, ali onaj drugi, uplašeni dio, trenutno je bio jači. I glasniji.

"A nije te briga kako ću se ja osjećati!" zavapila je.

Tyra se sjetno osmjehnula.

"To nije istina, i ti to dobro znaš. I doista bih htjela da se osjećaš bolje. Ali ima i drugih stvari koje su važne", rekla je.

Halldis je stisnula usne, boreći se protiv navale suza. Grlo joj se steglo i više nije mogla progovoriti, i samo se okrenula te stala preslagivati već složenu prtljagu. Nije ni mogla ni željela više razgovarati.

Uskoro se put nastavio. Stavljala je jednu nogu pred drugu, i bila je sreća što je teren bio posve ravan i što su ga još dodatno utabale tisuće koje su hodale ispred nje jer nije vidjela kuda ide. Pogled joj je nefokusirano ležao na leđima osobe ispred nje, ali nije vidjela niti nju. Oči su joj bile zamagljene suzama i samo je mislila na gubitak koji bi je mogao zadesiti.

Glorrim – njezin brat. Tyra – njezina sestra po svemu osim po krvi. Dvije osobe koje su joj bile najvažnije i koje je voljela najviše. Cijela šira obitelj – svi njezini rođaci. Darri – mladić s kojim se tek zbližavala, ali koji joj je iz dana u dan značio sve više.

Ako izgubi Glorrima ili Tyru, znala je da će biti posve shrvana; ako se nešto dogodi njezinim rođacima, i to će jako boljeti. To se nije moglo promijeniti. Ali možda je na barem jedan potencijalni gubitak mogla utjecati...

Ako se pokuša udaljiti od Darrija... možda će osjećaji oslabjeti. I možda će u tom slučaju boljeti manje ako mu se nešto dogodi. Da, možda bi bilo najbolje da ga više ne viđa i da na taj način smanji bol eventualnog gubitka.

-x-x-x-

Kako je odmicalo poslijepodne, tako se pravac putovanja polako mijenjao. Već danima su išli ravno prema jugu, a sada su započeli zaobilaziti obronke do kojih su stigli i pri tome su skretali prema jugozapadu. Njihov cilj sada više nije bio daleko; ležao je na istočnim obroncima gorja, tek dva dana hoda udaljen. Kada završe široki lûk obilaska obronaka koji su se stapali s ravnicom, započet će uspon po stazi koja je vodila prema Istočnim dverima Khazad-duma.

Darri je gledao prema jugu, nastojeći ugledati Lotlorien. No šuma je još uvijek bila predaleko. Tek sutradan, kada budu još malo jugozapadnije no sada, približit će se krajnjim sjevernim rubovima te vilenjačke zemlje.

Ali ono što se sjajno vidjelo bio je Zirakzigil, ravno ispred njih na zapadu. Darri je zadivljeno promatrao planinu. Vrh je bio dobrih osamdeset milja zračne linije udaljen, ali zbog svoje visine je bio lako uočljiv i dominirao je nad svim obroncima u prednjem planu. Gledajući ga, bilo je posve jasno kako je dobio ime. Gornji dio planine je bio šiljat i vrlo strmih obronaka koji su blistali na suncu. _Srebrno koplje. Baš mu odgovara naziv_ , pomislio je. Ostala dva vrha Planina Khazad-duma također su imala prikladna imena, zaključio je. Obronci Barazinbara bili su crvenkasti, a točno nad Bundushathûrom je ležao jedan oblak premda je veći dio neba bio vedar.

Vratio je pogled na Zirakzigil. On je bio onaj najposebniji za njegov narod jer su hodnici Khazad-duma ležali ispod upravo te planine, a na njezinome je vrhu nekad stajala kula Durina Besmrtnog. _Srušena u godini Rata za Prsten kada se veliki čarobnjak Tharkun borio s balrogom i ubio ga_ , prisjetio se Darri povijesti. Kula je bila poprište njihova završnog obračuna.

Nakon postavljanja logora, večeru je pojeo na brzinu te pošao potražiti Halldis. Nastojao je ne misliti na to koliko im je malo vremena preostalo prije početka borbe; isto tako nije htio razmišljati o sâmome ratu. Kada bi mu misli odlutale u tom smjeru obuzela bi ga nelagoda; govorio je sâm sebi da je to normalno, da mala doza straha izoštrava osjetila i pomaže u preživljavanju, te da se samo budale ne boje ničega. Ali odlučio je odložiti suočavanje s ratom sve do posljednjega časa.

Nakon kraće potrage, ugledao ju je kako sjedi na tlu i gleda pred sebe. Uz nju je bio jedan patuljak koji je izgledao starije od nje, ali ne toliko da bi joj mogao biti otac. _Stariji brat o kojem je pričala_ , pretpostavio je.

Prišao joj je sasvim blizu i zaustavio se tek korak od nje, a ona još uvijek nije podigla glavu. Kada ju je zazvao, djelovala je kao da se prenula iz duboke zamišljenosti. Promatrala ga je nekoliko trenutaka, nečitljiva izraza lica. Zatim je skrenula pogled prema bratu – koji je bio zaokupljen večerom, kako se činilo – a onda je opet okrenula glavu prema njemu. Ustala je i dala glavom znak da je slijedi.

I nije ih upoznala, primijetio je.

Zaustavila se relativno brzo, nakon što su se sasvim malo udaljili od mjesta na kojem je sjedila. Pogledala ga je u oči, ali to je trajalo samo tren; potom je oborila pogled, a na licu joj se pojavio izraz nelagode koji je dobro vidio usprkos polutami.

"Ovo je greška", rekla je, i dalje ga ne gledajući.

Ponašala se čudno – nimalo nalik onoj Halldis kakva je bila do sada. Nije shvaćao.

"Što je greška?" upitao je Darri.

"Mi", stigao je odgovor. Namrštila se. "Sve je išlo prebrzo. Zaletjeli smo se. A nismo trebali."

Zurio je u nju, a ona je nastavila izbjegavati njegov pogled. Ovo nije bilo dobro. Nikako nije bilo dobro.

"Halldis... što to govoriš?" upitao je, zatresavši glavom. Ništa mu nije bilo jasno. "Nismo se zaletjeli. Znam kako se osjećam... a vjerujem da znaš i ti."

Položio joj je ruku na rame i stao točno ispred nje ne bi li je naveo da ga pogleda. I uspio je u tome, ali samo je odmahnula glavom.

"Nemoj me tražiti", rekla je brzo te opet spustila glavu, zaobišla ga i pohitala natrag prema svome mjestu. A on je ostao zuriti za njom. Zbunjen. Iznenađen.

Rastužen.

Nije mogao razumjeti što ju je nagnalo na ovo. Do sada se činilo da je sve u redu. Još od prvoga razgovora su se iz dana u dan polako upoznavali i sviđala mu se sve više. Nije upoznao niti jednu poput nje – tako zanimljivu, inteligentnu i zabavnu. I baš zbog toga, iako su bili tek na početku, nije imao osjećaj da će ovo biti nešto prolazno.

Glavom su mu prošli svi zajednički trenuci – razgovori, osmijesi, poljupci. Ništa nije ukazivalo da će ovo uslijediti. I nije se doimala poput prevrtljivice koja se igra tuđim srcima – pa je zato ovo sada bilo još čudnije.

Stajao je još neko vrijeme na istome mjestu, zureći u pravcu u kojem je otišla. I pokušavao prepoznati koji je to bio osjećaj koji ga je počeo obuzimati.

Tuga.

_Nemoj me tražiti_. Poruka je bila sasvim jasna i nedvosmislena.

Proveli su zajedno tek kratko vrijeme... ali kada se kasnije te noći spustio na svoj ležaj, shvatio je da je za sobom ostavila mnogo veću prazninu nego što je mogao očekivati.


	20. Chapter 20

Prespavana noć i jutro nisu donijeli olakšanje kakvom se Halldis nadala, a dobrim dijelom je to bilo i stoga što noć nije bila prespavana kako treba. Nakon što je legla dugo je bila budna, povremeno brišući suze koje je skrivala u tami. I kada je napokon uspjela zaspati, često se budila i prevrtala na ležaju, i svaki put bi joj trebalo dosta vremena da ponovno zaspe. Stoga se ujutro osjećala umorno i neispavano, a mučila ju je i jaka glavobolja.

A osjećala se utoliko gore zbog onoga kako se ponijela prema Darriju; prije nego što se okrenula i otišla od njega, vidjela je da su ga pogodile njezine riječi. I tako je na svu jučerašnju tjeskobu, paniku i brigu na kraju legao i osjećaj krivnje. Zbunjenost, tuga i očaj također. Željela je izlaz, ali nije ga vidjela. Htjela se zaštititi od patnje; nije znala kako. Pomislila je da je našla način; pri tome je povrijedila drugu osobu.

Sebe također, otkrila je. Njezini osjećaji za Darrija nisu magično nestali kao rukom odneseni zato što je odlučila udaljiti se od njega; pomisao da ga neće više vidjeti je boljela.

Primijetila je da je Glorrim promatra dok su doručkovali, no nije je ništa upitao i bila mu je zahvalna zbog toga. Ali ubrzo nakon što su krenuli, Tyra je stala tik uz nju i, uz ponešto guranja i povlačenja za ruku, usmjerila ih tako da su se našle malčice dalje od svih prijatelja i rođaka.

"Tako. Sada ćemo moći razgovarati na miru", rekla je Tyra, očito zadovoljna postignutim. Potom ju je pažljivo promotrila, ali za razliku od Glorrima, ona se nije ni najmanje suzdržavala. "Izgledaš grozno."

Izjava je bila popraćena smijehom i, usprkos lošem raspoloženju, Halldis nije izdržala da se i sâma ne osmjehne.

"Živjela iskrenost najboljih prijatelja", odvratila je. U svakom slučaju se osjećala grozno, a očito je i njezina vanjština to odražavala.

"Pa nisi valjda mislila da ću šutjeti?" Tyra se i dalje smijala.

Halldis je okrenula glavu i nekoliko je trenutaka promatrala dok su hodale. Potom je spustila pogled na svoju desnu ruku, onu na kojoj je bila narukvica koja je sve do jučer krasila Tyrino zapešće. _Sestra_. Ona koja je uvijek bila tu za nju, bez obzira na sve.

"Bojim se", jednostavno je rekla. A onda je brana samo pukla. "Znala sam da idemo u rat, ali cijelo vrijeme mi je ta činjenica bila samo apstraktna. Bilo je to nešto što će se dogoditi u budućnosti. Dokle god nismo bili blizu ovoga mjesta, nije bio blizu niti rat. Dokle god to nije bilo izgovoreno, nije me dodirivalo." Govorila je u jednom dahu; sada kada se emocije oslobodile, nije mogla stati. "A onda je jučer ujutro bila izrečena ona kraljeva obavijest... i to je bio trenutak u kojem je shvaćanje napokon došlo od podsvijesti do svijesti... trenutak u kojem sam shvatila da bih mogla izgubiti vlastiti rod. Brata." Zastala je i pogledala prijateljicu. "I onda si _ti_ došla do mene, i saopćila mi svoju odluku... a to je pak bio čas u kojem mi se sve srušilo. Nisam mogla podnijeti pomisao da bih mogla izgubiti sve vas."

Nekoliko su trenutaka hodale u tišini.

"Razumijem te", rekla je Tyra nježno. "I ja se bojim za oca i braću. I za sve naše prijatelje. I samo mogu reći da se nadam da će nas što manje stradati. Pokušaj i ti misliti pozitivno i ne prepuštati se očaju, jer od njega neće izaći ništa dobro."

_Pa, moj sinoćnji postupak je pravi pravcati dokaz za to, zar ne?_ , pomislila je gorko. Tyra joj je to sasvim sigurno izgovorila u jednostavnom nastojanju da je ohrabri, ni ne znajući što se dogodilo jučer navečer. Ali pogodila je u sâmu sredinu.

"Znaš, osim što me uhvatila panika da ću izgubiti Glorrima i tebe, jako sam se uplašila da ću izgubiti i Darrija", priznala je Halldis. "I onda sam pomislila da ću manje patiti ako se udaljim od njega..."

Ispričala je prijateljici kako su joj tekle misli, korak po korak, te naposljetku opisala i sinoćnji susret s Darrijem. Tyra je zakolutala očima, no odmah potom se i nasmiješila.

"Ludice jedna. No dobro, recimo da shvaćam zašto si postupila tako kako jesi. No u krivu si." Malo je nakrivila glavu i pogledala je. "Recimo da Darri strada, samo rasprave radi, i da ga više nikada ne vidiš. Da, znam da bi te boljelo. Ali reci mi iskreno, bi li doista više voljela da ga nikada nisi srela? Da, to bi značilo da ne bi patila zbog gubitka, ali isto tako, to bi značilo i da nisi proživjela neke prekrasne trenutke. Također, u toj varijanti ne bi kasnije imala prekrasne uspomene. I dakle... kada bi se mogla vratiti kroz vrijeme i birati svoj put – jednu ili drugu opciju – što bi izabrala?"

"Oh."

Halldis je odmah uvidjela da odgovor ne zvuči ni najmanje suvislo ili pametno, ali bilo je to sve što je uspjela reći na prvu. Ponovila si je Tyrine riječi u glavi, pa još jednom, pa opet, sagledavajući ih iz svih mogućih kutova. _Pa, kada se tako izgovori i postavi_... Došlo joj je da se lupi po čelu. Tek sada je u potpunosti shvatila.

"Da. Imaš pravo. Bolje je doživjeti nešto lijepo, imati nešto dragocjeno, pa makar potom i izgubiti, nego podignuti zid i nikada ne doživjeti ništa..." Namrštila se, osjećajući se odjednom vrlo blesavo. "Koja sam ja glupača! Kako nisam i sâma vidjela to što mi govoriš?! Kako nisam mogla biti mudra poput tebe?"

Tyra joj se nasmiješila.

"Kao prvo, nisam ja nešto posebno mudra, a kao drugo, ti nisi glupa", odvratila je i odmahnula rukom. "Sigurna sam da bi i sâma uskoro došla do zaključka. Mislim da je stvar samo u tome da je mnogo lakše nama koji idemo u borbu nego vama koji ostajete. Mi ćemo biti u akciji i nećemo ni stići razmišljati, a vi ste osuđeni na čekanje i brigu, pa je zato tvoj strah toliko narastao."

Halldis je pogledala prijateljicu.

"Znaš li koliko silno ću brinuti za tebe?" upitala je zdvojno.

"Znam. Isto koliko bih i ja za tebe", kimnula joj je Tyra uz suosjećajni osmijeh. "No osjetila sam da moram krenuti. Želim i moram doprinijeti našem cilju. Uostalom, nisam vježbala i sudjelovala na turnirima sve one godine samo tek tako. Sada moram primijeniti to svoje znanje."

Halldis je polako kimnula, shvaćajući Tyrino gledište. Nije joj bilo ništa lakše zbog toga, ali napokon je prihvatila. Potom je pomislila na nešto drugo i kiselo se osmjehnula.

"Darri. Trebala bih pokušati ispraviti ono što sam učinila jučer... ako će uopće htjeti razgovarati sa mnom."

"Ma sigurno hoće", rekla je Tyra i žustro kimnula glavom. "Mislim da nisi napravila ništa nepopravljivo. Osim toga, koliko sam ga malo promotrila onako ispod oka, mislim da se zaljubio u tebe i da će shvatiti i oprostiti."

"Darri i ja smo tek na početku, još se moramo puno upoznavati i otkriti jedno o drugome..." rekla je Halldis zamišljeno. "Ali ovo što sam upoznala do sada... znaš, on mi se jako, jako sviđa." Uglovi usana su joj se odmah izvili u osmijeh kada je pomislila na njega. "I mislim da se zaljubljujem. Stalno mi je u mislima. I neprestano osjećam leptiriće u trbuhu."

"Zvuči sjajno", rekla je toplo Tyra. "Hajde, samo izgladi nesporazum od jučer i nastavite dalje. I nadajmo se da će ova borba pred nama dobro završiti za sve nas."

Halldis je kimnula, odjednom silno nestrpljiva. Najradije bi bila istoga časa krenula potražiti Darrija. No znala je da je sada dok putuju to neizvedivo i da mora pričekati stanku. Bacila je brzi pogled prema suncu procjenjujući visinu, iako je bila svjesna da zapravo nije prošlo mnogo vremena otkako su krenuli. _Još barem tri sata_... Uzdahnula je. Nije joj preostalo drugo nego čekati.

Vrijeme joj je prolazilo bar dvostruko sporije no inače. Dok su hodali gledala je oko sebe, a najčešće joj se pogled dizao prema tri veličanstvena vrhunca Planina Khazad-duma. Naravno, nije bila jedina; svi su im se divili i promatrali s čežnjom, znajući što leži ispod njih.

A dalje na jugu je sada mogla vidjeti šumu; bio je to Lothlorien. Pitala se je li sličan Zelenšumi – ispunjen čarobnim potocima i posebnim bićima. Tko zna, možda će joj se jednom ukazati prilika da ga posjeti? Ipak, za razliku od Zelenšume u kojoj je još uvijek prebivalo nešto vilenjaka, znala je da se već dugo govorilo da je Lorien napušten.

Kada je napokon došao trenutak za stanku za ručak, Halldis je samo spustila ruksak na tlo i odlučila krenuti odmah. _Lako ću pojesti užinu kasnije usput_ , pomislila je; trenutno nije bila ni najmanje gladna. Glorrim joj je uputio upitni pogled, baš kao i prošle večeri kada je otišla bez riječi s Darrijem. Sinoć mu nije ništa govorila; nakon što se vratila, nije bila raspoložena ni za kakav razgovor. Sada je pomislila da bi mu mogla samo natuknuti da je upoznala nekoga vrlo posebnog, i rekla mu je da će mu ispričati kada se vrati.

Dok je hodala, srce joj je ubrzano tuklo – kako od uzbuđenja, tako i nervoze. I straha. Kako će reagirati kada je vidi? Je li ljut? Želi li razgovarati s njom?

Kada ga je ugledala, isprva još izdaleka, zastala je i promotrila ga. Duša joj je sva ustreptala, a leptirići koje je spomenula Tyri odjednom su narasli na veličinu zmajeva. Kako je to moguće?, pitala se. _Kako druga osoba može izazvati toliko reakcija? Toliko lijepih čuvstava? Toliko sreće?_ Sve što joj se zbivalo bilo joj je novo. Nikada ranije nitko nije pokrenuo toliko osjećaja u njoj. Bila je zbunjena, osjećala se neobično... ali i prekrasno.

Darri je sjedio s bratom, a vrlo blizu njih je uočila starijeg patuljka kojeg je već jednom vidjela s Darrijem, te uz njega stariju patuljčicu čije su svijetla kosa i brada, inače tako rijetki za njihov narod, bile identične Darrijevima; nije bilo teško pogoditi o kome se radi. Nešto dalje sjedili su Bemir i Mami.

Prošla je još nekoliko koraka pa opet zastala, ponešto nesigurna. Ali on je tada dignuo glavu i – kao da je osjetio njezin pogled – okrenuo se prema njoj. Promatrali su se nekoliko dugih i neizvjesnih trenutaka, a onda je napravila još jedan korak prema njemu, pa još jedan. Ne skidajući oči s njega, uputila mu je osmijeh – plah, najplašljiviji – i nakon onoga što joj je izgledalo kao cijela vječnost, odložio je užinu i krenuo prema njoj.

_Možda nije sve izgubljeno_ , usudila se ponadati; činilo se da je spreman barem za razgovor, ako ništa drugo. Zaustavio se otprilike dva koraka od nje i prekrižio ruke na prsima, a ona je upijala njegovu pojavu i pretraživala njegovo lice, pokušavajući dokučiti kako se osjećao. Bio je ozbiljan, i nije bila sasvim sigurna što misli. Uz mješavinu nade i straha, polako mu je kimnula.

"Želim se ispričati za riječi koje sam izrekla sinoć... i nadam se da možeš oprostiti..." rekla je Halldis nesigurno. "Jučer mi je bio jako loš dan. Jučer ujutro je bio trenutak u kojem mi je došlo do glave da za samo dva dana počinje rat... i strašno sam se uplašila." Zastala je, nervozno stišćući šake. Darrijevo lice još je bilo neizmijenjeno i nečitljivo. "Uplašila sam se za brata, za rođake, prijatelje, Tyru... i tebe. Pomislila sam da bih mogla ostati bez vas. Uplašila sam se gubitka i velike boli. I pomislila sam... ako te prestanem viđati... ako se udaljim od tebe... da će eventualni gubitak boljeti manje."

Opet je ušutjela, iako nije još rekla sve što joj je bilo na srcu. Nije bilo lako otvoriti se do kraja; bilo joj je ovo prvi put. _Ali ne smiješ sada stati, Halldis. Ako ne kažeš sve, nisi ništa učinila_. Duboko je udahnula i nastavila.

"Ali bila sam u krivu. Kada sam sinoć otišla, osjećala sam se loše – kako zbog toga što sam napravila tebi, tako i zbog toga što si mi nedostajao. Moje jučerašnje razmišljanje je bilo pogrešno. Voljela bih biti uz tebe... ako možeš oprostiti", završila je.

Dugo ju je promatrao bez riječi i već je pomislila okrenuti se i pobjeći, ne mogavši podnijeti ono što je protumačila kao odbijanje s njegove strane. Ali onda je polako kimnuo, a izraz lica mu se omekšao.

"Pa... mislim da razumijem", rekao je.

"Molim te, nemoj se ljutiti... doista sam bila uplašena. Sada shvaćam svoju grešku... ali jučer nisam razmišljala sasvim jasno. Oprosti." Gledala ga je, a srce joj je još uvijek bilo ustrašeno.

Tada se lagano osmjehnuo, a svijetlosmeđe oči koje je voljela su se ispunile toplinom.

"U redu je."

Njegov pogled joj je rekao da to doista i misli, i najradije bi ga istoga časa bila zagrlila i poljubila. No nije bio pravi trenutak niti pravo mjesto. Stoga je samo brzo pružila ruku i stegla njegovu, a onda je jednako brzo povukla natrag.

"Vidimo se večeras?"

"Računaj na to."

Namignuo joj je i nasmiješio se, i dok ga je gledala kako se vraća na svoje mjesto, srce joj je zapjevalo. Sve je dobro, sve je spašeno.

Večer su proveli jedno drugome u zagrljaju.


	21. Chapter 21

Kada je Halldis idućeg jutra otvorila oči, otkrila je da je nebo oblačno. Još uvijek uspavanog uma, u prvom djeliću sekunde je pomislila kako to i nije loše – jer znači da toga dana neće morati hodati pod suncem i neće joj biti vruće. No već u idućem trenu se sjetila svega. Razdvajanja, odlaska, predstojećeg rata. Ovaj dan neće biti poput dosadašnjih. Za nju je putovanje bilo privremeno završeno. Ona će biti među onima koji ostaju i čekaju. I brinu.

Potom se podsjetila na obećanje zadano samoj sebi prethodnoga dana. _Budi hrabra i ne gubi nadu_. S tom je mišlju ustala te započela s uobičajenom jutarnjom rutinom. Presvlačenje, umivanje, doručak. Kada je završila, uspravila se i ogledala oko sebe.

Jučer kasno poslijepodne, u završnome dijelu puta, njihova je povorka napokon napustila ravnicu i započela uspon. Nisu se popeli mnogo do predjela na kojem su napravili večernji logor – možda tek nekih tisuću stopa – i našli su se na širokoj, blagoj zaravni pogodnoj za boravak velikog broja osoba, i na njoj su se zaustavili.

Ipak, i ta mala visina otvarala je nove vidike. Halldis se zagledala prema istoku i jugu, gdje se pružala lorienska šuma. Ovo je bila točka gdje se najviše približila gorju; koliko je mogla procijeniti, između podnožja i početka šume je bilo manje od pet milja.

Naposljetku, okrenula je leđa šumi i ravnici te se, duboko udahnuvši, suočila sa zbivanjima oko sebe. Zapravo, oproštaji su bili malobrojni jer je bilo mnogo manje onih koji će ostati od onih koji će otići; brojne žene su također odlazile u borbu, zajedno sa svojim muževima, očevima i braćom. Stoga se velika većina spremala za polazak.

Glorrim je već bio spreman. Stala je ispred njega i podigla pogled.

_Neću plakati._

I doista nije, iako joj je grlo bilo stegnuto, a srce uplašeno tuklo.

Htjela ga je zagrliti, ali znala je što on misli o tome, pogotovo u javnosti. I stoga je, iako se silno bojala da je to posljednji put što vidi brata, odlučila poštovati njegove želje pa mu je samo čvrsto stegnula ruku.

"Čuvaj se", rekla je ponešto promuklim glasom.

"Budi sigurna u to." Ozbiljno joj je kimnuo pa pogledao unaokolo, gdje su stajali njihovi rođaci i prijatelji. "Koliko bude moguće, držat ću i njih na oku", nastavio je i blago se osmjehnuo, kao da je želi ohrabriti. Potom je vratio pogled na nju, a njegov osmijeh se malčice proširio. "Nadam se da će i onaj mladić biti dobro."

Oči su joj se raširile.

"Oh... hvala."

Nije bilo više mnogo vremena; trebala se oprostiti i s ostalima, a ona i Glorrim su ionako izrekli jedno drugome sve što je bilo važno. No tada ju je iznenadio svojom idućom gestom. Prignuo se i spustio joj poljubac na čelo. Oči su joj se ovoga puta raširile još i više.

_Neću plakati._

I opet joj je uspjelo. Glorrim joj je uputio još jedan, posljednji pogled, te potom okrenuo leđa i pošao. A ona se okrenula prema Tyri; ovoga puta nije oklijevala ni trena i stegnula je prijateljicu u čvrst zagrljaj, a Tyra joj je uzvratila na isti način.

"Obećaj da ćeš se vratiti", šapnula je Halldis, a suze su joj ispunile oči usprkos svim njenim nastojanjima.

"Dat ću sve od sebe", odvratila je Tyra, i Halldis nije promaklo da to nije pravi odgovor na ono što je zatražila. Ali bila je svjesna da obećanje zapravo nije moguće dati.

"Čuvaj se," ponovila je Halldis iste riječi koje je rekla i Glorrimu. Potom je spustila pogled na svoju desnu ruku. "A ja ću čuvati ovo za tebe. I nadam se da ću ti je moći vratiti što prije."

"I ja se nadam. I bit ću pažljiva, ne brini", rekla je Tyra, i tada su se zagrlile još jednom.

Halldis se potom oprostila i sa svim rođacima i prijateljima koji su stajali u blizini, a onda je pohitala prema mjestu gdje je sinoć bila s Darrijem i gdje su se dogovorili da će se ponovno vidjeti jutros. Bilo je to na sâmome rubu logora, podno obronaka planine, iza jedne izbočene stijene koja je pružala bar malo privatnosti. Približavajući se, vidjela je da je on već tamo. Ubrzala je korak i bacila mu se u zagrljaj. Njegove usne spustile su se na njene, i jedan kratki trenutak je zaboravila na sve, opijena njegovim poljupcem.

Ali stvarnost se vratila prebrzo. Zagledala se u njegove oči i lice, upijajući svaki detalj. Toliko je toga još željela učiniti s njime – šetati, otkrivati Khazad-dum, posjetiti mjesta koja su bila posebna za njihov narod, razgovarati o rudama i keramici i mnogim drugim stvarima, držati ga za ruku, pa čak i promatrati zvijezde i upoznati vilenjačku šumu... Imala je osjećaj da joj nikada ne bi bilo dosadno s njim.

"Čuvaj se. I vrati mi se", šapnula je.

"Bit ćemo opet zajedno čim se ovo završi", odvratio je Darri nehajno, kao da ide u šetnju a ne u rat. I bila je zahvalna što je svojim držanjem nastoji ohrabriti.

_Neću plakati._

I nije. Samo se podigla na prste i opet podigla glavu.

"Poljubi me."

Učinio je to s više žara nego ijednom do sada. Izgubila je tlo pod nogama, zavrtjelo joj se u glavi, srce joj je tuklo kao ludo. Uzvratila je jednako strasno, ovivši ruke oko njegova vrata i privlačeći ga k sebi. Svaki djelić njena bića je treperio i gorio, i poželjela je ostati tako zauvijek. Nekoliko trenutaka su bili posve sami na svijetu, nije postojalo ništa drugo... a onda su ipak polako, sasvim polako, usporili i razdvojili se. Jer morao je poći.

Natrag su išli bez riječi, samo se držeći za ruke, i zaustavili se malo prije no što je trebala poći prema svome mjestu. Pogledao ju je i osmjehnuo se.

"Vidjet ćemo se."

Posljednji poljubac je bio posve lagan, tek površan dodir usana. A tada se okrenuo i otišao.

Svi borci su odlazili – kretali su prema suprotnoj strani polja, prema planini. Halldis je ostala stajati među malobrojnim ženama i djeci koja su preostali u logoru. Začula je plač negdje u blizini, ali nije se osvrnula. Zapravo, izbjegavala je sresti bilo čiji pogled, vidjeti u njihovim očima onaj isti strah koji je i sâma osjećala. Bojala se da tada i sâma ne bi mogla zadržati suze, a nije se htjela raspasti ovdje pred svima.

Dovukla se do svoga mjesta i sjela, zagledana ispred sebe. Što će sada raditi? Da, prema preliminarnim uputama, sutradan će se i oni popeti do logora podno Istočnih dveri i tamo obavljati razne nužne pomoćne poslove, ali danas će veći dio vremena biti besposleni. Halldis je uzdahnula. Pred njom je bio mučan dan čekanja... i brige.

-x-x-x-

Dok se Halldis opraštala s Darrijem, pred kraljevim šatorom su u tijeku bili posljednji dogovori. Durin se osvrnuo. Kompletna je njegova garda bila postrojena, samo čekajući njegov znak. Noin i Ernis također su bili spremni krenuti.

Kralj se najprije okrenuo supruzi.

"Borci će se danas popodne ulogoriti gore pokraj Zrcalnog jezera. Tijekom popodneva, večeri i noći ćemo polako ulaziti i napredovati, a ako sve bude po planu, dio trupa će se poći do gornjeg ulaza. Dio prostora oko jezera će se stoga osloboditi, pa sutra ujutro pošalji prema logoru uz jezero sve žene koje su slobodne za ispomoć. Bit će mnogo posla – za pripremu obroka, za pomoć izlječiteljima, i za sve ostalo što iskrsne usput."

"Naravno", kimnula je.

Durin je tada pozvao i Farija da priđe, te se obratio njemu i Dirhild.

"Vi ćete, dakle, započeti dogovore o budućoj trgovini", rekao je. "Što se sadašnjega stanja tiče, imamo popriličnu količinu zaliha, no od Rohanaca možemo nabaviti još hrane ako se opsada produži."

"Nadajmo se da to neće biti potrebno", rekao je brzo njegov savjetnik za trgovinu. "Nadam se da će Mahal bdjeti nad vama i da ćete brzo uništiti onaj orkovski nakot unutra."

"Svi se nadamo", odvratio je kralj i pogledao suprugu. Nije ni najmanje sumnjao da će dobro voditi trgovačke pregovore s Rohancima, kao i da će biti sjajna gospodarica u njegovu odsustvu. Na čas je pred sobom vidio onu mladu djevojku koja je davno privukla njegovu pažnju na jednoj službenoj svečanosti u Ereboru. Igrom slučaja je načuo raspravu o obradi stakla koja se odvijala za susjednim stolom; mlađa kći jednoga staroga plemića odvažno je rekla voditelju ceha da je otkrila još jednu novu metodu obrade stakla, bolju od onih koje ceh obično koristi. Stari patuljak se zagrcnuo i samo što nije ispustio kalež od šoka. Durin bi se uvijek nasmiješio kada bi se sjetio toga. Toga davnoga dana ga je od prvoga trenutka osvojila strast s kojom je djevojka govorila o svome poslu i otkriću... kao i njezino lice i oči.

A pokazalo se da njezine riječi nisu bile obično razmetanje; danas su učenici, uz sve stare tehnike, učili i jedan novi način obrade stakla. Onaj njezin.

"Ovo je najvažniji događaj u povijesti našega naroda nakon mnogo, mnogo stoljeća. S radošću iščekujem dan kada ću stupiti u Khazad-dum", rekla je kraljica svečano.

"Kada sve bude gotovo, čekat ću te na Dverima i uvesti unutra", rekao je Durin jednakim tonom. "Idemo ispuniti svoju sudbinu."

Čvrsto su stegnuli obje ruke jedno drugome, a onda se okrenuo prema Nardiju i svojoj elitnoj postrojbi. No čekao ga je još jedan oproštaj.

Bergvi se tada pojavio iza nekoga od šatora, i kralj je morao uložiti sve snage da se ne nasmije. Dječak je očito iskoristio trenutke u kojima su odrasli bili zauzeti dogovorima, pripremama i pozdravima, te odradio vlastite pripreme. Nosio je verižnjaču, u jednoj je ruci držao kacigu a u drugoj je stezao sjekiru – ne onu koju je koristio za vježbanje, već pravu. Sudeći po njihovoj veličini, Durin je procijenio da je Bergvi poharao sestrinu rezervnu opremu. Bacio je brz pogled na kći; izraz njezinog lica koji je poručivao _"Nećeš se dobro provesti zbog ovoga, mali"_ , potvrdio je tu pretpostavku. No budući da mu je još malo nedostajalo da dosegne sestrinu visinu, i to što je uspio pronaći bilo mu je malčice preveliko pa je dojam bio utoliko smješniji. Nije bilo sasvim jednostavno ostati ozbiljan.

Bergvi je pak visoko podignuo glavu ne želeći se pomiriti sa svojim godinama i ograničenjima koja idu uz njih. Istina, bio je blizu prijelaza iz djetinjstva u mladenačku dob, ali još uvijek je bio dijete.

"Žao mi je Bergvi, ali ovoga puta ne možeš s nama", rekao je kralj blago, ali ne dopuštajući protivljenje. "No ima drugih zadaća koje treba obaviti. Mogu li povjeriti tebi neku od njih?"

U dječakovim se očima najprije pojavilo razočarenje, ali brzo je žustro zakimao glavom, gledajući oca pun iščekivanja. Činilo se da mu je drago što će dobiti neku odgovornost.

"Poći ćeš s izaslanstvom na pregovore s Rohancima. Očekujem da upamtiš sve što je važno." 

Iako je dječak bio tek treći u redu za nasljeđivanje, do sada je već prisustvovao nekolicini poslovnih razgovora s ljudima iz Esgarotha, a bilo je važno da i dalje nastavi učiti kako se odvijaju takve stvari.

"I čuvat ćeš svoju majku koja također ostaje ovdje. Ona će biti na tvojoj skrbi. U redu?"

_Nije da je Dirhild trebala ikakvog čuvara_. Ali proći će još pokoja godina prije no što dječak to bude znao. Ovo je već bio trenutak u kojem se Durin gotovo zagrcnuo susprežući smijeh.

"Da, oče, visosti", rekao je Bergvi svečano, dajući tako dvostruko obećanje odjednom.

"Onda smo se dogovorili", rekao je Durin dječaku, te dobacio supruzi brz pogled i namignuo joj. I ona je djelovala zabavljeno, pročitavši suprugovu taktiku.

A tada je doista bilo krajnje vrijeme za polazak. Kralj je stao na čelo povorke i započeo uspon. Za razliku od svih prethodnih dana i lagana ravnog terena, sada je pred njima bila uzbrdica. Ali nije ni primijetio da je toga jutra nametnuo nešto žešći tempo; želio je stići što brže. Pogled mu je bio uperen u visinu, u pravcu gdje je znao da se nalaze Kheled-zaram i Istočne dveri, a srce mu se uzbuđeno tuklo u želji da se što prije nađe u Khazad-dumu.


	22. Chapter 22

Najzad je započela i posljednja faza putovanja. Darri se penjao uz uzbrdicu, znajući da ih sada dijeli još samo nekoliko sati od dolaska na cilj. Naravno, nisu mogli ući svi odjednom, i nije imao pojma koliko brzo će biti angažiran. Hoće li biti među onima koji će napasti još istoga dana? Sutra?

Otkrit će.

Sada kada je ulaz u Khazad-dum bio toliko blizu, kada je i sjenka borbe bila nad njima, nije mogao pobjeći od osjećaja nelagode. Želio je živjeti. Želio je učiniti još toliko mnogo toga: posjetiti sva najvažnija povijesna mjesta Khazad-duma, spustiti se u njegove dubine, osjetiti pod rukama njegove stijene, kopati i istraživati, izvlačiti rude, osjetiti duh toga veličanstvenog kraljevstva... i biti uz Halldis. Pomisao na nju zagrijala mu je srce.

Ali isto tako, bio je i odlučan. Khazad-dum je bio njihov. U svim dugim stoljećima otkako su bili protjerani niti jedan patuljak nije nikada prestao smatrati Khazad-dum njihovim domom; uvijek je imao posebno mjesto u srcima svih njih, i uvijek su svi sanjali o ponovnom osvajanju.

Mnoga stoljeća su prošla, i mnogima se taj san nije ostvario. Usprkos opasnosti, Darri se smatrao sretnim što živi u doba kralja Durina VII. i što se ovaj pohod događao upravo u njegovo vrijeme. Pa ako mu je suđeno da sada ode Mahalu, barem će otići znajući da je pridonio boljoj budućnosti za njihov narod.

Osvrnuo se. Uz njega je hodao Faldur, a otac je bio iza njih; majka je ostala. Promatrajući ih, vidio je da su jednako odlučni kao i on – baš kao i ostali oko njih.

_Mahale, vodi nas._

-x-x-x-

_Penjemo se. Svaki korak nas nosi bliže Istočnim dverima. Srce mi raste u grudima, a ruka svako malo steže držak mača. Još samo malo._

_Ali prije svega, prije završnog savjetovanja i napada, otići ću do Kheled-zarama. Oh, koliko puta sam zamišljao dolazak! Stat ću uz istu obalu uz koju je stajao i moj daleki predak – prvi od moje loze i prvi od cijeloga našega naroda – i vidjet ću istu površinu i zvijezde kao i on. I ako mu kroz prostor i vrijeme uputim svoje misli, možda će on sa svoga mjesta u Mahalovim dvorima moći vidjeti da vodim naš narod u ponovno osvajanje drevnoga kraljevstva koje je on osnovao. Jer ipak smo on i ja spojeni posebnom vezom, i slutim da će moći osjetiti moj duh. I siguran sam da će mu saznanje da će Khazad-dum opet biti naš donijeti veliku radost... a ovoga će puta to trajati sve dok bude postojala i sâma Arda._

_Još jedan korak, i evo me na rubu doline. Stao sam. Dolina je zelena i prostrana. Ispred nas na zapadu se obronci uzdižu dalje, a između njih teče rječica i ispunjava jezero koje zauzima oko trećinu doline. Gledam ga i ostajem bez daha._

_Površina je potpuno mirna i tamnoplava, gotovo poput noći, iako je nad nama svijetloplavo dnevno nebo. Nestvarno, nevjerojatno, i posebno. Nema nijednoga drugoga takvog mjesta u cijelome Međuzemlju._

_Znao sam kako izgleda, čitao sam o tome, slušao priče i sanjao mnogo puta. Ali jedno je slušati o tome i samo sanjati, a sasvim drugo je vidjeti prizor vlastitim očima._

_Jezero me doziva, privlači me, vuče me k sebi neodoljivom silom. "Dođi, Durinov sine", govori mi._

_Dolazim._

_Bit ćemo tu od sada na dalje; svi će imati priliku približiti mu se i razgledati ga, no ja idem prvi, odmah sada. Mahnuo sam Nardiju i ostalima da pričekaju, i krećem. Ali ipak nisam sam; čujem korake odmah iza sebe. Nisam iznenađen, i osmjehujem se. I ne moram se okrenuti da bih vidio tko me to slijedi. Znam. Naposljetku, Noin i Ernis također su Durinova djeca, i vjerujem da je zov u njihovim srcima jednako jak kao i onaj u mome._

_Uz obalu se uzdiže stari kameni spomenik i stajem uz njega. Cijeli gornji dio je odlomljen, a prirodne sile su tijekom tisućljeća učinile svoje. Rune su gotovo posve izbrisane, stari zapisi su nečitljivi. Ali jednom kada sve ovo bude za nama, obnovit ću ga._

_Sklapam oči. Ovo je, dakle, mjesto na kojem je moj davni predak, moj praotac kroz mnogo pokoljenja, prvi put pogledao u ovo jezero. Sada ću to učiniti i ja._

_Otvorio sam oči i pogledao... i osjećam se neobično. Kao da je cijela Arda zadrhtala na tren i kao da više nisam u svojoj sadašnjosti, već kao da sam otputovao kroz vrijeme u trenutak kada je on stajao tu. Kao da ja više nisam ja, nego sam prvi od svih patuljaka i tek otkrivam Khazad-dum._

_Ja sam Durin I., i on je ja._

_Sunce na nebu je jedino što me podsjeća da nismo u Dobu vječne noći i zvijezda, već da sam u mnogo kasnijem Dobu sunca i mjeseca. A iako je nebo svijetloplavo, površina vode je tamna kao da je noć a ne dan. I premda na nebu nema nijedne zvijezde – sunce ih skriva svojim blještavilom – na površini jezera jasno su vidljive._

_Oh, koliko sam samo čekao ovaj trenutak! Stojim uz obalu i gledam isti prizor koji je gledao on prije toliko tisuća godina – on, prvi od sve Mahalove djece, moj praotac, otac cijeloga našega klana i kralj sviju nas._

_Na samoj sredini jezera blista sedam sjajnijih zvijezda. Kruna. Kruna baš kao ona koju je izradio i dugo nosio moj praotac, i koja je simbol naše kuće. Najsjajnija od njih predstavlja vrh krune, i dok slijedim pogledom pravac koji pokazuje, ne iznenađuje me otkriće da je usmjeren upravo prema Istočnim dverima – prema ulazu u Khazad-dum._

_Osjećam ushićenje – isto kakvo je sigurno doživio i on pri prvom pogledu na ulaz. Gledam Istočne dveri i srce mi treperi. Istina, ne mogu razabrati detalje, već samo obrise dva stupa i lûka koji se uzdiže nad ulazom. Nesumnjivo su i oni nagrizeni zubom vremena. Ali moj duh vidi mnogo više od mojih očiju; vidio ih je u snovima... ili sjećanjima? Znam kako su izgledale. I bit će obnovljene, bit će baš kao nekada. A ja ću već danas stupiti nogom kroz njih._

_Vraćam pogled na jezero, i nakon još jednog pogleda na krunu, osjećam da je vrijeme da krenem. Trepnuo sam i sve se razbistrilo. Moj duh nije više isprepleten s duhom moga pretka i opet sam posve u svome vremenu. Dvadeseti je dan Devetoga mjeseca 672. godine Četvrtoga doba. Dan u kojem ćemo ući u naš dom._


	23. Chapter 23

Tek kada je okrenuo leđa jezeru kako bi se vratio svojoj vojsci, kralj je opet postao svjestan prisustva Noina i Ernis; Kheled-zaram mu je bio potpuno zaokupio pažnju i očarao ga. Kada je pogledao izraze lica svoje djece – koji su izgledali kao da su se upravo prenuli iz duboka sna – pretpostavio je da su i oni osjetili slično što i on.

Stigavši nadomak svojih boraca, uočio je Bofija i Ragira te ostale koji su bili krenuli na posljednje izviđanje. Žurno je krenuo prema njima i posjedali su svi zajedno u krug na tlo: Durin, princ i princeza, Nardi i još nekolicina časnika garde, te svi izvidnici. Bio je trenutak za posljednji dogovor. I odmah potom, za akciju.

"Izvještaj", rekao je kratko kralj.

Dvojica glavnih izviđača su izmijenili pogled, a riječ je preuzeo stariji među njima.

"Nije bilo vremena za dugotrajno šuljanje. Niti za detaljno izviđanje. Ono što smo vidjeli potvrđuje posljednje stanje. Ono otprije tri mjeseca. Orci borave od Prve razine na više", rekao je Bofi. Govorio je brzo i odsječno kao i uvijek.

Ona posljednja informacija im je bilo poznata od ranije. Khazad-dum je od davnina bio uređen tako da su se na Prvoj razini – imenovanoj po tome što je u njoj ležao glavni prolaz koji je spajao istočni i zapadni ulaz – te na razinama iznad nje nalazile spilje u kojima su bile stambene jedinice, trgovine, radionice, skladišta te velike dvorane za društvena okupljanja. Od Prve razine na niže su vodili tuneli prema rudnicima koji su se spuštali kako izravno okomito u dubinu, tako i prema raznim stranama; glavna nalazišta mithrila zapravo nisu ležala ovdje ispod Zirakzigila, već sjevernije ispod Barazinbara.

Kada je prvi put od svojih izvidnika čuo da orci žive u nekadašnjim kućama patuljaka, Durin je bio izvan sebe od bijesa. Pomisao da svojim prisustvom prljaju domove njegovih predaka dovodila ga je do ludila. "Ali ne treba se tome čuditi", govorili su mu izvidnici, jer bilo je logično da će orci iskoristiti najlakšu i najjednostavniju varijantu, odnosno upotrijebiti već postojeće nastambe. Rudnici su bili samo mjesto za rad i nisu uistinu bili pogodni za svakodnevni život. Durin nije mogao dočekati trenutak kada će očistiti svoje domove od Morgothova nakota.

"Most?" upitao je kralj.

"Nepromijenjeno stanje", odgovorio je Bofi.

Prva izviđanja koja su bila poduzeta prije petnaestak godina donijela su im saznanje da je most, napola srušen još u doba Rata za Prsten krajem Trećega doba, bio popravljen: orci su preko ponora postavili skele i ploče. Kralj se isprva bio iznenadio, zatečen činjenicom da bi orci išta popravljali; uz ime njihove rase vezivao je samo razaranje. Ali onda je shvatio da je popravak mosta bio ne samo logičan postupak, već zapravo nužan. Ako ne bi popravili most, orci bi bili odsječeni od vanjskoga svijeta i lišeni mogućnosti sakupljanja hrane u šumama na obroncima planine.

"Osvjetljenje?" pitao je dalje Durin.

"Tunel između Prve i Druge dvorane neosvijetljen. Druga dvorana dvije baklje", stigao je Bofijev odgovor.

Durin je polako kimnuo i podignuo glavu. Bila je sredina dana, i budući da su bili tek nekoliko dana udaljeni od početka ljeta, imat će još dosta sati dnevne svjetlosti – i dovoljno vremena da provedu sve što su isplanirali za početak. Istočne dveri su bile ulaz u Prvu dvoranu, i orci danju zbog sunčeve svjetlosti nisu boravili u njoj. Znao je da tunel između Prve i Druge dvorane nije osobito dugačak – otprilike četvrt milje, i taj neosvijetljeni prolaz im neće predstavljati preveliku teškoću. Bio je dovoljno kratak, a nosit će baklje. Potom, kada se nađu u dvorani, plan je bio odbaciti ih u ponor jer će im odmah nakon prelaska mosta za nošenje oružja i štita trebati obje ruke.

Dvije baklje koje su orci držali u Drugoj dvorani kao stalno osvjetljenje neće im pružati mnogo svjetlosti. _Ali bolje išta nego ništa_ , zaključio je. Orci su u mračnijim prostorima vidjeli bolje od patuljaka, ljudi i vilenjaka, ali čak ni oni ne bi mogli vidjeti ništa u potpunome crnilu bez rasvjete. To je značilo da će duž raznih tunela i dvorana sigurno biti postavljeno još baklji, pa će im ta činjenica bar malo olakšati napredovanje jednom kada osvoje Drugu dvoranu.

_Jednom kada osvojimo_ , pomislio je uz uzdah. Mnogo lakše reći nego učiniti, znao je. Kada izbiju iz tunela u Drugu dvoranu, slaba svjetlost će im biti najmanji problem. Da, vatra i dim kojim će se poslužiti njegova vojska će im olakšati prolaz kroz tunel i ulaz u dvoranu, ali u fazi kada stupe unutra vatra će već biti ugašena, i orci će se početi vraćati u dvoranu dovoljno brzo da im zagorčaju život. Naime, ono što će ih čekati po ulasku u Drugu dvoranu, nekoliko jardi od izlaska iz tunela, bio je most Khazad-duma, širok samo toliko da po njemu može hodati samo jedna osoba. Bila je to sjajna obrana i strateška prednost za onoga tko je unutra – za njihove davne pretke koji su isklesali takav most baš s tom svrhom.

Nije li bilo ironično da je potez njihovih predaka bio taj koji je komplicirao njihovo osvajanje sada? Jer sada je njegova vojska bila osvajač koji pokušava ući i pobijediti domaćina. I morat će izaći na kraj s problemom koji su im zadali upravo njihovi praoci.

"Još sam malo razmišljao o onome što smo već dogovarali. Mi koji ćemo ući prvi trebali bismo svi nositi baklje, a ne samo neki od nas", oglasio se tada Nardi, i Durin se okrenuo prema njemu, upitno ga pogledavši.

"Zbog dodatnog osvjetljenja?"

"Da, ali ne samo zbog toga", požurio je objasniti Nardi. "Također, ne bismo trebali odbacivati baklje u ponor. Kako koji od nas prijeđe most, treba zavitlati svoju baklju naprijed prema orcima. Evo nekoliko koristi koje ćemo imati. Mnogo baklji odjednom može na čas zaslijepiti one orke koji izlaze iz tunela i čije su oči prilagođene na mračniji prostor. Dio baklji će sletjeti na orke i omesti ih na nekoliko trenutaka. Poneke će pasti ispred njih i malo im otežati prilaz prema nama. Sve to što sam naveo ih neće ubiti, ali će im dovoljno zasmetati. Svaki trenutak u kojem im skrenemo pažnju s napada na nas je trenutak koji nam daje šansu da što više nas prijeđe most i suprotstavi im se."

Kralj je kimnuo.

"Odlično smišljeno", rekao je. Poprilična količina baklji već je bila spremna, no pomislio je da neće biti naodmet pripremiti još kako im ne bi ponestalo. Okrenuo se jednome od gardista koji su stajali najbliže. "Garrdare, angažiraj koliko god vojnika je potrebno i neka odmah krenu pripremati još baklji."

Nije brinuo da neće stići to učiniti; znao je da će za provedbu svih priprema prije ulaska proteći još najmanje jedan sat – a možda i nešto više – što je značilo da ima vremena i za izradu dodatnih baklji. Potom se opet okrenuo svome vijeću.

"Stijena nad oknom Druge dvorane?" upitao je Durin, sjećajući se Thirkalovih uputa.

"Pomaknuta", potvrdio je Thorfi. "Cirkulacija će biti pojačana."

Kralj je zadovoljno kimnuo, pa se opet okrenuo dvojici glavnih izviđača.

"Stanje na Sedmoj razini?" upitao je ozbiljno, znajući da mnogo toga ovisi o novostima koje će sljedeće čuti.

Ragir se nagnuo malo naprijed i lagano nakašljao. Izmijenio je kratki pogled s Bofijem, i ovoga puta je on bio onaj od dvojice glavnih izviđača koji je progovorio.

"I za to je stanje nepromijenjeno", rekao je nakon što je najprije uputio lagani naklon glavom. "Prolaz između Odaje sjećanja na Sedmoj razini i Druge dvorane je i dalje neosvijetljen pa možemo pretpostaviti da ga orci ne koriste. Čim naša vojska stigne gore može početi ulaziti u Odaju sjećanja kroz okno na svodu koristeći ljestve a istovremeno ćemo proširivati okno da kasnije možemo ulaziti brže jer bi bilo presporo da ulazimo jedan po jedan."

Durin je kimnuo; laknulo mu je kada je čuo da je prolaz i dalje slobodan. Dok je radio planove zajedno s Nardijem, Thirkalom i časnicima, odmah su zaključili da moraju napasti s dvije strane te na taj način pritiskati orke i iz pravca najniže i iz pravca najviše razine. Plan je glasio: osvajanje dvorane po dvorane, razine po razine, i stiskanje orka na sve manji prostor. Stoga su odlučili istovremeno ući i na Prvoj i na Sedmoj razini. A slobodni prolaz između njih je značio da se dio vojske može spustiti u Drugu dvoranu odozgo, što će biti značajna pomoć za one koji prelaze uski most.

"Molim?! Uništit ćemo svod Odaje sjećanja?!" uzviknuo je Norik, jedan od prisutnih časnika, i ujedno onaj s najvišim činom nakon Nardija. "To će sigurno biti uništenje i sâme odaje, a u njoj su grobovi naših starih junaka!" Ton njegova glasa je odavao da misli da je taj potez svetogrđe.

"Moramo. Ragir je u pravu. Naše napredovanje bi išlo presporo ako bi vojnici ulazili jedan po jedan", odgovorio je kralj. Ni njemu samome nije bilo osobito drago što će to učiniti, ali bio je svjestan da je to nužno. "Jednoga dana će i svod i odaja biti obnovljeni, obećavam."

Norik se nastavio mrštiti, očito i dalje zabrinut za njihovu baštinu, no naposljetku je kimnuo. Kralj se pak okrenuo Koddiju, časniku za kojeg je ranije bilo određeno da će voditi napad s gornje strane.

"Ukupno nas ima otprilike pet tisuća boraca..." Zastao je i razmislio. "Ti ćeš povesti tisuću." Smatrao je da bi to moglo biti dovoljno za početni napad na Sedmu razinu; razmijenio je pogled s Nardijem, a ovaj je kimnuo u znak slaganja. Potom se Durin opet obratio Koddiju. "Započnite uspon odmah sada. Neka je Mahal s vama."

Časnik se hitro okrenuo i požurio provesti naredbu, a Durin je ustao.

"Krećemo. Vrijeme je za ulaz."


	24. Chapter 24

Darri je promatrao ulaz u Khazad-dum. Bio je doista poseban osjećaj naći se na ovome mjestu, i trenutno je zaboravio i na orke i na predstojeću borbu. Dok je zamišljao veličanstvene dvorane i rudnike na licu mu se pojavio osmijeh. _Jednoga dana, uskoro, ponovno će unutra odjekivati naša pjesma..._

Potom je okrenuo glavu i promotrio jezero, to najposebnije mjesto u okolini. Bilo je tako neobično vidjeti tamnu površinu vode usred dana, i osjetio je poriv da mu dođe bliže – baš kao što su to očito osjetili i ostali, jer vidio je kako mnogi prilaze obali. Želja u njemu je rasla i pomislio je kako bi i sâm mogao poći do jezera; kao i svi ostali vojnici, čuo je osnovne naznake kraljeva plana i znao je da će realizacija prvoga dijela potrajati najmanje jedan sat, a jezero je bilo blizu. _Vremena ima napretek, zar ne?_

No tada je začuo zvuk roga kraljevih gardista i zamijetio nekolicinu njih kako izdaju naredbe: usmjeravali su sve koji su bili u blizini da formiraju kolonu. _Zar već?_ Darri je izmijenio pogled s bratom i ocem, koji su također izgledali iznenađeno.

"Čudno je da tako brzo krećemo", komentirao je Faldur ogledavajući se oko sebe.

Darri je činio to isto, a kao i uvijek, njegova visina mu je omogućavala lak pregled situacije. Naposljetku se pokazalo da su gardisti su izdvojili barem tisuću boraca, koliko je mogao procijeniti, a prednji dio kolone – onaj koji je bio najbliže gornjim obroncima planine – već je započinjao uspon.

"Dijelimo se u dvije skupine. Mi ćemo biti postrojba koja će napasti orke na Sedmoj razini", čuo je uto Darri upute gardista.

Znači, hodali su ususret skoroj bici. Ranije se pitao kada će doći vrijeme da krene u akciju, jer ionako nisu mogli ući svih pet tisuća odjednom. Sada je dobio odgovor. Činilo se da je njegov trenutak došao i brže nego što je očekivao.

-x-x-x-

Otprilike pola sata kasnije, kada su i posljednji najsitniji detalji bili dogovoreni, Durin je poveo vojsku prema Istočnim dverima. Sa svakim korakom s kojim se smanjivala udaljenost do Dveri njegovo je srce lupalo jače. Korak po korak, stopu po stopu... bio je sve bliže. Stigavši nadomak ulaza, bacio je pogled prema onoj drugoj povorci koja je krenula nešto ranije i uspinjala se prema Sedmoj razini; Koddi je očito nametnuo oštar tempo jer se vidjelo da su već prevalili više od polovice puta. Potom se zagledao u pravokutni otvor u stijeni. S obje strane je bio omeđen s dva isklesana stupa, a iznad sâmoga ulaza odnosno između stupova se izvijao kameni lûk. Očekivano, pokazalo se da mu je pretpostavka ispravna; poput Durinova kamena uz obalu jezera, i dveri su bile nagrizene zubom vremena: presijecale su ih brojne pukotine, a dio lûka je nedostajao.

_Još jedno djelo predaka koje ću obnoviti_ , obećao je sâm sebi.

Pred njim je bio ulaz u kraljevstvo koje je njegov davni predak utemeljio prije više od osam tisuća godina. Nije bilo lako pojmiti sve te duge eone; činilo mu se da se, kada bi krenuo nabrajati sve promjene koje su se dogodile u tim tisućljećima, ne bi zaustavio sve do noći. Čak su i čitavi kontinenti bili potopljeni ili nestali s Arde, a i ona sâma je izmijenila oblik. Ali jedno se nikada nije promijenilo; Khazad-dum je bio tu cijelo to vrijeme.

_Tu je, i čeka nas_. Spremajući se ući, opet mu se činilo da u sebi osjeća duh svoga pretka. _Neću te iznevjeriti. Naš stari dom će opet biti naš._

I onda je došao taj trenutak: našao se točno na liniji između dva stupa. Kada napravi sljedeći korak, bit će unutra. Tu je zastao i digao glavu prema drevnome kamenu lûka nad sobom koji su prije svih tih tisuća godina oblikovale ruke njegovih sunarodnjaka i protrnuo na tren. Noin i Ernis koji su hodali tik iza njega, jednako uzbuđeni kao i on, gotovo su se zabili u njegova leđa kada je stao. A potom je pogledao u veliku dvoranu koja se prostirala iza ulaza, pomaknuo nogu i zakoračio.

Prvi patuljak koji je stupio u Khazad-dum nakon Balina sina Fundinovog, junaka rata za Erebor, i Gimlija sina Gloinovog, junaka Rata za Prsten. Balinova družina je uspjela osvojiti dio dvorana i rudnika i on je nakratko nosio titulu gospodara Khazad-duma, dok je Gimli samo prošao kroz njega; tada jednostavno još nije bio sazrio trenutak da njihov narod ponovno osvoji ovo kraljevstvo.

_Ali sada jest. Ja sam tu da ostanem_ , mislio je Durin dok je polako hodao kroz Prvu dvoranu. Srce mu je naraslo u grudima, i na tren mu se učinilo da će se rasprsnuti od siline emocija koje su se uskovitlale u njemu. Nije žurio; promatrao je zidove i svod, i zamišljao kako je to izgledalo nekada dok je bilo prepuno patuljaka.

A onda je pomalo stigao i do kraja dvorane, gdje je započinjao tunel prema Drugoj dvorani. Okrenuo se i vidio da su svi ušli za njime; iza Noina i Ernis bili su pripadnici njegove garde, noseći svežnjeve drva. Kralj se tada pomaknuo u stranu kako bi napravio mjesta pred tunelom i dao znak.

"Zapalite."

Drva su bila poslagana u prvih nekoliko metara tunela. Uslijedilo je nekoliko poteza kresivima, i cilj je bio postignut: na sâmome početku tunela koji je iz Prve dvorane vodio prema Drugoj gorjela je vatra. Dio vojnika je ostao stajati u blizini, spremni ubacivati još drva na zapaljenu hrpu kada bude potrebno. Bila su vlažna i stvaralo se mnogo dima – baš kao što su i željeli.

Kao što su to naučili njihovi preci prije mnogo tisuća godina, dim je uvijek putovao uvis, a vertikalna okna su stvarala propuh i odvodila dim iz unutrašnjosti. Sada je dim stao putovati duž tunela. Kralj je znao da će ispuniti Drugu dvoranu, iz koje će se zatim dizati uvis kroz okno. Pomicanje stijene koja ga je napola zaklanjala značilo je bolji protok dima – a što je pak značilo da će dvorana biti toliko puna dima da će biti nemoguće boraviti u njoj.

To što je Prva dvorana bila prazna kada su ušli bilo je očekivano; dnevna svjetlost nije bila prijatelj orka. Ali orkovskih stražara je moglo biti u polutami tunela, a još više ih je moglo biti u Drugoj dvorani i čekati ih. Ovaj njihov potez kojim tunel i Drugu dvoranu pune dimom potjerat će orke dublje u udaljenije tunele – dalje od Druge dvorane. Patuljci će naposljetku morati ugasiti vatru i dim će se početi razilaziti, ali dobit će bar nekoliko dragocjenih trenutaka prije no što se orci počnu vraćati.

Sada je trebalo čekati neko vrijeme. Kralj se pomaknuo nekoliko koraka unatrag, dalje od vatre, kao i svi ostali oko njega. Naravno, ne zbog dima – on je išao na suprotnu stranu, u tunel – no postalo je vruće stajati preblizu vatre.

Promatrao je lelujave, crvene plamenove i čekao. Ruka mu je počivala na dršci mača.

Trenutak u kojem je, malo više od pola sata kasnije, utrčao glasnik i rekao da se vidi dim kako se uzdiže gore visoko nad padinom, došao je i brzo i sporo. Brzo – jer što je polovica sata nakon dvadeset godina priprema i tri tjedna putovanja? Sporo – jer sada kada je napokon bio tu, izgarao je krenuti u akciju.

"Upalite baklje i smočite maske!" izdao je naredbu.

Da bi mogli ući u tunel pa iz njega u dvoranu, vatra je morala biti ugašena. Kao što su orci morali ustuknuti pred dimom, isto tako ni oni sâmi ne bi mogli prolaziti kroz taj prostor dok je još uvijek jako zadimljen. Ali planirali su krenuti u prvi juriš još dok se dim ne raziđe u potpunosti – dok orci još ne shvate što se zbiva i dok se ne počnu vraćati u većem broju. Stoga su patuljci pripremili maske; zapravo se radilo o običnoj tankoj poluprozirnoj tkanini koju će smočiti vodom neposredno prije juriša, a koja će im olakšati kretanje i disanje u još uvijek vrućem i djelomično zadimljenom prostoru. Bilo je vrlo jednostavno prebaciti ih preko kacige, a još će jednostavnije biti odbaciti ih kada uđu.

Durin je bacio posljednji pogled na svoju opremu – oklop, štit, oružje. Sve je bilo na mjestu. Koraknuo je prema otvoru još i prije no što je vatra bila ugašena, nestrpljiv krenuti. No tada mu je Nardi prepriječio put. Krupni patuljak je stao ispred njega i prekrižio ruke, ukopavši se na mjestu poput stijene.

"Visosti, ne smiješ ići prvi."

Nardi nije podignuo glas, ali Durin još nikada nije čuo takav ton od svoga generala. Toliko miran, a istovremeno toliko čvrst i zapovjedan.

No isto tako, znao je da ga ništa neće spriječiti. Uputio mu je hladan pogled.

"Krv Durina Besmrtnog kola mojim venama. Ovaj pohod je moja sudbina. Ušao sam prvi u ovu dvoranu i ući ću prvi u sljedeću."

Nardi nije djelovao impresionirano, i uzvratio je još ledenijim pogledom.

"Ima jedan zakon koji nije bio primjenjivan stoljećima, zato jer nije bilo potrebno. Možda si ga zato i zaboravio, visosti. Ali zakon kaže da u slučaju neposredne opasnosti za kralja, general garde preuzima zapovjedništvo, a jedna od glavnih zadaća mu je očuvanje kraljeva života."

Durin je stisnuo šake, a u njega se počela uvlačiti srdžba. U ovome času ga nije bilo ni najmanje briga za stare zakone.

"Ako bih ostao u pozadini, ako ne bih vodio našu vojsku u ovome pohodu, nikada si više ne bih mogao pogledati u oči." Zastao je kako bi naglasio ono što će sljedeće reći. "Ja ulazim prvi", zarežao je.

Nardi je stisnuo usne pa položio ruke na bokove, djelujući na taj način još veće i šire no obično.

"Ne dok sam ja general", odvratio je istim tonom.

Promatrali su se nekoliko trenutaka. Zrak oko njih postao je usijaniji od onoga oko vatre, a iz očiju obojice sijevale su munje. Kralj je kipio od bijesa; odakle si samo Nardi daje za pravo govoriti s njime na ovakav način? Upravo se htio okrenuti ostalim gardistima u blizini i izdati naređenje o razrješenju generala s njegova položaja. No tada je vidio kako se Nardijev izraz lica ublažio, i na njemu je ostala samo zabrinutost. Nardi mu je prišao sasvim blizu i položio ruku na rame.

"Visosti... Durine." Glas mu se izmijenio i sada je bio mek i molećiv. "Ako bi ti se nešto dogodilo, nikada si ne bih mogao oprostiti. Da upotrijebim tvoje vlastite riječi, nikada si više ne bih mogao pogledati u oči ako ne bih učinio sve što moja dužnost nalaže." Nakratko je zastao, kao da traži riječi, no ubrzo je nastavio. "Previše si nam dragocjen. Bez obzira na tvoju snagu, bez obzira na tvoje podrijetlo, bez obzira predodređenost za ovaj pohod, ne možeš znati što će se zbiti unutra. Prijelaz mosta i početak bitke bit će izuzetno opasni. A gubitak kralja, pogotovo na samome početku, ne bi dobro djelovao na moral naroda." Nardi je još jednom ušutio i zagledao mu se u oči. "Durine, moraš misliti i na cijeli naš narod. Moraš misliti na konačni cilj – a to je da osvojiš ovo mjesto i stvoriš novi dom za sve njih – muškarce, žene, starije, djecu. A ako stradaš, sve bi moglo doći u pitanje. Molim te, nemoj misliti samo na sebe. Misli na sve one čiji si kralj."

Durin ga je promatrao neko vrijeme. Mogao je shvatiti Nardijevo stajalište, i oštrica njegove ljutnje je ponešto otupjela. Njegov je general imao dobre namjere, i shvatio je da su iz njega ono maloprije progovarali briga i osjećaj prijateljstva. Ne, neće ga smijeniti. Ali želio je ići prvi. Morao je ići prvi.

"Upravo zato jer mislim na naš narod moram biti na čelu. Reci mi, prijatelju, kakav bih bio kralj u očima našega naroda i u očima naših vojnika ako bih tražio da oni riskiraju život za mene, a da se ja istovremeno skrivam negdje daleko u sigurnosti? Misliš li da bih u tome slučaju mogao pogledati u oči precima u Mahalovim dvorima, jednom kada se nađem tamo?" Sada je i njegov glas bio mekši. "Ja nisam gospodar koji vuče konce iz pozadine. Ja sam vođa koji dijeli sudbinu svojih ljudi. Čak i ako mi se nešto dogodi, uvjeren sam da će se sve dobro završiti. Rat će biti dobiven." Nije ni najmanje sumnjao u to; brojke su bile na njihovoj strani. "Iza mene ostaju moji nasljednici. U slučaju potrebe, oni će nakon mene odraditi jednako dobar posao kao što bih učinio i ja sâm, i narod neće ostati bez vođe." Zastao je, a uglovi usana su mu se tek malčice izvili. "Mojih si godina, a to znači da bi mogao poživjeti još mnogo desetljeća. Ali ako bi tvoj život morao biti prijevremeno prekinut, ne misliš li da je osvajanje Khazad-duma najbolji način da odeš?"

Zagledao se u Nardija, i vidio trenutak u kojem je izraz u njegovim očima odao da je uvidio svoj poraz – jer je shvatio koje je sljedeće pitanje Durin imao u rukavu. Pitanje koje zapravo nije bilo potrebno izgovoriti na glas.

"Da, i ja to mislim za sebe", rekao je i kimnuo. "Ući ću prvi. A potom... bit ćeš uz mene." Smiješak mu je sada postao malo širi, a u glas je unio ton izazivanja. "Možeš pokušati vršiti svoju dužnost tako što ćeš nastojati ubiti više orka od mene. Ne zaboravi brojati. Gubitnik mora otpjevati jednu pjesmu na završnoj slavljeničkoj gozbi."

Doduše, znajući za borbenu vještinu svoga generala i množeći je u glavi s njegovom snagom i širinom ramena, unaprijed je znao da će izgubiti taj dvoboj. Kao i da će mu se cijeli narod smijati, jer je njegovo pjevanje zvučalo gore od zavijanja orka.

Nardi nije uspio prikriti uzdah.

"Možda ćeš i uspjeti ući prvi, visosti... neka ti bude to zadovoljstvo. Ali računaj s time da ću te ubrzo prestići. I da ću stalno biti ispred tebe."

"Ne zaboravi brojati", ponovio je Durin, a onda su se obojica okrenula prema ulazu u tunel. Vatra je upravo bila ugašena, ali još se poprilično dimilo; bio je to savršen trenutak. Netko mu je dodao baklju u jednu ruku, a drugom je prebacio masku preko kacige. Ušao je u tunel i potrčao.

Rat za ponovno osvajanje Khazad-duma je upravo započinjao.


	25. Chapter 25

Držeći baklju u ruci Durin je ušao u tunel. Već nakon prvih nekoliko koraka je shvatio da je to zapravo napredovanje na slijepo – u tunelu još uvijek djelomice ispunjenim dimom baklja nije bila od naročite koristi. Tkanina je bila poluprozirna, istina, no taj opis je vrijedio samo za dobro osvijetljen prostor, a nikako za mračni tunel. Vidio je jako slabo i morao je ispružiti ruku pred sebe kao osiguranje da ne udari u zidove tunela dok trči.

Usprkos masci, dim mu je počeo grepsti pluća. Dok je teško disao i borio se za zrak, čelo mu se orosilo znojem a oprema na njemu mu je odjednom izgledala bar dvostruko težom. Čak i da je ovo bila polagana šetnja ne bi mu bilo lako – a trebalo je trčati. Četvrt milje, koliko je tunel bio dug, učinilo mu se beskrajno dugim.

A onda je najzad negdje ispred sebe vidio da crnilo ipak postaje malo svjetlije, a nakon još nekoliko koraka su se zidovi tunela udaljili od njega. Stupio je u Drugu dvoranu i odbacio masku brzim pokretom ruke.

Iz starih je zapisa znao da je pedesetak stopa široka i skoro stotinu sedamdeset stopa duga, ali zbog zaostalog dima i slaboga osvjetljenja uspijevao je vidjeti tek otprilike polovicu te dužine. Upravo kao što su izviđači bili rekli, u dvorani su bile dvije baklje – po jedna na svakome dužem zidu, a mračni otvori na zidovima bili su tuneli koji su vodili u druge prostore.

Po izlasku iz tunela, do mosta ga je dijelilo tek nekih deset stopa prostora, a sâm most je bio otprilike dvadeset i pet stopa dug. Ona polovica mosta na strani odakle su dolazili patuljci bila je izvorni kameni most, isklesan iz stijene prije više tisuća godina. Onu udaljeniju stranu ponora premoštavale su skele i ploče.

Znajući da ne smije gubiti niti trenutka – jer cijeli je prostor još uvijek bio prazan, orci se još nisu počeli vraćati – kralj ovoga puta nije zastao kako bi se divio dvorani ili elegantnom lûku mosta. Za to će pravo vrijeme biti jednom u budućnosti; ne sada. Jurnuo je preko mosta.

Bio je širok samo malo više od tri stope i nije bilo nimalo ugodno trčati po njemu. Crni bezdan oko njega izazivao je nelagodu i Durin je brzo skrenuo pogled s ponora na drugu stranu mosta, na svoj cilj. Još nekoliko koraka i bio je na drugoj strani, te nastavio trčati prema sredini dvorane.

Bat teških čizama odmah iza njega značio je da mu je Nardi za leđima, a pristizali su i drugi. Kako je koji dolazio, tako je zauzimao svoje mjesto u zidu štitova. Ali tada je stigao kraj njihovu nesmetanom prolazu preko mosta. Iz bočnih tunela, onih koji su vodili prema drugim spiljama ove razine kao i iz onoga što je vodio dalje kroz planinu prema istoku, najprije su se začuli krici i neartikulirano glasanje, a onda su im orci najzad i ušli u vidno polje nahrupivši u dvoranu.

"Bacaj baklje!" zaurlao je Nardi i istoga trenutka su baklje onih patuljaka koji su već prešli most poletjele naprijed prema orcima. Sletjele su ispred njih i na njih.

Nekoliko dobivenih sekundi. Još nekoliko vojnika je prešlo most. Još nekoliko štitova je zauzelo svoje mjesto u zidu.

"Bacaj šiljke!" odjeknula je nova naredba.

Durin se dobro sjećao trenutka kada mu je prije nekoliko mjeseci prišao Nardi, praćen jednim od kovača koji je radio za njegovu gardu. Kovač je imao savršeno jednostavnu i lako provedivu, a odličnu ideju.

"Dva tanka šiljka dužine jednoga inča, a svaki od njih na polovici savijen pod pravim kutom. Zakovani jedan za drugoga u pregibu. Kada se takav predmet baci na tlo, kako god sleti, uvijek će bar jedan od četiri vrha biti okrenut prema gore. Nezgodno za nogu onoga tko nagazi na to", bio je izložio kovač. Durin je bio oduševljen.

Rečeno, učinjeno. Vremena za izradu je bilo dovoljno, i do početka putovanja su raspolagali popriličnom količinom ovih korisnih pomagala. A bilo je sasvim dovoljno vremena i za pripremu još jedne bitne stvari. Svi vojnici su nosili čizme s dvostruko ojačanim đonovima; oni neće imati problema s hodanjem preko šiljaka.

Mali, tanki predmeti koji su poletjeli kroz zrak nisu bili vidljivi u polutami dvorane. Ali koji čas kasnije se čulo zveckanje kada su pali na kameni pod, a bolni krikovi koji su se čuli potom i napredovanje orka koje je bilo usporeno značili su da je sitno oružje dalo velik rezultat.

Još dobivenih sekundi. Još štitova u zidu.

Durin je tada osjetio ne baš nježno guranje sa svoje desne strane, i našao se odgurnut unatrag u unutrašnjost formacije dok mu je vidno polje ispunila oklopljena gromada koja je bila njegov general garde. Ali nije bilo vremena za prosvjedovanje ili pak probijanje opet naprijed. U tome trenutku se dio orka ipak uspio probiti preko gorećih baklji i šiljaka. Sraz je započeo. Zrak su ispunili sudari mačeva i sjekira.

-x-x-x-

Tempo hoda je bio vrlo oštar, i kada su se napokon uspeli do ulaza u Sedmu razinu Darri je bio prilično zadihan. Nakon zaustavljanja se okrenuo i pogledao unaokolo. S ove visine, još tisuću stopa iznad Istočnih dveri, otvorio mu se novi vidik. Lorienska šuma – velika, bujna i sjajno zelena – pružala se na velikom prostoru prema jugoistoku, a još dalje prema jugu se prostirala široka, ogromna ravnica.

Kada je pogledao dolje, prema pravcu iz kojega su došli, vidio je svoje sunarodnjake okupljene oko Istočnih dveri; s ove udaljenosti bili su mu tek sićušne točkice. Malo dalje od njih, Kheled-zaram se isticao svojom sjajnom tamnomodrom bojom u okolnom zelenilu. Od njega je pratio pogledom Kibil-nalu kako se spušta niz obronke i najzad nestaje iz vida u Lothlorienu. Uz tijek rječice, između jezera i ravnice, smjestila se i zaravan na kojoj su se privremeno ulogorili svi oni koji nisu pošli u borbu.

Gledao je nekoliko trenutaka u tome pravcu i u mislima poslao pozdrav majci i Halldis, ali nije bilo vremena za razmišljanje niti za daljnje uživanje u pogledu. Okrenuo se natrag prema središtu zbivanja – prema ulazu u Odaju sjećanja.

Ulaz je bio uzak – dovoljan da prođe samo jedan patuljak odjednom. To bi značilo presporo napredovanje, i pijuci su već radili naveliko. Rupa je bila brzo proširena te su postavljene ljestve i započeli su ulaziti. Darri je promatrao kako se spuštaju i nestaju mu iz vida, a kako se kolona polako pomicala unaprijed, uskoro je došao i njegov red za ulaz. Spustivši se, našao se u relativno malenoj kvadratnoj prostoriji; procijenio je da zidovi nisu dulji od petnaest stopa. Faldur i Brirvin sišli su neposredno za njim i stali do njega, a odaja je sada bila gotovo posve puna. Dvojica pripadnika kraljeve garde su usmjeravali one koji su se spuštali ljestvama: dio vojnika je odlazio prema vratima na suprotnoj strani odaje, u prolaz koji je vodio prema Prvoj razini, a dio ih je bio zadržan u Odaji sjećanja.

Nakon dolaska sa sjajne danje svjetlosti Darrijevim je očima trebalo nekoliko trenutaka da se priviknu na nešto tamniji prostor, i tada je uočio da su natpisi i ukrasi, isklesani i urešeni još prije više tisuća godina, bili gotovo posve izbrisani i uništeni. No trećina jednoga zida je bila posve različita – bila je druge boje i od druge vrste kamena, očito mnogo novija i sasvim očito podignuta zbog zaštite a ne zato da bi predstavljala ukras. _Djelo Gimlija sina Gloinovog, junaka Rata za Prsten, koji je nakon Rata došao zaštititi ovu odaju i obnoviti grobnicu_ , prisjetio se*. Pomaknuo se malčice prema sredini prostorije i virnuo preko ostalih glava. Tamo je bio dugački, bijeli kameni sarkofag. Balinov grob. Pokraj njega je bio još jedan, onaj u koji su Gimli i njegovi pomoćnici položili ostale poginule u ovoj odaji.*

_Sada ćete biti osvećeni_ , uputio je misao davno stradalim sunarodnjacima.

A onda ga je iz razmišljanja o povijesti trgnuo glas koji je pripadao časniku kraljeve garde.

"Naš je zadatak zauzeti Dvadesetprvu dvoranu. Ona će nam postati baza za nastavak osvajanja prolaza i odaja ove razine, a potom za napredovanje prema Šestoj razini."

"Ima li još razina iznad nas?" začulo se nečije pitanje.

"Nema", odgovorio je časnik. "Svi tuneli koji se pružaju iz Dvadesetprve dvorane vode ili horizontalno – u druge spilje na ovoj razini – ili prema dolje. Ujedno, to je jedina veća dvorana ove razine. Ostale prostorije su nešto manje spilje koje su služile kao stambene jedinice i nema ih mnogo. Kada osvojimo Dvadesetprvu, učinili smo velik korak u osvajanju cijele razine."

"Borite se što žešće možete!" dodao je drugi časnik podignuvši svoju sjekiru. "Za kralja, za naš narod, za naše pretke, za Khazad-dum!"

Odgovorile su mu podignute ruke i klicanje, i Darri je shvatio da i on kliče zajedno sa svima ostalima. Potom je uslijedio snažan tutanj koji kao da je uzdrmao cijelu odaju, a za njim i drugi. Na onaj novi dio zida su se sručili teški maljevi i suhozid nije dugo izdržao. Pred njima se otvorio prolaz u Dvadesetprvu dvoranu.

"Neka je Mahal s nama", rekao je tiho Brirvin, gledajući sinove.

Darri mu je kimnuo.

"Neka je Mahal s nama", ponovili su on i Faldur u isti glas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reference na moju priču "Last Visit to Moria" koja se može naći pod korisničkim imenom Ellynn, što je moj account za objavljivanje priča na engleskom jeziku.


	26. Chapter 26

Napad, zamah, udarac, obrana... pa opet i opet, različitim redoslijedom. Kameni pod je ubrzo bio klizav od krvi. Durin se koncentrirao na bitku i mislio samo na svaki sljedeći potez. Za patuljke je ova faza bila utrka s vremenom. Orci iz pozadine strijelama su gađali most, nastojeći oboriti što više patuljaka koji dolazili preko njega. Patuljci su se borili svim silama da osvoje što više prostora u što kraćem vremenu – kako bi potisnuli orke i sačuvali živote onih koji prelaze most.

Napad, zamah, udarac, obrana.

Orci nisu bili jedini koji su koristili lukove i strijele; imali su ih i članovi kraljeve garde. Postavili su se na prostoru na izlazu iz tunela – lijevo i desno od njega, a prije mosta – i odatle su preko svojih trupa gađali orke na drugoj strani dvorane. Kako je koji patuljak prelazio most zauzeo bi svoje mjesto u formaciji. Na orke su padale i patuljačke baklje, kao i posebno pripremljeni projektili – krpene lopte natopljene uljem te zapaljene trenutak prije bacanja. Kako su slijetale na orke, vatra im je zahvaćala odjeću i među njima se širila pomutnja i panika. A to je pridonosilo slabljenju paljbe orkovskih strijela na most.

Svaki ork koji je pao od udarca mača ili sjekire ili pak od strijele, svaki koji je bio onesposobljen ili ometen na bilo koji način, značio je prijelaz novoga patuljka preko mosta. Značio je novi osvojeni komadić terena prema naprijed. Patuljci su malo po malo ostvarivali svoje nakane i polako su napredovali, prelazeći preko orka koji su pali.

Ali orci su se grčevito borili, gonjeni očajem – znajući da će onoga trenutka kada izgube Drugu dvoranu ulaz patuljaka u planinu postati nesmetan i da će nadirati u sve većem i većem broju. Borili su se udvostručenim naporima. Bitka je i dalje plamtjela.

-x-x-x-

Buka iz Odaje sjećanja najavila je orcima njihov dolazak, i kada su patuljci jurnuli kroz rupu u zidu prema Dvadesetprvoj dvorani, neprijatelji su ih već čekali, spremni za borbu. Poput Druge dvorane, i ova je bila osvijetljena bakljama, no nije bilo vremena za gledanje unaokolo niti divljenje crnim uglačanim zidovima što su sjali poput zrcala, lûku svoda dvorane ili pak veličanstvenim stupovima*. Čim se našao u dvorani, Darri je podignuo štit i mač i obrušio se na najbližeg orka.

Učio je i vježbao petnaestak godina. Bio je visok i snažan, a kretnje su mu bile brze i spretne. Nakon toliko godina treninga, mišići su zapamtili pokrete i gotovo da nije morao razmišljati o tome što radi. Tijelo se pokretalo sâmo, iz jednog poteza u drugi.

Ali ovo je bilo nešto sasvim drukčije od treninga. Ovo je bilo nepredvidivo. Sada je trebalo improvizirati. Ovdje se trebalo boriti protiv dva protivnika odjednom. Ili tri. Ovdje su greške bile smrtonosne.

Ubrzo više nije znao gdje su mu brat i otac. Svugdje unaokolo odjekivali su zvuci sraza čelika. Udarci. Krici. Hropci.

Vitlao je svojim mačem, nastojao posjeći neprijatelje, i nastojao preživjeti.

-x-x-x-

Poslijepodne je odmicalo, i sunce je potonulo iza vrhova Maglenoga gorja. Halldis je sjedila na tlu, oslonjena leđima na svoj ruksak. Maloprije je čula poziv upućen svim ženama u logoru, a koje nisu morale ostati ovdje zbog brige za djecu i starije ili pak zbog drugih razloga. Sada su napokon saznale i više detalja za plan koji im je ranije bio samo okvirno najavljen: bile su pozvane da se sutradan ujutro popnu do logora oko Kheled-zarama, te da pomognu vojsci i izlječiteljima obavljajući razne pomoćne poslove.

Zapravo je jedva čekala trenutak u kojem će krenuti gore; osim što joj je sjedenje i besposličarenje bilo nepodnošljivo, nadala se da će, kada se nađe bliže središtu zbivanja, povremeno naletjeti i na sve svoje bližnje kada ovi budu imali trenutke odmora. Ta joj je pomisao donosila bar malo utjehe.

Promatrala je obronke iznad njihove visoravni. Nije mogla vidjeti dolinu gdje je ležalo jezero niti Istočne dveri – bili su uvučeni među obronke i skriveni od pogleda s njenoga položaja. Ali razmišljala je o njima. _Naši borci upravo ulaze unutra_. Protrnula je. _Što se do sada dogodilo? Koliko su napredovali? Koliko je žrtava?_

Nije bila jedina koja je gledala uvis – primijetila je da i mnoge druge žene i djevojke oko nje pogledavaju u istom smjeru. Tamo gore na planini bili su oni koje su voljele. I za koje su strahovale.

Pitala se kako će uspjeti zaspati te noći.

-x-x-x-

Durin je iskoristio djelić sekunde u kojem nije bilo orka oko njega i bacio je brzi pogled unaokolo. Ali u polutami, u kaosu pokreta i izmiješanih likova, nije bilo ni najmanje izgleda ugledati one koje je želio vidjeti. Nije znao gdje su mu djeca niti jesu li dobro. Jedino je znao da su još ranije, tijekom prolaska kroz tunel, bili relativno blizu iza njega, ali otkada je započela bitka više ih nije vidio. Uputio je nijemu molitvu Mahalu da ih čuva i pogledao Nardija koji se borio tik uz njega.

"Moramo napredovati brže!" uzviknuo mu je Durin. Pomalo su potiskivali orke prema bočnim prolazima kroz koje su dolazili, ali orci su se još uvijek držali. Kao što su patuljci dolazili preko mosta, tako su iz tunela pristizali i novi orci te zauzimali mjesta onih koji su pali.

Uto se pred njim našao novi protivnik i krenuo na njega s podignutim mačem. Bio je visok i krupan, a i prilično brz za svoju visinu. Durin se našao u podređenom položaju i nije bilo lako braniti se od brzih snažnih udaraca. Žute oči orka su plamtjele na grotesknom licu, a na licu mu se pojavio pobjedonosni cerek kada je natjerao protivnika na uzmak i podignuo ruku kako bi zadao sljedeći – pobjednički – udarac.

Ali tada se zaustavio u pola pokreta. Njegov cerek se zamrznuo a sjaj u očima zgasnuo, posječen od napadača kojega nije ni vidio. Nardi je dobacio brzi pogled kralju kako bi se uvjerio da je s njime sve u redu, te istoga časa stao ispred njega i obrušio se na novoga neprijatelja.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" zagrmio je generalov poklič te nadjačao čak i zvukove bitke oko njega. Bacio se naprijed, a njegov povik je potaknuo i ostale. Izvukli su iz sebe još snage; formacija patuljaka se pokrenula u novi juriš i zaletjela na orke, i ovi su se našli odbačeni još malo natrag.

A tada je Durin primijetio da na orke dolijeću novi zapaljeni projektili – ali sada ih nisu bacali samo oni koji su bili iza njegovih leđa, već su pristizali i s njegove desne strane. Njihove snage koje su ušle u Odaju sjećanja napokon su se spustile kroz prolaz što je spajao Prvu i Sedmu razinu i sada su stigle do Druge dvorane. Novopristigli vojnici su ulazili u dvoranu kroz tunel najbliži mostu i provaliji, i obrušili su se na orke napredujući uz sjeverni zid. Orci su se sada našli napadnuti s dvije strane.

Durin je jurnuo naprijed s obnovljenim žarom. _Pobjeda je sada naša!!!_

"Naprijed!!!" kriknuo je.

I napredovali su – stopu po stopu, jard po jard. Neki od njih su ginuli, ali orka je stradavalo još i mnogo više. I naposljetku, nakon još nekog vremena, potisnuli su orke sve do kraja dvorane. Kada su shvatili da nemaju više ni mrvice prostora, ono malo koliko ih je preostalo nije se više ni pokušavalo boriti već su se okrenuli i pobjegli u tunele.

Druga dvorana je bila osvojena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "...and for a second they saw a vast roof far above their heads upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them and on either side stretched a huge empty hall; its black walls, polished and smooth as glass, flashed and glittered." (FotR, A Journey in the Dark)


	27. Chapter 27

Čim je dvorana bila zauzeta i borba završila, Durin je mogao misliti samo na jedno.

"Noine! Ernis!"

Žurno je hodao od jedne do druge prilike tražeći sina i kći. Gledao je samo one koji su stajali i kretali se dvoranom i nije želio pregledavati lica onih koji su pali; odbijao je i sâmu pomisao na to.

"Noine! Ernis!" uzviknuo je još jednom. Tada je negdje na sredini dvorane ugledao lik koji mu je domahivao. Noin. Odahnuo je i uputio nijemu zahvalu Mahalu. Kratko je i ponešto nespretno zagrlio sina – obojica su bili previše oklopljeni za pravi zagrljaj. No njegova potraga je time bila samo napola gotova i zajednički su nastavili tražiti Ernis.

Ali nije je bilo među onima koji su stajali oko njih. A nisu je pronašli niti nakon što su prošli veći dio dvorane.

_Ne smije biti..._

Već su stigli do sâme provalije i mosta, ali još uvijek je nisu našli. Durin je grozničavo gledao oko sebe, i dalje ne želeći pretraživati među poginulima. I upravo je odlučio početi ispočetka, nadajući se da su se samo mimoišli, kada...

"Zakrpaj me na bilo koji način, moram biti na nogama i spremna za borbu što prije! Poželjno već sutra!!!"

...kada je začuo najljepšu novost koju je mogao čuti.

Glas njegove kćeri, doduše, nije zvučao ni lijepo ni ugodno već kao da reži.

Nije stajala – zato je i nisu primijetili ranije. Sjedila je na kamenome podu, leđima oslonjena na zid dvorane. Jedan je patuljak klečao pokraj nje i povezivao njezino lijevo bedro.

"Ernis!" kliknuo je i hitro joj prišao, a za njime i Noin.

"Dobro sam, ne brinite!" uzviknula je i odmahnula rukom. "Što se mene tiče, želim odmah i što prije natrag u borbu! Bit ću spremna, obećavam, računajte na mene! Oh, mrski orkovski nakot, zakačio me po nozi dok je padao! Ali bilo mu je to posljednje što je učinio!" zaškrgutala je zubima na kraju. U očima joj je bila ispisana odlučnost da ispuni svoje obećanje.

Durin se nasmiješio u sebi; u tome ga je trenutku podsjetila na onu malu djevojčicu koja je od svojih prvih dana bila odlučna biti jednako brza, spretna i snažna poput brata.

"Ne možeš u borbu, visosti, mišić ti je probijen", odgovorio je tiho izlječitelj koji joj je previjao nogu. "Ova rana je dublja no što želiš priznati. Ne smiješ uopće opterećivati nogu. Zabranjeno ti je hodati."

"Ali... ali... moram biti spremna! Moram biti na raspolaganju vojsci!"

Durin je tada čučnuo s njezine druge strane i izmijenio brzi pogled s izlječiteljem, a njegove oči i tek neznatni pokret odmahivanja glavom su mu rekli sve što je trebao znati.

"Dala si svoj doprinos. Sada moraš poslušati liječnički savjet", rekao je. Kraljev glas bio je strog; istovremeno, očevom je srcu odlanulo što je pogodak bio samo u nogu a ne u vitalne organe.

"Ali želim još biti od koristi!" prosvjedovala je. Pomaknula se i učinilo mu se da je napravila pokret kao da želi ustati, i već u idućem trenutku joj je preko lica preletio grč boli. No odmah potom je stisnula zube i vratila normalni izraz.

Njezina odlučnost joj je služila na čast, ali postojao je samo jedan način na koji se ovo moglo riješiti.

"Vojnikinjo! Trebam li ponavljati?"

Otvorila je usta kao da će prigovoriti, ali odmah zatim ih je i zatvorila. Nekoliko trenutaka je sjedila oborena pogleda, a onda je digla glavu prema njemu.

"Ne. Razumijem", rekla je tiho.

Kimnuo je, zadovoljan, i promotrio je. Kacigu je skinula i držala je u ruci pokraj sebe, i iako je bilo teško biti siguran u polumraku, učinilo mu se da joj se čelo orosilo od znoja i da je bljeđa no obično. Ako je rez bio dubok, bio je siguran da je i bolio. Ali poznavao je svoju kći, i znao je da je najviše boli to što ne može dalje u borbu.

"Osjećam se kao da sam vas iznevjerila", rekla je Ernis gledajući njega i Noina, sada posve izmijenjena glasa, ispunjenog kajanjem. "Ubila sam samo dvojicu, i već se moram povući. A tek smo na početku."

"I time što si ih ubila, spasila si živote onih koji bi stradali od te dvojice da nije bilo tebe", odvratio joj je, a sada je i njegov glas bio mekši nego maločas. "Dala si svoj doprinos i nisi nikoga iznevjerila."

Tada je ustao. Bilo je mnogo toga što je morao učiniti, a što nije mogao odlagati više niti trenutka.

"Druga dvorana će do daljnjega biti naša glavna baza", rekao je Durin službeno, i vidio je kako joj se izraz lica promijenio. Kći je nestala i pojavila se princeza koja je pozornim pogledom pratila ono što kralj ima za reći, čekajući upute.

"Poznato ti je da je Loni zadužen za lanac opskrbe hranom, pićem, oružjem, lijekovima i svime ostalim što će biti potrebno za čete koje će napredovati prema unutrašnjosti. Ti ćeš voditi kurirsku službu, razvrstavati poruke i prosljeđivati ih njemu. Zajedno rješavajte sve probleme što iskrsnu usput. Ako naleti nešto što ne možete riješiti, kontaktirat ćeš mene. Je li sve jasno?"

"Jest. Smatraj to riješenim, visosti", rekla je ozbiljno i jednako službeno kao i on, pa kimnula. "Neka Mahal bdije nad vama."

Uzvratio joj je kimanje, baš kao i njezin brat. Znao je da će odraditi dobar posao, a važno je bilo i to što se neće osjećati beskorisna. Potom se okrenuo i pošao tražiti Nardija.

U međuvremenu je već započelo čišćenje prostora. Za leševe orka će primijeniti najjednostavnije rješenje – bit će bačeni u ponor gdje će se za neko vrijeme pretvoriti u prah. Njihovi će poginuli biti pokopani na drevnome groblju pokraj jezera sa svim počastima*.

Durin je našao Nardija u razgovoru s jednim od časnika. Ugledavši ga, njegov je general odmah krenuo prema njemu. Izgledao je vrlo zadovoljan sobom.

"Ja sam na trinaest. Možda su čak jedan ili dva više, ali bilo je važnije koncentrirati se bitku i poteze nego na brojanje. Pa iznosim samo ono što sam siguran." Glas mu je bio još samodopadniji od izraza lica.

A imao je i zašto biti. Naravno, poveo je.

"Nemoj početi slaviti prerano. Ako bude potrebno, bacit ću te u tamnicu da ne možeš više napredovati i pobjednik ću biti ja." Gledao je Nardija tobože strogo još koji trenutak, ali onda je prasnuo u smijeh – koji je zapravo bio svojevrsno oslobađanje napetosti poslije bitke te potrage za sinom i kćeri koja je uslijedila. Sada si je mogao dopustiti da se nasmije.

Ali brzo se uozbiljio, baš kao i Nardi pokraj njega.

"Ne smijemo stati i ne smijemo dati orcima da predahnu", rekao je trezveno krupni patuljak. "Poslao sam poruku vanjskim snagama da krenu ovamo. Idemo u čišćenje prolaza i osvajanje Treće dvorane i drugih spilja ove razine."

Durin je kimnuo. Odavno je imao sve tunele i dvorane u glavi i nije mu trebala mapa da bi si predočio plan okolice. Svi bočni prolazi koji su vodili iz Druge dvorane – osim onoga jednoga koji je vodio na Sedmu razinu i kojim im je stiglo pojačanje – vodili su horizontalno, prema spiljama gdje su nekada davno bile jedinice za stanovanje, te radionice i trgovine. Tunel nasuprot mosta vodio je prema Trećoj dvorani. Osim nje, ova je razina sadržavala još dvije velike dvorane – Četvrtu i Petu, a tuneli koji su vodili prema dubini, prema rudnicima, započinjali su još dalje, tek nakon Pete dvorane.

Tada su iz tunela iz pravca vanjskoga izlaza stali pristizati novi patuljci, baš kao što je Nardi i najavio, i počeli su prelaziti most.

"Odlično. Sada svaki časnik može preuzeti svoju četu i krenuti čistiti prolaze i spilje kako smo prije dogovorili", rekao je Durin kimnuvši. Sve što su mogli isplanirati ranije, to su i učinili; znao je da se važne stvari ne smiju improvizirati niti rješavati u zadnji čas.

Potom je bacio pogled unaokolo. Sada su najzaposleniji bili izlječitelji, a na žalost bilo je posla i za one koji su transportirali stradale.

"Pretpostavljam da je za sada prerano za izvještaj o broju poginulih i ranjenih?" upitao je.

"Da. Ali uskoro ću znati točno stanje."

Tada se začuo novi glas.

"Visosti."

Bio je to Loni. Voditelj opskrbe im se upravo približio i Durin se okrenuo prema njemu.

"Pripremljene skele su tu. Bit će postavljene vrlo brzo."

"Dobro obavljeno, Loni", rekao mu je kralj.

Prilikom planiranja, bili su nakratko razmatrali mogućnost postavljanja skela i prije sâme bitke, kako bi dobili veću širinu mosta i time brži priljev većeg broja boraca već na početku. No vrlo brzo su odbacili tu ideju jer su zaključili da ne bi bilo dovoljno vremena za to; znali su da će se orci početi vraćati brzo, a to se i obistinilo. Čak i da su pokušali, ne bi bili uspjeli.

Ali sada će most biti proširen i njihova će vojska ulaziti brže. Stotine vojnika će ubrzo krenuti u akciju osvajanja drugih spilja ove razine.

"Idemo dalje", rekao je Durin odlučno.

Nardi mu je koraknuo bliže.

"Ostajem tvoja sjena, Visosti. Uz tebe, iza tebe, i ispred tebe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Koliko mi je poznato, ne postoji Tolkienov zapis o groblju, ali patuljci su u Khazad-dumu živjeli tisućama godina i logično je da su morali imati groblje. Budući da je jezero posebno za njih, pomislila sam da bi livade uz jezero bilo prikladno mjesto kao posljednje počivalište njihovih mrtvih.


	28. Chapter 28

Darri nije bio svjestan ničega izvan dvorane u kojoj se borio – vanjski svijet trenutno nije postojao. Sve što je vidio bili su protivnici pred njim, i koncentrirao se na to kako da ih savlada.

Bilo ih je mnogo, i više puta je za dlaku izbjegao fatalni udarac. Nekoliko puta ga je u posljednji čas spasio suborac do njega – a više puta je on na isti način spasio druge. Nepoznatu braću po oružju. No nije znao gdje su njegovi otac i brat, niti jesu li još živi.

Iz Odaje sjećanja su pristizali novi patuljci; iz suprotnoga tunela pristizali su novi orci. Bitka je bjesnjela u punoj žestini. Buka sudara oštrica, pojačana odjecima u zatvorenom prostoru, bila je zaglušujuća. Pod dvorane bio je prekriven krvlju i mrtvim tijelima, a zrak je zaudarao na smrt.

Mišići su se naprezali do krajnjih granica. Bilo je vruće, a verižnjača mu je postajala teška. Znoj mu je cijedio s čela i slijevao se u oči. Ali nije smio stati. Morao je dati maksimum – i više od toga. Samo je na taj način mogao zadržati formaciju i zaštititi bok patuljku sa svoje lijeve i onome sa svoje desne strane; isto su oni činili za njega. Ako posustane, otvorit će prostor neprijatelju za napad na njegove suborce. I zato se nastavljao boriti – svim snagama koje je mogao pronaći u sebi. A činili su to i svi ostali oko njega.

U ovoj bici su se također služili svim mogućim unaprijed pripremljenim sredstvima, pa su se orci i ovdje našli na udaru gorućih projektila. I najzad, jednom kada su uspjeli potisnuti orke preko polovice dvorane, patuljci su dalje napredovali sve brže: kako je orcima preostajalo sve manje prostora, tako ih je u dvorani bilo sve manje. Dvadesetprva dvorana je naposljetku bila osvojena.

"Svi koji ste ušli na sâmome početku i borili se cijelo vrijeme sada imate kraći odmor", čuo je Darri glas časnika koji je vodio napad na ovoj razini. "Nakon jednog sata ćete ponovno biti pozvani."

Nije obraćao ni najmanju pozornost na nove čete koje su krenule dalje kako bi nastavile borbu s orcima i čišćenje odaja i prolaza, već se brzo stao probijati između onih koji su ostali u dvorani. Korak lijevo, korak desno, brzi pogled iza jednoga stupa, pa iza drugoga... U dvorani je vladala gužva i činilo mu se da stoji na mjestu, da ne uspijeva napredovati ni mrvicu. Sekunde su odjednom postale nepodnošljivo duge. A onda je iza sljedećega stupa ugledao Faldura kako kleči pokraj jednoga tijela. I nije morao ništa pitati. Izraz lica njegova brata rekao mu je sve.

Kao da je osjetio njegovo približavanje, Faldur je dignuo glavu i pogledi su im se sreli. Brat mu je odjednom izgledao mnogo starije, a oči su mu bile beskrajno tužne. Spustio se na koljena do njega.

Kroz glavu su mu proletjele prve uspomene na najranije djetinjstvo. Sjetio se kako je sjedio pokraj oca dok je slušao priče, pa prvoga odlaska s ocem u dubine Erebora, pa zatim i na sve zajedničke rudarske pohode... Klečao je, a slike i sjećanja su mu prolazili glavom. Spustio je ruku na očeve grudi, i tada je shvatio. Ovo je stvarnost. Neće sklopiti oči, neće ih za nekoliko trenutaka ponovno otvoriti i naći se u prošlosti, te iznova proviriti iza stupa i otkriti da je sve u redu. Njegov otac bio je mrtav. Više nikada neće razgovarati s njime na ovome svijetu... i još se mnogošto za njihova oca neće dogoditi.

"Nikada se neće spustiti u rudnike Khazad-duma", rekao je Darri praznim glasom. A dobro je znao koliko je njihov otac to želio učiniti.

Faldur je šutio nekoliko trenutaka, pa ga pogledao.

"Razdvojili smo se još u početku borbe... i kasnije ga više nisam uspio pronaći. Da sam mu bio blizu, možda..." Nije završio rečenicu. Oči su mu bile pune boli.

Darri je položio ruku na bratovo rame.

"Ne razmišljaj na taj način. U toj varijanti zbivanja, možda bi ti bio taj koji bi stradao", rekao mu je blago. Potom je spustio pogled na očevo tijelo. _Više nikada neće otvoriti oči_ , prošla mu je glavom misao, i boljela je.

Ali dobro se sjećao odlučnosti koju je tako često viđao u tim očima. I jedno je znao sa sigurnošću. Čak i da je njegov otac nekako mogao vidjeti budućnost i da je vidio da će poginuti – svejedno bi krenuo na ovaj pohod. Zato jer je želio dati svoj doprinos ovoj borbi – ma kako malen bio doprinos samo jedne osobe. Jer je htio učiniti nešto za budućnost njihova naroda. Zato jer je smatrao da je to njegova dužnost.

"Bio je sjajan uzor", rekao je tiho Darri.

"Naučio me svemu što znam..."

"Sada putuje Mahalu. Mahal će znati za njegovo djelo, kao i za junaštva svih njih..." Darri je napravio neodređeni kružni pokret rukom, kao da želi obuhvatiti cijelu dvoranu i sve patuljke koji su poginuli. "...i sigurno će svi dobiti posebno mjesto u dverima s one strane."

Faldur je polako kimnuo.

"Hoće. Da, hoće", rekao je stisnuta grla.

"Jednoga dana ćemo se opet sresti. I tada ćemo mu pričati o rudnicima Khazad-duma", rekao je Darri, lagano stisnuvši bratovo rame. Pogledi su im se susreli, i iako ga je razdirala tuga, pokušao je ne misliti na sadašnjost i na to da na ovome svijetu više nikada neće vidjeti oca, već na susret u budućnosti. Jednom, bit ćemo opet svi zajedno. A u bratovim je očima pročitao da su njegove riječi postigle cilj i da i Faldur razmišlja o istome.

Riječi stare pjesme krenule su mu same od sebe.

" _Daleki su Mahalovi dvori, predaleki za mene,  
ja ostajem vezan za ovaj svijet,  
moj duh putuje Ardom.  
I to ću činiti do kraja svojih dana,  
a sanjam dvorane s one strane beskraja_."

Tu je stao i sklopio oči, a Faldur je nastavio.

" _Jednoga dana prijeći ću taj put, stići u svoj dom,  
sakriven u dubinama, najljepšim što postoje.  
Tamo će opet brat sresti brata,  
jedna duša pronaći drugu,  
i svi ćemo zajedno stvarati našu pjesmu_."

Uz težak uzdah, Darri je otvorio oči te ponovno postao svjestan dvorane oko njih i svih koji su se kretali unaokolo. Kroz sredinu dvorane je bio napravljen prolaz i njime su se kretali oni koji su išli u novu bitku, a izlječitelji su počeli pomagati ranjenima. Njemu i Falduru su uto prišla dvojica patuljaka s nosilima – i bilo je očito da se radi o onima što su bili zaduženi za zbrinjavanje poginulih. Kimnuli su u znak sućuti, a potom im se jedan od njih obratio.

"Naši junaci bit će pokopani na drevnome groblju uz sve počasti. Počivat će uz naše pretke."

Darri je nakrivio glavu, razmišljajući. Otići k Mahalu boreći se za ponovno osvajanje Khazad-duma, i biti pokopan na starome groblju uz sve one koji su stvarali to kraljevstvo... Kimnuo je. Brirvin bi bio itekako zadovoljan.

Polako je ustao – osjećajući mnogo veću težinu i umor no što ih je uzrokovala sâma bitka – a i Faldur se uspravio pokraj njega. Ona dvojica su pažljivo smjestili tijelo njihova oca na nosila, te potom krenuli u pravcu Odaje sjećanja. Pratio ih je pogledom.

_Želio bih da smo imali još mnogo vremena zajedno ovdje na Ardi, oče... nedostajat ćeš._

Grlo mu je bilo stegnuto, pogled zamagljen.

_Pozdrav... do ponovnog susreta._


	29. Chapter 29

_Osobni dnevnik kralja Durina VII.  
21\. dan Devetoga mjeseca, godina 672. Četvrtog doba Međuzemlja_

_Noć je; teku prvi sati novoga dana. U naš smo dom ušli tijekom poslijepodneva, a sada bi moglo biti jedan ili dva sata nakon ponoći. Početkom noći osvojili smo i Treću dvoranu, u kojoj sada pišem ove retke. Ona je sada naša nova baza._

_Dok ovo pišem, bitke za bočne tunele i druge spilje se nastavljaju. Naši novi borci neprestano pristižu izvana – svježe čete koje još nisu ni bile u borbi, te mijenjaju one koji su se umorili._

_Maločas sam primio vijest da je Sedma razina cijela u našim rukama. Tamo je samo jedna velika dvorana – Dvadesetprva – a nema mnogo ni spilja koje su služile za stanovanje. Odozdo prema gore, svaka je sljedeća razina nešto manja. Trebat će mnogo više vremena, napora i krvi za osvajanje ove Prve razine. Ipak, iako Sedma nije velika, ne želim reći da njihov uspjeh nije značajan. Imati cijelu jednu razinu u svojim rukama velika je stvar. Preostaje manje orka, kao i manje prostora za njih._

_Da, bit će još krvi, još izgubljenih života. Prema najnovijim podacima, onima otprije četvrt sata, izgubili smo ukupno sedamdeset osam boraca, a još i više je ozlijeđenih. Sedamdeset osam života je ugašeno, a iza njih ostaju obitelji koji tuguju za njima._

_Ja tugujem za svima. Svi oni koji su pali i koji će tek pasti – nikada neće biti zaboravljeni._

_Prije dvadeset i jednog dana unio sam posljednji zapis u dnevnik u Ereboru. Ovo je prvi koji pišem u Khazad-dumu. Prvi od mnogih, nadam se._

_D._

-x-x-x-

"Nećemo ih moć pobjedit. Jako su uvježbani i bolje oklopljeni, prokleti bili."

"Znam. Vidjeo sam. I čelik im je bolji od našeg. I puno ih je."

"Držaćemo se neko vrijeme. Al ćemo gubit spilju po spilju."

"Da. U samo par sati su već zauzeli dosta."

"I šta ćemo sad?"

Stanka.

"Ostaćemo se borit i branit kolko možemo. I probat ubit što više njih."

"Izgubićemo."

"Oćemo. Al kupićemo vrijeme."

"A?"

"Žene i djeca neka odma krenu bježat kroz tunel na zapadni izlaz."

"A? Kako?"

"Dok se mi borimo, oni stignu pobjeć."

Stanka.

"Aha. Znaš šta? Dobro si to smislijo. Al gdje će oni onda?"

"Nek idu na sjever. Ima par snalažljivih žena međ njima. Vodiće ove druge. Daleko na sjeveru kod Angmara ima puno finih špilja. Tamo je jako malo ljudova, a onih mrskih vilenjaka uopće više nema. Tamo će moć fino mirno živit i niko ih neće dirat."

"Jes siguran? Mislili smo da nas ni tu neće niko dirat."

"Pa i nije niko, dugo. A tamo gore će isto dugo moć bit na miru. Divljina je i imaće puno divljači za ulovit za jest. Biće im dobro."

Stanka.

"A valjda."

"Ma oće. Javi im da krenu. A mi se onda idemo borit dalje protiv ovih mrskih patuljkova. I ubit ih šta više."

Cerek.

"Idemo. Ubit ih šta više."

-x-x-x-

_Bio je dan, ali sve oko nje se odjednom počelo mračiti. Podigla je pogled prema nebu i otkrila da sunce blijedi i gasi se – sve više i više, dok nije posve nestalo. Našla se u tami i jedva je razabirala svoju okolinu. Zelena livada kojom je hodala postala je crna. Gledala je oko sebe pokušavajući se snaći, a grč straha joj je stisnuo želudac. Što će sada? Bila je sama, i činilo joj se da će je ova tama progutati._

_Logor! Pomislila je da bi se trebala pokušati vratiti u logor; na taj će se način možda spasiti. Nije bila daleko i sjećala se smjera gdje se nalazio, pa se nadala da će ga pronaći. Dok je koračala kroz mrak, odjednom se podignuo vjetar – leden i snažan, i prodirao je do kosti. Zadrhtala je, pa zatim još i jače kada je do nje doprlo zavijanje vukova – glasno, jezovito, i sasvim blizu. Počela je trčati, ali jedino što je postigla bilo je da se spotaknula u tami i pala. Razrezala je dlanove na oštro kamenje i bol joj je prostrujala rukama. No zavijanje koje se približavalo ju je potaklo da odmah ustane i bježi dalje. Nešto u tome zvuku nije bilo onako kako je trebalo biti; shvatila je da ovo nisu obični vukovi, čije je glasanje jednom imala prilike čuti u prirodi. U tome se trenutku sjetila priča koje je slušala kao dijete – o posebnoj vrsti koja je bila nazvana warg, a koju su koristili orci. Srce joj je u strahu zalupalo još jače i nastavila je trčati._

_Tada je pred sobom ugledala jedva vidljivu crvenkastu svjetlost, i s olakšanjem pomislila da to mora biti vatra u njihovome logoru. Još samo malo i bit će tamo, i bit će sigurna. Potrčala je koliko god je brzo mogla. Svjetlost pred njom je postajala jača i uskoro se našla u logoru. Oko vatre je ležalo nekoliko osoba. Svi su spavali._

_"Uzbuna!" kriknula je, ali glas joj je bio tih i slab – trk ju je ostavio bez daha. Svi su i dalje spavali. Nekoliko je trenutaka hvatala dah, nastojeći se smiriti i prikupiti snagu. "Uzbuna!!!" povikala je još jednom, ovoga puta jače. "Warzi! Orci!!!" Orke doduše nije vidjela, no uvijek se govorilo – gdje su warzi, nisu daleko niti orci._

_Ali ma koliko je vikala, tijela na tlu su ostala nepomična. S rastućim užasom im je prišla sasvim blizu i shvatila razlog tome. Svi su bili mrtvi. Ubijeni. Posječeni sabljama orka. Glorrim. Tyra. Lotti. Darri. I svi ostali._

_"Neeee!!!" vrisnula je._

Halldis se trgnula i otvorila oči, te se uspravila i sjela na ležaju. Niz obraze su joj se slijevale suze. Teško je disala, a njezino je srce i dalje uznemireno tuklo. San se doimao posve stvarnim, a najgore joj je bilo to što si nije mogla reći "Bio je to samo san". Jer premda su se okolnosti u snu razlikovale od onih na javi, njezini bližnji će se naći – ili su se neki od njih već i našli – u pogibeljnoj situaciji, u borbi s orcima, i nije znala jesu li dobro.

Obrisala je suze, no nije ponovno legla. Sada je bila posve razbuđena, a osim toga, ponovni odlazak na spavanje nije dolazio u obzir. Nije imala ni najmanje želje opet doživjeti nešto slično onome maločas. Ogledala se oko sebe. Bilo je prilično mračno, tek ponegdje je gorjela poneka vatra, i svi su spavali. Nije mogla točno procijeniti koje bi moglo biti doba noći; prilično je slabo poznavala izgled neba u različitim godišnjim dobima i različitom dobu noći jer gotovo nikada nije promatrala nebo. Ta joj znanja jednostavno nikada ranije nisu bila potrebna.

Ali nije ni morala biti stručnjak za zvijezde da bi znala da noć neće trajati dugo. Samo što nije započelo ljeto, i sada su dani bili najduži; bila je sigurna da do zore nema još mnogo sati. Ustala je i složila sve svoje stvari. Da, ionako bi već sutra ujutro zajedno s većinom ovdje okupljenih žena krenula uzbrdo, u logor pokraj jezera. Zašto ne već sada? Na istoku je blistao mjesec; bio je u opadanju, ali još uvijek je bio osvijetljen više od polovice. Procijenila je da će davati dovoljno svjetlosti da može započeti svoj uspon.

Na brzinu je pojela nekoliko putnih kolačića i potom krenula. Pokazalo se da put doista nije težak: staza uz Kibil-nalu bila je široka, a čak i da nije bilo mjesečeve svjetlosti koja joj je pomagala, bilo bi dovoljno slijediti tok rijeke kako bi stigla na cilj. Staza je bila obrasla travom, a uz njezin je rub, onaj na suprotnu stranu od rijeke, raslo raznovrsno drveće. Sve je bilo prilično tiho. Osim laganog šuštanja trave pod njezinim nogama, čuo se još samo tihi šum rijeke.

Dio puta je prešla po mraku, a onda su nijanse neba na istoku, prelazeći iz crne u modru, nagovijestile dolazak zore. Dok se uspinjala, usput je promatrala nebo. Pomalo je postajalo sve svijetlije plavo, a nekoliko tankih oblačića na istoku su mijenjali boju iz ružičaste u zlatnu te najzad, pred sâm izlazak sunca, u bijelu. Bivajući stanovnik podzemlja, svanuće je bio prizor koji je vidjela u vrlo rijetkim prilikama – tek nekoliko puta u životu. Stoga je sada i nesvjesno usporila korak te pogledavala iza leđa, prema istoku, uživajući u pogledu na igru boja na nebu.

U trenutku kada se staza pred njom izravnala, sunce je već bilo iznad obzora. Halldis je obuhvatila pogledom široku, plitku dolinu ispred sebe. Već na prvi pogled je bilo jasno da je u njoj preostalo znatno manje od onih pet tisuća patuljaka koji su prije samo jednoga dana krenuli iz donjega logora. Malo iznad doline je na obroncima planine ugledala tamni široki otvor u planini – Istočne dveri. Primijetila je kako neki od vojnika izlaze i spuštaju se prema logoru – zacijelo oni koji idu na odmor, zaključila je – a novi borci su ulazili unutra.

_Neka vas Mahal čuva_ , uputila je misao ponajprije misleći na sve koje je voljela, ali i na sve ostale. Potom joj je pogled zarobio Kheled-zaram. Tamnomodra – gotovo crna – površina je bila potpuno mirna i izgledala joj je poput vrata u neki drugi svijet. Iako je došla ovdje kako bi pomogla, nije mogla odoljeti i najprije se zaputila prema jezeru. Hodala je prema njemu kao začarana, ne odvajajući pogled od njegove površine.

Došavši do obale, zaustavila se i nastavila zuriti. _Prozor u noć_ , bila je njezina prva pomisao. Činilo joj se kao da stoji u svome svijetu, i da kroz neki čarobni prozor gleda u neki sasvim drugi, daleki i drukčiji svijet ispunjen blistavim zvijezdama.

Stajala je tako neko vrijeme, a usprkos svim strahovima koji su je mučili, jezero ju je ispunilo spokojem. Potom je podigla je glavu i osvrnula se, te opet pogledala prema Istočnim dverima. Zagledana u ulaz polako je kimnula, a usne su joj se izvile u sasvim lagani osmijeh. _Naš dom._

Zatim je trepnula i prenula se. Da, jezero je bilo prekrasno i imala je osjećaj da bi ga mogla gledati satima, ali bilo je stvari koje je trebala učiniti. Morala je biti od koristi.

Na obroncima oko Istočnih dveri je primijetila više velikih otvorenih šatora, a brojni patuljci su hodali među njima i oko njih. Promatrala je još nekoliko trenutaka, i baš tada je vidjela dvije sitne prilike s nosilima kako idu u pravcu najvećega šatora.

Poljska bolnica. Njezin cilj. Stisnula je usne, odlučno kimnula i krenula.

Hodala je dolinom među drugim patuljcima u cik-cak, nadajući se da će možda naletjeti na nekoga od obitelji ili prijatelja, ili pak na Darrija. Ali nije vidjela nikoga od njih pa se uputila prema šatorima. Hodajući, u jednome se trenutku okrenula kako bi bacila još jedan pogled prema Kheled-zaramu, i tada joj je pažnju privukla aktivnost na prostranoj livadi na suprotnoj, udaljenijoj strani jezera. Ranije je bila toliko opčinjena površinom i zvijezdama na njoj da nije primijetila ništa drugo. No sada je u daljini vidjela nekoliko patuljaka kako hodaju amo-tamo i kopaju, a onda je vidjela još nekolicinu kako idu prema tamo s nosilima.

_Ali bolnica je tu na ovoj strani_ , pomislila je s nelagodom. Nešto u njoj je shvatilo o čemu se radi, ali ipak se okrenula prema najbližem prolazniku.

"Što je ono?" upitala je i pokazala rukom prema drugoj strani jezera.

"Tamo je staro groblje naših predaka", odgovorio joj je. "Tamo će biti sahranjeni i svi koji sada poginu."

"Mahalovom milošću, neka ih bude što manje", promrmljala je tiho, oborivši pogled.

Stigavši do bolnice, promotrila je bolničke šatore. Neki su bili zatvoreni sa svih strana, a neki su pak bili jednostavni i sastavljeni od četiri drvena stupa zabijena u tlo na koje je bilo postavljeno čvrsto platno koje je predstavljalo krov. Halldis je odmah vidjela da ima dosta ozlijeđenih i da su izlječitelji vrlo zaposleni. Ugledala je i jednu postariju izlječiteljicu koja je prolazila je između dva šatora, te joj je brzo prišla.

"Ja sam Halldis kći Kuddalova", predstavila se. "Javljam se za pomoć."

Žena na čijem su licu bili vidljivi podočnjaci i koja očito nije spavala te noći ju je promatrala nekoliko trenutaka.

"I ti si liječnica?" umorno je upitala.

"Bojim se da ne", odmahnula je Halldis glavom, "ali obavljat ću sve ostalo što je potrebno. Mogu nositi zavoje i ručnike za izlječitelje, vodu, hranu, kuhati i prati... sve što treba."

Žena ju je šokirano pogledala.

"Rekli su nam da ćemo dobiti pomoć upravo za te poslove koje si navela. Ali..." zastala je i stresla glavom u nevjerici. "Samo jedna osoba?"

"Oh, ne, nije tako!" uskliknula je Halldis. "Plan je da mnoge žene koje su za početak ostale u donjem logoru danas dođu ovamo. Vjerojatno će biti tu već za koji sat. Ispalo je da sam ja bila ranoranilac. Ustala sam još tijekom noći. A ostale su zacijelo sada na putu."

"Oh, to je već bolja vijest", odvratila je žena pa pružila ruku. "Ja sam Anfrid, izlječiteljica. Dođi."

Halldis je pošla za njom, i njezin radni dan je započeo.


End file.
